The Light in the Shadows
by Nivokii
Summary: Will and Nico have a big problem, they have a huge crush on each other. Will finds out that every move Nico makes, makes him fall deeper and deeper, but he is afraid to come out to the boy. He has been raised to hate gay people and here he is. Nico is scared that the camp will hate him and that he will become alone. Sadly they find out that's not the issue, Wills parents are.
1. Chapter 1

**The light in the shadows**

 **(Nico's prov)**

Wind flies threw my hair making it dance with the movement. Everything seems slow, capturing every detail. Lost voices of the dead scream in agony as they are teared apart. My eyes widen, tears falling like water falls, looking into the dark red mist of hell. I try to call for help but the acid in the mist flies in making my throat burn. I can't breath, my life is slowly going. I feel my body die out. There is no hope, no way to fight. I will die here all alone. Alone like always.

Will people asked where I went? Will they care or will I rot, my name dying with me.

My arms shake, my legs and lungs burn. The pain is unbearable.

But the worst part is knowing, no one will care. I will die alone and known as a freak.

The names people called me echo in my head making this death more unbearable.

"Shut up! Make it stop!" I scream, but every word comes out raspy and dry.

My legs slowly die out making me fall my face hitting the ground. The glass sand pierces my face making blood pour from the wounds. The liquid blends in with the ground making it seem like there was nothing there. Tears stream and stream down my face, turning to steam just as they form.

"I want to die, please end this pain. Just kill me." I beg.

My eyes make their way and looks up at the red sky. I roll onto my back, looking up at the rocks. My body twitches as my soul is slowly ripped out.

"D...dad...he-help." I try to speak. Sadly my words leak out as cries in pain.

I watch as everything goes black, ending my life for good.

My body jerks up, my mind jumping from the horrible nightmare. Tears stain my cheeks and my face is red. I look around my cabin in amazement.

Im okay, im still alive. I think to myself.

I slowly lift the covers and dangle my legs from the top bunk. My arms and legs are shaking from fear and my chest is covered in scratches from my nails digging into my skin, trying to get my lungs to work.

My nightmares are getting worse, they seem to be harming me both in my head and in real life.

I take a shaky breath trying to calm myself down. I jump down from my bunk, walking over to my dresser feeling hot and uncomfortable. I put my black shirt on and black skinny jeans that are ripped. I stare at my arms which are covered in red scratches and sigh. I look for my black jacket and I put my arms into the sleeves.

If anyone sees these there will be questions. I think to myself.

I stare into the mirror at my face that is pale with dark circles under my eyes. My black hair sits in front, covering some of my eyes in a emo like way. I say nothing and walk out of my cabin feeling quite jumpy.

The warm sun hits my face making the heat flow throughout my body. I take a breath letting the warm air flow into my hurt lungs. I feel a sense of relief.

"Nico!" I hear a call from behind me. I turn around staring at the blond boy running over to me.

"Hello Jason." I say putting a mask on to hide my fear and discretion.

He smiles at me with his kind, but daring smile. He is so highly respected, sometimes it makes me jealous.

"How did you sleep?" He asks. I shrug not wanting to talk about my nightmare that still haunts me. He raises an eyebrow, but says nothing. I know he will try to dig into the subject more later.

"Are you heading to breakfast? I heard they have eggs and french toast." He says with a big smile painted across his face.

"No, I'm not hungry." I say quietly.

"But why? Is everything alright, Nico? I mean you seem shaky." He says his smile turning into concern.

"I am fine." I say placing a wall, blocking him from my feelings.

"You sure?" He asks not fully believing me. I nod saying nothing more, which gets him more worried.

"You now you can talk to me, right." He says pushing the friendship thing. I roll my eyes.

"Yes I know and I said i'm fine." With these words my wall becomes concrete blocking him out for good. He nods understanding whatever is going on he can't get it out of me.

"So uh where are you heading?" He asks.

"The infirmary." I say making it short and simple. He smiles and nudges me. I scowl.

"Okay, you have fun." Jason says with a big smile. He winks and then runs off without another word. I groan walking away from the scene feeling quite flustered.

It can't be that obvious can it?


	2. Chapter 2

**Will's Prov**

My lungs feel like they are dying out. I have been working for two weeks with almost no rest. It seems that everyone in the whole camp gets hurt and comes here making more work for us. Of course I never say anything and I will work as much as I need to, but I still I am human.

I sigh feeling completely stressed and overworked.

My life is usually like this, I decide to help people with their patients taking over them completely until I have so many I can barely sleep.

My legs ache and my mind is blurry, trying to tell me to get some fucking sleep. Of course I ignore my brain.

"Hey Connor, how are you feeling?" I say giving him a big smile. He opens his eyes and grins back looking like trouble, which he is.

"Good, Doctor." He says winking. I feel my face burn like it always does around men.

"Your burns seem to be healing well, but they are still pretty bad. Maybe this time you will learn not to set up fireworks by a wooden shack." I say in a motherly tone, trying to let him know the danger he put himself and others in. He laughs nodding in agreement.

"Good thing it was abandoned, right?" He laughs making me roll my eyes as I wrap bandages around his arm.

"I guess." I say sighing. "I will be back to check on you soon, don't go blowing up anymore places while i'm gone." I say walking off. He and his twin has no brains do they, I think to myself sighing.

I head over to the meds area looking for things for my next injured hands reaches for the cabinet with the supplies inside and I grab out some ambrosia for my other patient. I jump down from the stool and stretch a bit before walking over. I smile at the eleven year old girl as I sit on the stool next to her.

"Hello, Annie." I say warmly, trying to keep her trust.

She is new and arrived two days ago. She was running away from a monster trying to reach camp, sadly the monster cut her pretty bad on the arms and legs knocking her over. We were able to kill the beast and get to her before it was too late.

Sadly she doesn't talk much and always looks scared. She reminds me of myself when I first arrived.

"Can I look at your arms?" I ask nicely. She nods holding out her boney limb, which is covered in white bandages. I slowly and carefully take them off revealing her wounds which have been stitched. They look better, they are not swelling and seem to be healing. The ambrosia is working well.

"I am gonna ask you a few questions so bear with me, okay?" I ask pulling out my clipboard that has all my patients on it. I flip to her and look back over into her eyes smiling. Her grey eyes radiate with fear, but also sorrow. Freckles splattered on her cheeks and her long black hair falls around her like rivers.

"Okay, one out of ten how much pain are you in?" I say trying to make her not have to talk. She looks up at me and lifts an eight. I smile. Better than a ten, I think looking on the bright side.

"Okay, how much have you been sleeping, a lot, one or not at all, two?"

She lifts one finger, her arms still limp at her side.

"Good, good." I say. "Okay that's all I need right now." I say nodding to her.

I get up to leave, but I feel a little hand grab my shirt holding me back. I turn around to see her looking at me with tears in her eyes.

"Is everything alright? What do you need?" I ask my face reflecting concern.

Her fingers gives me a sign to move closer. I lean over until my ear reaches her mouth, stopping an inch from.

"Who is my godly parent? Th-they said I was claimed when I passed out." She whispers her voice shaking. I get up looking shocked.

"No one told you?" I ask, my eyes wide. She nods. "Oh, I'm sorry how inconvenient. You are the daughter of Hecate. The goddess of magic."

She looks up at me light reflecting from her eyes.

"Like Harry Potter." She says a smile growing. I feel a laugh form in my throat that pushes out into the real world.

"Yes, like Harry Potter without the castle." I say laughing. Her smile slowly disappears as she lays back down, wincing in pain. I sigh feeling like her pain is my fault. I guess her healing will take a little longer, mentally and physically. What happened to her mother must still haunt her. We found her mother in the car that was crashed into a tree in the forest. They didn't run into the tree, they were thrown into it. Her mom was without a doubt dead.

"Solace." A familiar voice says. I recognize it immediately my heart fluttering.

"Hello, di Angelo." I say turning around to see the pale son of Hades staring at me. I smile at him until my eyes go to his neck. There is a big scratch across it that most likely means there is more.

"What the hell happened, Deathboy?" I say my doctor aka crush instinct acting up.

"What do you mean?" He asks getting defensive.

"Your neck is scratched and pretty bad. Im asking what happened." I say putting my hands on my waist. He shrugs trying to ignore me.

"I fell, no big deal." He says trying to shake it off. "Also speaking of harm, when was the last time you slept? You're starting to look like me." He says grinning. I scowl a bit hating when he insults himself. Also hating how observant he always has notice things like that. One time I was upset, but put on a smile like always. Which's gets people all the time, but he saw right through it immaturity asking what's up.

"I have been busy lately." I reply awkwardly. He raises an eyebrow making me nervously come up with a new topic. "Oh um this is Annie, she is new to camp." I say trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, I know." He says looking at her smiling. Well as much as the son of Hades will.

"Oh right, I forgot. Annie this is the boy that killed the monster and saved your life." I say smiling at her and at the fact the sleeping topic is gone. Her eyes go to him and lights up.

"I wouldn't go that far." He says awkwardly rubbing his neck. "I mean the creature got to her before I could keep her from getting injured. I wouldn't really count the-"

"Thank you!" She says pulling him into a hug. I watch as all his muscles go tense at the contact, he makes a small, but quiet gasp that she doesn't notice. She lets go leaning her back, back on the wall. He smiles awkwardly.

"Uh no-no problem." He says his muscles relaxing a bit. She whinces, but keeps a smile up as she lays back down pulling the covers up. I give a warm smile.

"Now you need some rest." I say. "It's the best for healing, plus if you wanna start magic like Harry you need to be healthy first." I say. When I mention the boy who lived she quickly shuts her eyes her smile widening making me feel all warm inside.

"Goodnight." She says looking up at Nico before shutting her eyes for good. I smile and turn to Nico my insides turning. When I look at him I expect to see him smiling, but when I turn over he looks sad and his eyes reflect with guilt. I raise an eyebrow, but he throws the look off to show his normal emotionless expression. Then starts walking out of the building making me run after him.

"Nico, hey wait!" I call out. He turns around and raises an eyebrow at me. "Dude what the hell, what's been up with you?" I ask breathing loudly.

"I am fine." Is all he says. I feel annoyance radiating off me.

"Okay, one that's bullshit, too that's bullshit and three tha-"

" _I said i'm fine, okay_." He hisses interrupting me. I give him a look that he ignores bringing up something to change the subject.

"You should be worrying about yourself, you are over working and it will hit you soon. You need sleep." He says. I grunt feeling attacked and just pissed, also concerned all at once. _Oh the mind of a teen._

"Damn it Nico, stop trying to change the subject!" I shout annoyed. "How am I supposed to help myself when you're not even helping _yourself?."_ He scowls rolling his eyes. "You have a cut on your neck and wrist, which really scares the shit out of me for one thing! Then you make a sad look and block me off again! I am your friend Nico!" I twitch at the word friend. "You can trust me you're not alone anymore."

He looks up at me and sighs.

"I said i'm fine."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I wanted to give a warning before this chapter started! There is a bit of gore and stuff that could be taken as an insult in his dream!. The F word for gay people (faggot) is used so if you have an issue with that D ont read.**

 **Thanks again! ~Asher**

* * *

 **Nico's prov**

The trees dance to the breeze letting their leaves fall to the earth. The wind is crispy and clean, bringing a nice smell in the air. Birds sing and fly to branch to branch painting shadows to the scene. Guilt hits my chest adding to the fear and sadness. The look Will gave me when he saw the scratch on my neck, his fear and concern. He must of thought it was self harm, even though it kinda was. But that was the old me, I don't hurt myself anymore. Suicide is out of the question and I plan to keep it that way. Of course my reaction to his question must of made it harder to believe. I really suck at being a friend, well I always have.

I sigh looking up at the sky, sitting on the fist of Zeus. I wish I could just fly away from my worries like the birds. These nightmares are killing me. Making me not wanna sleep or shut my eyes. Every Time it's different, but each time it's just as brutal. I know who is behind it all, who else would attack me like this. She lives for misery. Who am I kidding she is misery.

The goddess Achlys.

She appear when I first lost my sister, Bianca. I was in a state where she was attracted to me. I was so alone and sad feeling as if the world was a lie and she came to me. She was deformed and horrible to look at. Achlys could barely walk. Her eyes showed sadness and hate as she grinned at me. The goddess of misery didn't stop there she made sure I felt alone and hated. She gave me the bad vibe that made everyone walk away. Of course it just made me more depressed when they did, but I felt I deserved it.

I know now the truth and I think she is panicking trying to bring me to my old state. I was one of her main victims and now that I am healing she is doing everything to haunt me with the past and make me feel alone. Maybe that's why i'm so attached to the son of Apollo, because he reflects light and happiness. He makes me feel warm inside like i have a reason to stay.

Maybe that's why I have fallen for him.

I feel my cheeks go red as I think about it. That was the first time I admitted, even to myself, my crush for Will Solace. Of course I knew I was falling in love, but I tried everything to keep it from happening. I know he is straight and that there is no chance just like Percy, but this time feels different. Even if it's not.

My eyes move to my watch and terror fills my chest. Its dinner and after that it will be time to sleep.

Taking a shaky breath, I jump down from the rock and start heading back to the main campgrounds. I feel my arms shaking and I curse myself for showing fear. It's time to put the mask back on, I am fine.

 _Or are you?_ A old dry voice says echoing in my head.

"Be quiet you. You have no power over me anymore, learn to accept that." I hiss back, anger mixing in with the terror. The voice stops and I feel less insane.

Gods I hate her.

The forest ends and many people pass by me some jumping in shock when they notice i'm there. Unlike before they will wave back or say hello. When I first came back after the first war the would look at me with fear rotating in their eyes. They were all scared of me keeping their distance, now they treat me better and like an actual human… ish.

"Hey Nico." A girl from the Apollo cabin says. Sarah looks at me with a smile wrapped across her face. Her hair is long and blonde like all the Apollo kids. She has sharp green blue eyes and freckles find their way on her cheeks. She is pretty and has a good build, of course I have no interest, her being a girl and all.

"Hello, Sarah." I reply nodding a bit. She smiles not saying anything else for a little, leaving us both in silence since I suck at talking. She looks down at me and sighs.

"What?" I ask raising an eyebrow. She says nothing and just winks at me. "What are you winking at?" I ask getting pissed off.

"You." She answers.

"Oh no fucking way." I respond rolling my eyes. "Why _are_ you winking at me?" I ask.

"No reason." She says trying to hold in a laugh. I glare at her scowling.

"Fine, I think you're cute when you angry." She says giggling. I feel my face go red.

"I'm not cute!" I scream making shadows form around me. She laughs harder holding her stomach.

"I'm just messing with you!" She says wiping a tear from her eye. She reminds me of Piper a bit.

I grunt in frustration as she winks at me again. She has always been this way. When most people were scared of me, she would smile at me and say good morning. Of course I would scowl back or groan, but it was something. Now since i'm… friends with Will, we get along better and I say good morning back.

We reach the dining area and I feel my stomach twist and turn at the smell of food, I haven't eaten all day. We head over to the Apollo table where I usually sit, because I have no other siblings and that would be lonely. Plus because of the romans the rules to stay at your table kinda went away and no one really gives a fuck.

Will smiles at me as I place myself next to him with a plate of food and a glass of soda. He looks at my unhealthy meal but says nothing knowing that I will get annoyed and leave. Plus I am super skinny and could use the weight.

"How are you Nico?" He asks with a warm smile that makes me get all flustered and lost.

"I'm alright." I say dipping my french fry in ketchup. He nods and starts a conversation on the candidates this year. I raise an eyebrow at the name Donald "I promise not to talk about your massive plastic surgeries" Trump, but say nothing taking a bit of my burger.

"That's so racist!" Lou Ellen, daughter of Hecate shouts in anger. "He wants to deport immigrants!" I feel my cheeks go red and my eyes widen, i'm from Italy.

Jason smiles at me.

"No Nico, you will not be deported." He says trying to assure me. I take a sip of my soda nodding. Will winks at me and I put my cup down in anger.

"No winking!" I shout making everyone looks at me in confusion then at Sarah for breaking out into tears. She slams her fist on the table as she cries out in laughter.

"It's my fault! I kept winking at him and calling him cute!" She says behind the tears. Jason starts laughing a bit and Will nods understanding. Luckily he does not wink again.

The conversation moves toward something else more with the new videos that this singer put out name Adel, some song called Hello which Will says he likes and Lou screams in terror at the thought that it's liked.

"Do you like the new song?" Piper asks me smiling. I shake my head.

"I have not heard it, it's not really my type."

"Oh okay so Adel is also not you type." Percy says crossing his arms. I shut him up with one finger and a glare that cuts like daggers. Annabeth nudges him to shut the fuck up which is _super_ hard for him. Luckily he seems to do well.

Will finishes his meal, which was a salad of course and he starts to get up. He clears his plate and walks back to me smiling.

"You wanna walk together, I mean if you're finished." He says nicely. I nod getting up and throwing the rest away. Then me and him disappear from the group, walking to our cabins. I feel my face burn like it always does around him. The moon shines on his face and his smile widens as he takes a deep breath.

"So how is Anne?" I ask awkwardly. He turns and looks at me sighing.

"She is okay, but she could be better. She said that you were one of her favorites, she really likes you." He says making me feel a bit better about everything. I feel a smile creep along my face at the fact.

"I hope she gets better." I say kindly. He nods looking up at the moon.

We reach my cabin which is like shadows in the darkness, giving it a creepy vibe. Will has always commented on its beauty which I could never understand much. He says it represents many things and is a good symbol for life. To me his cabin is sweet and warm making me feel welcomed even though i'm the opposite of the group, but they don't act any different then they would to a brother.

"Nico?" Will asks smiling kindly to me. I look up at him my face burning red.

"Yes, Will." I ask. Everything starts going slow making things feel more real.

"I.. I really," He pauses. "Hope you get a good night sleep." I say nothing not knowing how to reply. I feel my hopes be slowly being crushed as I force a smile.

"Thanks… you too." I say awkwardly.

He waves goodbye and starts walking off leaving me alone in the dark night. I watch the clouds pass by and walk over the moon. When I lose sight of Will the fear comes back haunting me. I slowly walk back into my cabin, heading over to my dresser. I grab a pair of black sweatpants and a black tank top. I sigh walking over to my bed and slowly get under the covers. My arms are shaking and I try to calm myself down. I roll over on my side and close my eyes. Slowly I drift off into a nightmare.

Everything is bright, just white. It's like one of those movies where there is nothing but you in complete whiteness. This is a new nightmare, one I have never faced, I realize taking a shaky breath. I start to walk forward, looking up and see a daytime sky with the… _moon?_

Stars float around like always but this time in the day. The sun is nowhere to be seen.

I look around and see that I have slipped into Camp Half Blood. I feel more confused than scared now.

I start walking towards the infirmary, but see it is gone, so is the Apollo cabin.

I stand in the grass where it would be and my eyes widen. There is a piece of paper lying on the ground. I reach my hand towards it and pick it up. The paper is old and I open it to see words in Italian. I feel myself panic as I read what it says.

 _Ti ho trovato or found you in Italian._

My body starts shaking as I feel a presence behind me. I turn around and when I do the scene shifts, turning into an empty field. This time it's night and a _normal_ night.

I look around watching the grass sway back and forth with the wind. Trees aline the field making a wall, trapping me in the open. Then I notice a silhouette of a person walking towards me. I reach for my sword, but realize that it's not on me. My chest starts to panic, my heart beating like drums. My eyes widen and I take a step back. The person gets closer to me and stops. I feel relief as I see who it is.

"Will?" I say my fear going away. A smile gets painted across my face as I race towards him, stopping in front. As I look at him my smile slowly leaves the fear coming back. _His eyes_ … they, they are covered in white bandages with blood pouring out from the slits. I reach my hand out to him, my body shaking.

"Will… Will what happened? What happened to your eyes?" I ask tears falling from my eyes.

He says nothing and slowly walks towards me one hand reaching for me. I get the sense to run, but I can't. I mentally can't leave him like this.

Will stops in front of me and lifts his hands ripping the bandages off showing black pits. He glares at me with agonizing hate. He has a knife in his hand and he clenches his teeth together.

"How dare you talk to me! How dare you even look at me!" He screams his voice echoing through my head. I feel my heart break and my hope shatter.

"What, what are you talking about?" I ask holding back sobs. He laughs and jumps at me grabbing my throat. I gasp trying to get his hands off me, but he is ten times stronger. I try to squirm and wiggles my way out calling for help. I scream and scream, but my voice is slowly being choked out from underneath me. My body starts to go limp, but surprisingly he lets go putting the knife at my throat instead. He grins at my pain.

"What's the matter, di Angelo? Let me guess, crush got your tongue?" He says laughing evilly.

"What are you talking about?" I ask coughing, my voice still recovering. He laughs again.

"So stupid and weak." He says. "Don't you remember?"

I don't reply.

"No? You confessed to me, you told me that you loved me." He spits. "You told me you're disgusting secret, _that you're a fucking faggot."_

My eyes widen and tears start spilling out.

"I don't understand, why? Why are you killing me for that?" I whimper my lips trembling. I hear laughter from behind him. Percy, Jason and Bianca walk over grinning at my weakness. Their eyes are also black pits thats reflects hate and disgust. I look up at Bianca and sob.

"Sister…" I cry. She glares at me while the others laugh.

"Don't _sister me_ you fag." She hisses. "You have destroyed the family name, you are a failure."

My eyes widen my mind unable to process what I just heard. Her voice echos in my head over and over again driving me into insanity. I start screaming trying to rip Solace off of me, I go to hit his face but can't find the heart too. Percy and Jason grab me pulling me up off the ground, facing the boy I love. He hands Bianca the knife, both of them grinning.

"We will take turns." She says. "Until _it_ dies." Will nods looking at me with hate. My body starts shaking and my eyes get blurry as more tears fall from them. Bianca walks over to me and stops near my face. She then grins as the knife slits across my chest. I scream in agony as red liquid pours out from the wound. They continue over and over again till every inch of my body is cut. The worst part is not the pain, but the fact that I care about them.

I scream and scream in pain, I loved them and now it's broken. Everything is dead.

"Nico!" A voice calls out over my screaming. My eyes flutter open, everything blurry and hard to process. I am still screaming throwing my limbs at the person calling my name due to fear. The person screams for me to calm down, but my heart is screaming otherwise.

"Nico, Nico it's me! Nico its Will! Please calm down!" He screams. As I hear is voice I stop, my body going limp, aching from moving. My chest hurts and my throat burns, my eyes red and my cheeks stained with tears. Will looks at me his eyes wide as he stares at a broken boy. My mask and walls have fallen, he is seeing the real me for the first time.

I grab the pillow and hide my face in shame, he can't see me like this. I can't show him my weakness. My breaths are loud and shaky and I feel myself die inside. Then everything goes slow as I feel a hand rest on my back.

"Nico?" Will asks his voice full of concern. I don't reply, I hate myself for being this weak in front of the one I love.

Suddenly his arms wrap around me bringing me into a hug, shoving my face into his chest. All my muscles go tense, locking up at the shocking impact.

Is this for real?


	4. Chapter 4

**Will's Prov**

Everything seems slow and unreal, could I really be holding the son of Hades in my arms? It seems so fake like a dream, but a dream I can live with. He is so small he can fit into my arms and not fall out, everything seems so perfect. His breaths are shaky and all his muscles are locked tight, but he does not move. I feel him crying into my shirt and I know he feel shame in doing so, but I want to keep him here and let him know it's okay to cry.

His hands grip onto me for dear life and every inch of his body is shaking. He looked so scared and hurt it made me want to cry. The look of pain and heart broke as he looked into my eyes, it was almost to painful to look at. I want to protect him, love him and never leave his side. I wish I could tell him these things, but I can't bear to lose him.

"Nico, it's okay. I'm here you're safe now." I whisper resting my cheek on top of his head. His shoulders go up and down as he cries and his tears soak into my chest leaving my shirt completely wet. My hand rubs his back as I try to calm him down, whatever he dreamt about was not little. The son of Hades would never get like this unless something absolutely horrible happened. Also the look on his face like he was just completely heartbroken and betrayed, I wonder what it was. He must be holding so much in trying so hard to keep it unnoticed. He always does this, he keeps it in until the last second when it hits him like a train.

"Nico?" I ask trying to talk to him. "It's alright. Whatever happened is gone, okay?" He doesn't move and continues to cry. My face burns bright red, but I try to hold it down knowing this is not the time. I look down at him. He is shaking and his breathing is unstable. I hate to ask him.

"Nico, what is going on? It's alright you can tell me." I say trying to help. He shakes his head sobbing.

"N-no I cant, I cant." He cries.

"You can tell me anything, Nico." I say trying to keep from sounding insulted. He continues to shake his head, ignoring me completely. I nod and place my face into his bony shoulder making him rest on mine. I can hear his breaths in my ear, they are so warm and shaky.

"Will?" He asks quietly.

"Yes, Nico?" I reply my face burning becoming a bright red.

"Stay with me, please.. I- I don't wanna be alone." He says taking a deep breath. I move him so I can see his face which is covered in tears and completely red around the cheeks. His eyes look sore and full of fear and his hair dangles in front of his hair. I can't noticing how cute he looks, even if he is scared.

"Of course, Nico. I will always stay with you, _always._ " I say kindly. He looks up at me and I feel him relax a bit, sighing. He rests his head back on my chest closing his eyes. I lay down on my back and feel myself drift off. I take one more look at the son of Hades taking all this in. He looks so peaceful and relaxed. His breaths are even now and his hair is no longer in his face showing more of his handsome features. My hand goes through his hair moving his hair as my fingers slide through it. I stare at him until my eyes slowly start to close, making me fall asleep.

The sun leaks through the curtains, hitting my face. My eyes peel open to see Nico resting on my chest looking peaceful. I try not to wake him and look around the room with my eyes. It's a nice looking place, but so dark. I sigh resting my head back down. Nico moves a bit breathing through his nose loudly. Why when you have a crush on someone everything they do is so adorable? Ugh it's a real struggle.

"Will?" A little voice says. I look down at di Angelo with a smile. His cheeks are bright red and his eyes are looking up at me. Then he realizes that he is laying on me and jumps up falling out of bed.

"Nico are you okay?" I jump up looking down at him. He rubs his head groaning. Luckily he is in the main bed for the leader of the Hades cabin so its a queen bed, meaning the fall was not that bad. I feel my doctor instincts go up anyways and I get out of bed and help him up. He thanks me sighing.

"You okay?" I ask.

"Yeah the fall was not that big." He says.

"No I meant last night, are you okay?" I say looking at him with concern. He puts his mask on and nods.

"Just forget about that." He says sternly. I shake my head in disagreement.

"No way you really can't expect me to. Nico, I want to help you not act like everything's alright. I care about you and the thought of you dealing with things on your own makes me… ugh I don't know I just can't stand to think of it! You're so important to me I just can't leave you like this." I say staring at him in the eyes. He looks at me in shock but sighs.

"Will I can't tell you the nightmare I had because I can't talk about it, it's too early and I am not ready, _but_ I will tell you one thing alright?" He says crossing his arms. I nod.

"The goddess of Misery, Achlys has been attacking me for awhile. She gives me horrible nightmares that end up hurting me physically. The night before I was back in Tartarus and I got the scratches that you saw on my neck from me trying to get myself to breath because in the dream I was suffocating. The reason she is doing this to me is because I was her main victim after my sister's death and now that I am healing she is panicking. Achlys wants me back in my old state and I have been fighting her for about, well since the second war. She started after Jason treated me like a normal person, I felt like I had a chance and she pushed me back making me yell at him saying horrible things about myself. Then Reyna and Hedge were kind to me and once again she tried to make them hate me by making me send this person to Hell in a really horrible way, but it didn't change their thoughts and they said I had no choice. After that I ran into you and um I got more friends and I now feel more normal. She is doing everything in her power to bring me back and I almost went back from last nights dream. If you were not there I would be." He says taking a big breath. My eyes are wide and in complete shock, this whole time he was fighting a goddess by himself.

"Nico, you are so strong. You are really an amazing person and I am glad we met." I say smiling at him. "But Nico you can't fight a goddess all by yourself. I mean you can, but let me help. I want to be here for you." He looks at me and smiles.

"Will there is no need, can't you see that I already beat her." He says his eyes reflecting happiness. It felt weird to see him like this, but I smile feeling so happy for him. Maybe now he can finally be happy.

Maybe he can finally see the light in the shadows.

* * *

NOTE PLEASE READ!

 **This is not the last chapter! Don't worry this is _just_ the start to the whole thing. I would be like satan if I ended it here XD **

**Since its spring break chapters should come up more and fast. I am already starting on the next one so that will come on soon. Maybe even today because I have no friends so I stay in my room and write! (._.) *Tears***

 **Thanks for everyone who is reading! Literally makes me feel important! Reviews are great and so are anything else! (Please keep reviews sweet I am sensitive)**

 **Love you all! ~Asher**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey new chapter! Told you it would come today because I have no live and no one to hang out with. XD**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **(Also have been hearing solangelo has been confirmed? I hope so XD that would be great)**

 **Okay ill shut up, enjoy the chapter! ~Asher**

* * *

 **Nico's Prov**

Will stares into my eyes with a glowing smile that makes me feel warm inside. I can't help but smile back. He saved me from the Goddess of misery and set me free, maybe I can finally be happy. He has done something not even Percy could do. I mean I may not be healed all the way yet, but I might be able to finally get there.

"Nico, um I am glad things worked out." He says smiling awkward. My cheeks start burning and I nod feeling flustered.

 _Should I confess?_ I ask myself. _I mean this is the perfect time._

I feel my heartbeat and my eyes widen. I want to tell him so bad, but the dream is holding me back. What if that was her plan, to make me unable to confess and live alone because I failed to tell him my feelings bringing me back into her arms. I can't decide this on my own I need help from a friend.

"Um Will?" I ask.

"Yes Nico?" He replies with a kind smile giving me warmth. I stand there not saying anything our faces both burning. I can tell him later, I need to talk to Jason or Percy. Well Percy would be awkward since I _did_ like him. Jason is my only hope right now.

"Ill talk to you later. Can we meet at the lake later or something?" I ask my face as red as it has ever been. He smiles, but he seems a little disappointed.

"Of course, meet you there at two?" He says waiting for my approval. I nod and quickly walk out of my cabin as fast as I can, desperately looking for Jason. I look in five different places and find him nowhere. I feel myself start to panic and my heart die slowly. As I am running around frantically I find myself running face first into something that feels like a hard pillow. I fall on the ground banging my head on a rock and groan in pain. I hear a gasp of shock and my eyes look up to see Piper covering her chest her face bright red like someone just violated her. Slowly my mind processes what happened and I realize what those hard pillows I ran into were.

I just went face first into Pipers boobs.

My face starts burning and my eyes widen in complete shock and embarrassment when I put my thoughts together. I raise both hands up in surrender and stumble trying to get up.

"Piper that was not on purpose! I promise I didn't mean to-"

"Well duh, I mean you are gay." Piper says laughing getting over the shock. She reaches a hand out for me to grab and I do, getting pulled up. She winks at me and I feel myself slowly dying.

"I thought you were someone else for a second because of how big your getting, but I mean it's you so I really don't it wasn't your head would not be attached to your neck right now." Piper grins making me laugh nervously "So why are you in such a hurry anyways?" She adds raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"I need to talk to Jason, is there a chance that you know where he is?" I say hopefully breathing loudly trying to catch my breath . She nods and looks up at the sky.

"He is out with Percy going to New York for the morning for some weird reason, they will be back around four. Why is everything alright?" She says making me want to end my life.

"Four, are you serious! I am supposed to meet him at two! _Oh gods i'm doomed_." I say covering my face.

"Nico, what do you mean? Who are you meeting?" She asks. "You can tell me anything, I hope you know that." She adds making me feel like she is trustworthy. Charmspeak, it makes me sad to think that she doesn't think I trust her enough that she has to use her power on me. I sigh and put my hands down at my side. My eyes look up at her and I take a deep breath again.

"I am meeting Will at the lake to um to… to confess and things. I needed to talk to Jason because I didn't know what to say and because I suck at telling my feelings." I say really fast feeling flustered and embarrassed. Piper's eyes light up and she smiles widely.

"Nico I am the daughter of the _love_ goddess, I can totally help you man." She says winking making me feel relieved. "Plus I already knew about your feelings. I can sense those things out I hope you know." Piper says with a grin painted across her face.

My face burns a bright red and I nod feeling my body shake. She sighs and shakes her head with a smile still stitched on.

"You have nothing to worry about. Let's pretend I am Will and you are.. Well _you_. Tell me how you feel and things." She says. I raise an eyebrow.

"Hell no, I already have to do this once and have a chance that it will ruin my friendship, I am not telling you how I feel for him. Not happening, but thanks for trying." I say crossing my arms.

"Nico do you want the booty or not?" She shouts.

"What the fuck, Piper! No that's not at all what i'm talking about! Gods women!" I scream back my face burning as red as the rose that is planted beside me. She laughs and apologizes saying it was revenge for me nailing her in the tits. My face gets ten times brighter at that comment.

"Okay okay I am sorry!" Piper adds raising her hands up in surrender. "But trust me this _will_ work. It's good to prepare before heading into the death pit head first."  
"Geez thanks, it sure helps making this thing seem like a death pit." I say sarcastically.

"Whatever, di Angelo. Now go, I am Will." She says doing a pose like him. Sadly it doesn't quite work because she is wearing a blue skirt and the camp t - shirt and is _not_ him. I give her a look that begs for another option, but she looks at me and nods her head telling me to hurry the fuck up. I roll my eyes and open my mouth to speak.

"Will, I have been meaning to tell you this for awhile." I start out with my body already starting to shake. She puts a hand on her chest and another hand on my shoulder smiling like a dope.

"Yes, Nico. You can tell me _anything_." She says in a really high pitched voice. I raise an eyebrow and she says sorry and coughs making her voice manly.

"You have been a really great friend to me and brought me feelings that I have not felt since my sister's death. You make me feel important, like I belong here. You always go out of your way to make sure I am happy and healthy, even when I am a stubborn asshole and push you away you still try and help me. I am telling you all this because I can't continue our friendship and not tell you this secret I have been keeping for awhile. It's a really hard thing to admit so forgive me for it being so late and things. I am, well I am gay and I have had feeling for you for awhile-"

"A plus!" She screams jumping at me, pulling me into a hug. I scream and flail around telling he to unleash me. She giggles and does as my command says with googly eyes as she looks at me.

"That was so cute, Nico. You're _so_ ready for this!" Piper squeals jumping up in the air. I roll my eyes but thank her for her help, walking away as she screams for me to get the booty and use pickup lines. I decide to ignore her as I walk, sometimes she is _really_ like Percy. I laugh as I think about it, but that laughter is slowly eaten up by fear. I look at my watch and sigh noticing that it is almost two. My arms shake as I start walking through the forest looking for the spot we always meet at by the lake. The birds sing as always and everything seems to moving slow as I walk. It's like the world _wants_ me to panic ten times more, _thanks world... fuck you too_. I curse at nothing taking a deep breath trying to get myself together. It seems even practice doesn't work great. I am still heading into the _death pit_ head first.

I shake my head pushing the thoughts away and start walking faster, my heart jumping from my chest. Butterflies fly around in my stomach as I reach the spot and see Will sitting down at the shore, skipping rocks. The sun reflects on the water making the view amazing. _Good view and really hot guy that comes with it, who could ask for a better scene._

I roll my eyes at myself and push my way through to him, hoping my face is not too red. He looks up at me and smiles as I make my way to sit next to him on the log. Trees surround us on every side, but in front of us where the lake splashes and moves with the wind making small waves. Wild flowers grow around us and bloom brighter as Will sits next to them, giving them more light. The ones next to me don't look so swell.

"So how are you, Nico?" Will asks kindly looking at the water. I stare at the dirt as a worm makes its way out of the ground.

"I am fine, couldn't be better." I answer with a slight and forced smile. "How about you?"

"I am great, but i'm curious why you wanted to meet. I mean I _am_ glad and I _love_ hanging out with you I am just you know… curious." Will asks panicking.

My shoulders go up then down as I take a deep breath, getting ready. I _am ready to do this. It's time to tell him how I feel._ I think to myself trying to make myself calm down. I open my mouth and let words flow from my mouth.

"Well, it's not a normal meet up I can tell you that." I say shaking. "The _truth_ is I have not been honest with you. You're my friend and I just think you deserve the right to know." He looks at me and nods, his eyes a little wide making him all cute. I take another breath and stare into the blue things shaking like a madman.

"Well I have been hiding this secret for as long as I remember and I recently have been telling people more and more. It's a really hard thing for me to admit, because some don't approve and things. I just hate disappointing others and some would be upset if they found out. Now before I tell you this you have to promise me one thing. Even if you disapprove and hate me after this you can't tell anyone without approval or for a good reason and I mean _anyone._ Mortals, demigods, gods, no one at all. Can you promise me on the river?" I ask looking at him desperately. He smiles.

"I promise on the river styx." He says kindly. I nod and continue shaking a bit.

"For a long time I have found myself unlike others by one little detail. I have always, I have always had a thing for men. I am what people call gay. I didn't want to tell you because I was worried what you would think of me after I told you. I understand if you hate me and no longer want to be friends, but I needed to tell you." I finish looking back up at him. He has a wide smile reaching from ear to ear.

"I would never hate you, Nico. I am glad you told me. Also I -"

"Hold on, I am not finished." I say interrupting him. He nods and sits up straighter getting ready for more. I kinda wish he would sit more gay, but whatever this works too.

"Now this is what is really hard for me to admit." I sigh looking at my black converse my whole body shaking.

"Will… I love you." I say my face burning. "I have had a thing for you since you made me stay with you for three days in the infirmary on your doctor orders. I couldn't hold in my feelings any longer and I felt like you deserved to know how I felt. I have wanted to tell you for a long time and It sucks that it has been this long until I could finally get it out of my damn mouth. I just hope it doesn't make things awkward between us and we can still continue to be friends. If it's alright with you of course." I finish for sure this time.

He says nothing and I hear a sound of shock come from him. I look up in confusion and my eyes can't process what I see. He is crying, covering his mouth with his hands, but smiling. He stops, tears still falling from his eyes and looks at me with the biggest smile I have ever seen him wear. My eyes widen as I hear the words he speaks, unable to believe it.

"Nico, I have loved you since the day I saw you raise the skeleton army in the first war."

"You _what?_ " I ask my mind unable to accept the sentence.

"I love you too, Nico." Will says looking into my eyes. I say nothing and just look at him like an idiot with nothing to say. I try to speak but nothing comes out. I look back at the lake blinking trying to process this new information. Once it sets in my brain I look back at him and without another word I lean into his face, kissing him gently the wind blowing through my hair. Everything I have ever dreamed of, it has finally made its way into my life.

I have fallen for a hero that has fallen for me as well. My heart can finally rest, it can finally find peace.


	6. Chapter 6

**SORRY SORRY I KNOW ITS REALLY SHORT! I am making a new one that will be posted today! I just wanted to have this one get what is gonna play out next started. Its a little about his family and all that. Its important for the meeting of his family (spoiler) and getting to know him better.**

 **Now this is not his real back story the author never says, (thanks Rick) But this is an idea I thought up. So um yeah enjoy!**

 **~Asher**

* * *

 **Wills Prov**

Nico's lips rub against mine as the waves hit the shore and the wind blows hitting against my warm body. At first I was completely shocked to hear that Nico was gay, then when he told me he had feelings for me. I got to tell you that hit me like a train with a whole other boat of emotions. I never thought I had a chance with him, I mean he has saved the world twice and all I have done is _be at camp._ Sure I save people's lives, but it's nothing compared to the wonders the son of Hades have done. All these years of watching him in hope to be his friend or more and here am now, _kissing him._

I stare into his eyes as we slowly part, butterflies moving in my stomach like it's a club. His eyes are wide and his breaths are loud and fast, his face completely red. I feel mine burn too, but I ignore it and smile at him softly. He smiles back, a real one this time.

The air is warm making my heart sing, everything is perfect. I feel the chains break lose, shattering onto the floor. All these years I have been hiding my sexuality from everyone, my friends, my family, everyone. Now I have a chance to break from the closet and break free, flying into the sky.

But wait, I think to myself hearing the chains slowly creep up again.

I can't be free, it's impossible with where my family stands. All the years as a little boy my step dad would curse at the gays and wish them dead. My twin step brothers would beat gay kids up on the playground and my mother, she would see one and shake her head. Of course my mother would never say anything hateful because, _well_ she is one of the sweetest people ever, but she still disapproves. Everyone in my family would not be okay with what I just did. My family have always been this way.

I remember as a young boy the uproar at my family reunion. I was five and my step dad just got married to my mother so we were all meeting the new family. I was not the way I am now back then. As a kid I would hide behind my mother, grabbing her jeans and shoving my face into her legs. I was shy and always scared. Meeting the new family was big for me, but I was not prepared for this.

All my family, new and old, were sitting in the living room of my farm house. They were all laughing until the door opened and my new uncle walked in. Everyone went dead silent and glared at him. I looked up at him and saw him holding hands with a young man. I remember a smile paint across my cheeks and me running up to him, my eyes glowing at the sight. He looked at me confused but smiled back patting my blond haired head.

"Ah you must be my new niece, Will. Aren't you a cutie." He said nicely smiling down at me. Now like I said I was shy and quiet. I never left my mom's side and here I am talking to a guy I just met.

"Are you my new uncle?" I asked jumping up and down. He smiled looking happy like what I said was a life changer. He opened his mouth and went to answer, but my step dad Jim interrupted with a scowl.

"No, he is not a part of this family and never will be." He said glaring, hate in his eyes. I looked at Jim then at the gay man, the smile melting off. Tears started to pour from my eyes and I remember whispering why before I just broke out in tears. My eye widened as I looked at the man in shock, I started sobbing my eyes out and I felt like the world was against me. I have no idea why I just felt as if my heart was ripped apart.

My family was shocked.

Now knowing the truth of what I truly am I have always been scared to visit them. I have not seen my mom since I got to camp, that has been five years. I want to see her but I can't look at her in the eyes and lie. After all the pain she went through I can't break her heart anymore.

Of course I want to tell her and try to change her, but that would never happen.

I smile at Nico and he smiles back. I don't want him to worry about me, if he does the goddess of misery might return and I can't have that happen.

I want him to be happy. I want him to be something I can't be.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys this is a continued of Will last thoughts. I have already finished the next one so after this one I will post the next.**

 **Thank you all! You guys are great and I love hearing from you all!**

 **Thanks! ~ Asher**

* * *

 **Continued on Wills prov**

After the kiss Nico and I hung out for the rest of the day. We stayed at the lake for awhile then swam, throwing sand and splashing each other. The day was great and everything went great and made me feel as happy as I could. His smile and laughter made me feel warm inside like I made the right choice to fall for the son of Hades, not like I could choose that.

Now we are walking together in the forest just talking and laughing like normal teenagers. Our hands intertwine making both of our faces go red, but we continue like everything is normal.

"Yeah, my dad is a weird one." He laughs. "But in a good way of course. He really tries to be a father and it's really sweet of him. On my birthday once he got me a zombie, it was abnormal, but I was glad and thankful for it anyways." He says the sunlight slipping through the trees and hitting his pale skin.

"Seems nice." I respond looking at the birds sighing. "My dad is always busy, I mean I understand i'm just saying it must be nice." Nico nods and squeezes my hand to show affection. I look down at him with a smile and we sit down on a rock. I rest my head on his shoulder and take a deep breath soaking in the moment. I stare at the ring that sits on his finger telling a story that must be important and smile.

"Nico?" I ask nicely closing my eyes.

"Yes, Will?" He asks taking a deep breath making his shoulders move up and down.

"What do you think? I mean should we be open about our love or hide it?" I say moving my head to be a little more comfortable. He doesn't answer for a little while then he sighs and speaks.

"I am fine with whatever you want. Honestly I am done hiding, but I want you to be ready too. You can't force someone out of the closet, it's just not something you have the right to do. So I will wait till you are ready." Nico says smiling down at me for a change. I look up at him and give him a warm smile. Then I look forward and sigh nodding a bit.

"I want to tell, but I am not sure. I have been hiding all these years, even dated girls for pete sake. I dated them just to keep it hidden as awful as that sounds. Its just peoples reactions won't be great and being hated is a fear of mine, even if I know it's impossible to be liked by everyone it's just still scary. Maybe we can tell some and if it ends up getting everywhere then so be it, but I don't want it going too fast. Does that make sense?" I say sighing. He nods laughing a bit.

"I agree, I want people to know but I would be overwhelmed if everyone knew so suddenly. You know me, people will come up and ask about it and I will try to block them out. Not a good trait to be honest." He finishes, laughing. I laugh also pushing him a bit feeling much better.

"Let's go to dinner." I say kissing him on the cheek, my eyes closing. He smiles and we both jump up, walking back to camp.

When we get close our hands drop to our own sides and we walk silently for the rest of the way. I wish I could of said I was fine with being open, but just the thought makes me shake. All the people I have lied to, how will they react? Will they hate me and leave me alone? I mean I do have Nico and his friends, I know they won't leave me. It's just, I want everyone to be okay with it, to be okay with me. Is that really so hard to ask?


	8. Chapter 8

**Nico's Prov**

We walk together in the forest as we head to dinner. My mind is in ten different places at once and I can barely concentrate. I feel happiness flow through me letting me know I am winning against the goddess. Everything seems right and I feel myself slowly finding my old self again. Sure the little boy everyone once knew is dead, but maybe him and a mix of me now won't be so bad. I mean I can't say I am 100% happy, but I sure feel closer to it.

Will's hands in mine was so weird but at the same time I felt like a 1D fangirl at a concert, not that I like them because I don't, but I mean it gives you _more_ then an idea. I was trying so hard not to just break down crying of happiness. For once a hero has fallen for me and I can finally rest my heart. About fucking time.

I smile and walk over a log arriving back in camp. Will gives me a slight nudge and winks at me. I roll my eyes in a playful way and then notice Piper. She stares at me with an eyebrow raised waiting for an answer. I look at Will.

"Hey I will meet you at the table, I sorta have to give the results to Piper or she will hunt me down and have my throat." I say laughing a bit. He nods and heads off leaving me standing awkwardly. Piper rushes over to me and gives me a look then smiles widely.

"So, what happened Nico?" She asks grinning. I roll my eyes, unable to wipe the smile from my face.

"What do you think, hotshot?" I answer with an attitude. She squeals loudly and jumps up and down. I give her a glare and she stops.

"He is not 100% ready to come out so be quiet." I snap. She raises both hands up with a smile nodding in understanding. Then she shoves me a bit winking which makes me glare ten times more. She says sorry again laughing. We both head back over to our table Piper looking _like_ a 1D fan at a concert, literally. I think she might lose her sanity.

"Hey Will." She says trying to keep her cool. I give her another look as my last warning and she shut sup for good. Jason makes his way over and sits next to her giving me a smile. I look at him but say nothing, sitting next to Will. I stare at my plate of salad and stab my fork into a tomato, shoving it into my mouth.

"Guys, um I have an announcement." Will says his arms shaking. I freeze, stopping half way into chewing, I look and him and swallow. He continues looking very nervous making everyone else look at each other weirdly. Percy raised an eyebrow and looks at me confused. I say nothing and continue to look at my salad which as seemed to really get my interest and this time. I kinda wanna stuff it in my face and choke on it, changing the subject. Of course I said I was ready and I am so let it come.

"Um so I have been keeping something from you all. It's uh been a big secret of mine I have hiding since I was eight. I hope it doesn't change the way you see me when I tell you this and _also try not to freak out._ " He says quickly and sighing when he gets to the end. "I um am sorta uh…" He laughs nervously and Piper gives him a kind smile.

"There is nothing to worry about, Will. You can tell them." She says using her charmspeak. I feel myself calm too making me look away from the green leaves.

"Okay, yeah." He says sighing. "Um I am gay." He finishes awkwardly. The table goes quiet and there is no sound. Lou looks up at him shocked as do some of his other friends and siblings. Sarah looks up from her book her eyes wide. Will says nothing and I feel him start to melt away.

"You are?" Sarah asks. Will nods poking at his food looking as if he has seen Death. I look at him and I blurt words out.

"Same!" I shout. Then I realized how awkward I just made it and my face goes red. "Yeah um same actually…" I cough and go back at staring at my salad.

"I mean girls can be hot… ha ha ha…" Piper tries to lighten the moment. Jason looks at her his eyes wide. "I am straight, but I mean still…" Sarah then smiles kindly and nods.

"Knew it." She says shutting her book. "Makes so much goddamn sense now! Like when you were with a girl you did everything you could to avoid them, like they were the plague!" She says laughing.

"Not true!" Will says crossing his arms.

"I mean I remember this one time you came running to me for help because one of your girls were in a bikini and you didn't know what to say. He literally was like do I say you look hot, because that was one of the worst things I have seen on a women! I couldn't stop laughing! Then this other a girl kissed you and you came to me looking like you wanted to be sick!"

"Are you done?" He says looking completely annoyed. She laughs. "You're making me sound like a stereotype." He complains.

"Just saying!"" She laughs giving Will a slight push. Lou laughs also.

"That does make sense, because I remember one time Will came up to me and was like damn that dude looks good and I was shocked and he laughed and said woof, who the hell says woof?" She laughs.

"That is a gay man call according to Tyler Oakley." Sarah says agreeing with Lou. Will slams his head on the table looking about as done as a done person can be. I grin laughing a bit.

"WAIT!" Lou screams. "I FOUND A NEW SHIP!" I raise an eyebrow and notice her looking at me and him. "I mean you guys are together twenty four seven and you guys get along-"

"Lou, he is already my boyfriend." Will says looking back up. Lou screams again. This time the whole table reacts with screaming which makes Mr. D scream bloody murder at us. Percy makes a not your type joke as always and everyone else fangirls. Jason asks why I didn't tell him and Piper covers that for me telling him he was gone. Which makes him complain that he misses everything. Will tries to get everyone quiet by shushing them but it doesn't work. I feel myself melt away this time.

That was a fun dinner. Yes sarcasm.

Me and Will walk back to our cabins like we do every night, but this time as a couple. Nothing seems different. To honest it feels more normal to be dating him, like it was meant to be. I don't know if that makes sense it's just how I feel. His eyes in the moonlight shining and his warm smile just seems more natural now that we are a thing. Before I was trying so hard not to let him know my feelings and now they can all come out. The sad thing is I want to be with him every second, but we have to part ways to go to our own cabin. I sigh and look up at him. He gives me a warm smile and pecks me on the lips, wishing me a good night. I say it back and run into my cabin my emotions exploding. A smile grows on my face as I lay on my bed. Everything I have dreamed of is here, I am free.

* * *

 **Hey guys its me! I am bored so I decided why not tell you about myself. I put this at the end of the fanfiction because I read fanfiction and sometimes the authors annoy the shit out of me so I just try to not speak as much as I can... I hope I dont piss you guys off. Sorry if I do!**

 **Alright so my name is Asher as you all know (He/him). I am a gay male that has no friends, well at least ones I answer texts too XD I am not a good friend. (true friends stab you in the front! bring me the horizon... no?)**

 **I have a gay admin group if you wanna follow it. _l.g.b.t.q.i.a and a instagram where I post shit and trash! Literally... all anime, solangelo and well tumblr sarcasm. That one is .xx (Skunks are my favorite animal)**

 **Twitter is skunkerbox and I never post. I also have no followers XD oh well!**

 **Thats all! I hope I didn't or dont annoy you guys bc I hate being a bother XD alright bye!**

 **P.s New chapter soon!**

 **~ Asher**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey new chapter! Today have been stressful and stuff so I decided to write my worries away! fun right XD**

 **Hope you all enjoy and if you wanna talk sometime follow my gay admin group _l.g.b.t.q.i.a**

 **THANKS! ~Asher**

* * *

 **Will's Prov**

As I find rest I hear a voice screaming in my ear. I groan in annoyance and turn to the other side showing that I won't get up. The voice is soft, but full of fear shaking me to wake up. I mumble and my eye slowly peel open to see a little face with black hair. Annie stares at me her eyes wide, I jump up in shock.

"Annie what are you doing? You can't walk yet you will hurt yourself more!" I shout, but she seems to not care. She just continues to smile at me showing her teeth.

"Dr. Solace, sir?" She asks standing on her tiptoes. I nod in confusion. "I am not hurt anymore, I am all healed now." She finishes spinning in a circle showing off her arms and legs. She is in a white gown and has white socks on, wearing a flower crown.

I stare her in complete shock, her wounds should of taken two or more mouths to heal until she could walk around fine. For some reason she is completely healed and okay, jumping and dancing around. She looks so happy and not in pain, I am happy for her and I am also confused.

"How are you healed?" I ask her grabbing her hands, kneeling down at her. She smiles and leans into me next to my ear to whisper.

"I asked mommy." She said her voice full of happiness. "My magic mom fixed me." I look at her and feel a slight feeling of worry hit my chest and run around making my heart beat loud. Her mother, the goddess of magic fixed her daughter. Why would she, I mean I am glad, but why?

"Did mommy say why she did?" I ask forcing a smile. She nods her smile getting wider. "Why did she, what did she say?"

"She said she wants me to be happy and live like a normal girl, well as much as I can." She answers. Imately jealousy hits me like a train. My father never helped me when I cried and begged him to. Dad never pays attention to me like he does my other siblings. I smile anyways and shove my jealously down trying to hide my true feelings. Annie's eyes show light and happiness, all that I wanted them reflect. Be happy for her, it's alright she deserves this.

"I am so happy for you, sweetie. Your mother must be a wonderful goddess." I say hugging her. She hugs back and tells me thank you for everything I have done. A smile creeps across my face and I feel a sense of relief. She lets go and turns around skipping into away back to the bed she was sleeping in. Sarah walks over and gives her a happy grin telling her that she is free to go. Then her eyes turn to me and she looks at me to come her. I do as I am told.

"Well now since she is healed she needs to start her life in Camp Half Blood and well you know. Is there a chance you can show her around the place and make her feel at home. Annie asked me personally that she wanted you too." She finishes winking. I turn to the little girl and pat her on the head telling her I would be glad too. A smile grows bigger on her and she jumps down from the bed and runs to the door, ready for what's out there. I start towards her and grab the doorknob and twist it letting the warm air fly in. Her hair flies back and she runs out onto the deck looking quite happy. She jumps up and down and waves at a group of Ares kids, they look at her confused but wave back. Clarisse waves and says hi making Annie smile go bigger is that was possible. I give her one back and grab her hand heading her in the right direction to her cabin. Her siblings show their love and accept her without hesitation. I tell her I will see her around and turn to the door walking out. I walk away sighing looking behind me with a look of happiness, when I fall onto someone with a thud. The person groans and I look down to see Clarisse from the Ares cabin. I jump up in horror.

"Oh I am sorry!" I shout putting both hands out afraid that she is gonna beat me up, but she raises an eyebrow and grins.

"You are such a whimp, Solace." She says laughing a bit, I laugh nervously and apologize. "So I have a question for you." She looks at me squinting a bit. I raise an eyebrow feeling anxiety kick into my system. My eyes turn away from her and I nod.

"I heard you were gay." She says keeping a straight face. Pun not intended.

"Oh uh r-really from who?" I laugh nervously not looking at her in the eyes. She raises and eyebrow and looks at me like she is not gonna take no I am straight for an answer. Then she moves closer into my face making me panic, my whole body shaking.

"If you are not then what happened to your Apollo smile that you always wear? Right when I asked you it melted right off." She points out making me want to be able to shadow travel like Nico. I force myself to smile awkwardly, but she continues not to buy it. She rolls her eyes and stands up, giving me a hand to grab. I decided to stand up on my own ignoring the act of kindness.

"Look, Sunny boy." Clarisse says sighing and giving me a reassuring smile. "I am not asking to get all up in your business, I am asking because I am worried for you." She sighs again putting her hands in her pocket, then looks back at me. My eyes are wide and I feel myself go in complete shock when I hear what she says. Worried about me, Clarisse is worried about me. The Apollo cabin and Ares cabin has hated each other and had many fights, it seems impossible that we can get along. I mean the Apollo cabin are just to friendly and sunny, then the Ares kids are so aggressive and hateful. It just seems weird.

"Why are you worried? I mean what is there to be worried about I am straight and there is nothing to that, but why would you worry for me?" She groans shaking her head.

"Will the truth is I didn't hear it from anyone, I sorta saw it for myself."

"Wh-what do you mean you saw it for yourself?" I ask getting all panicky. My legs and arms start shaking ten times more than usual.

"I saw you in the forest. I was training with this other dude and we stumbled upon you and the dark Italian boy that you are always around. I know this sounds bad but i got curious on what you were talking about because you guys always meet up at that spot and talk, I just wondered why so I stayed and hid. We heard the emo kid confess that he was gay then that he was into you, then we saw the kiss. I feel awful about it and I wish I would've minded my own business. I want to let you know I am not going to tell anyone and neither is the boy. Also when you come out if anyone hurts you come to me and I will break their noses. It's the least I can do." She says giving me a guilty smile. I feel my face slowly start to burn up and my chest start to twist and turn, she saw us kiss. Another guy saw us kiss. I am lucky that she intends to be on our side or else I would be doomed.

"His name is Nico di Angelo, by the way. Not emo kid or dark Italian boy." I correct awkwardly. She starts laughing and hits my shoulder making me jump ten feet in the air.

"Whatever, I am here to beat anyones asses that hurt my otp." She laughs. I look at her weirdly at the word otp. "What you two are cute together." She winks. My face turns a brighter shade of pink. She shakes her head and gives me one last push before heading off. I feel myself die slowly and I sit at the nearest bench and take a loud shaky breath.

That was fun.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys its me! I thought I should let the Rome people in so this chapter lets them in I guess XD**

 **The next chapter will be a little continued of Nico's prov. then it will go back to Wills view and thats when it all hits. Be ready for that, thats the chapter where it all starts. I am excited to hear what you think of it when it comes out (like my sexuality XD) I really do!**

 **I love hearing from you all, it makes my day! I have been so done lately so hearing and knowing you all enjoy something I made just fills me with joy. I hope to hear more from you all, like reviews and stuff. It really keeps me going and wanting to write more.**

 **Thats all, thanks! ~Asher**

* * *

 **Nico's Prov**

My eyes are wide and I feel a slight sigh escaped my lips. Slowly I slip my shirt off and other clothes and jump into the warm water that falls down onto me. The shower hums as the water falls from the pipes. I go to grab the shampoo bottle, my fingers wrapping around it. The soap pours into my hands then is forced onto my hair as I scrub it in. After I finish I stand in the heated water and let my thoughts carry me away. Sadly I am awoken by a knock at my bathroom door. I jump in shock and grab a towel covering myself, my face burning. I creep to the door and open it slightly peaking my head out. Hazel smiles at me awkwardly.

"Hazel, what are you doing here?" I ask in complete shock. She gives me a kind look and awkwardly gives me a hug, lucky she is my sister or I would bitch slap her.

"I came to visit, silly. I have not seen you in so long! _Kinda awkward since you're not dressed but I mean, hi."_ She laughs letting go of me and messing with my wet hair that was pushed back like Draco Malfoy. I smile back at her and go back in the bathroom getting the clothes I put out on. I slip on my Bring Me The Horizon shirt and my black skinny jeans that are ripped in a kind of punk way. After I finish I unlock the door allowing Hazel to enter as I blow dry my hair. She watches and smiles at me, her arms crossed as she leans against the door. I reach for the wire and pull the thing out, making it shut off. Hazel scolds me for doing it this way. I roll my eyes in a teasing way and smile at her after, pushing her slightly making her lose her balance and tumble a bit. I smirk and slip my fingers through a pair of black, fingerless leather gloves. She laughs calling me an emo, I tell her to be quiet.

"So how is Rome?" I ask trying to start a conversation. She laughs again and looks at me as I tie my black converse.

"It's good, everyone is starting to accept Camp Half Blood so the fights are less. We still get little Octavian supporters here and there, but we brush them off and continue." She says sighing. I nod and hock a silver chain to my jeans, she starts cracking up.

"What are you gonna paint your nails next?" She laughs in a teasing way.

"It's still kinda on from last time." I say showing her my painted nails. "So it's okay." She rolls her eyes and walks over, kissing me on my forehead.

"You are getting taller, I had to stand on my tiptoes to get to you." She says warmly filling my heart with love. As we stare at each other the door opens and both our head move to face it. Frank and Reyna stand in the doorway, smiles painted on their faces. I smile back and walk over, pulling Reyna into a hug. I turn to Frank and shake his hand awkwardly, we still have not warmed up 100% to each other.

"How long are you guys staying?" I ask in curiosity, wanting them to stay forever.

"A week or two." Reyna answers. "Its as long as me and Frank have being Praetors and stuff. Hazel can stay as long as she likes."

"I am staying for two weeks, I can't leave you guys alone." She laughs winking. Reyna turns to me and puts her hand on my head with a grin.

"You are getting taller." She points out. I laugh and tell her Hazel said the same thing and that I thought is was only a sister thing. She shoves me and tells me to eat it.

"So." Hazel says. "Me and Reyna have a question. Frank if you don't mind stepping outside for a second." She looks at him kindly and he nods saying he will be out with Percy. He leaves making me alone with the two girls, I raise an eyebrow.

"So." Hazel says calmly.

"Who the fuck is this Will Solace boy?" Reyna asks giving me a grin. I feel my face burn red and I stand up straighter. "We heard about this son of Apollo from Percy, now spill the beans."

"Uh I was going to tell you guys and stuff." I answer awkwardly.

"We are happy for you, Nico. We just need to meet this boy and give him the threat." Hazel says with an innocent smile on her face making her seem like a angel, I can just see the halo.

"Oh uh I can introduce you to hi-"

"No need ladies!" Percy and Piper shout holding the curly blond haired boy by the arms. He looks completely startled and confused. I feel myself get defensive.

"Guys, why the fuck are you dragging him around like a rag doll?" I ask giving them both a death glare. "And might I ask _why and what happened?_ "

"I was sitting on a bench and they picked me up and dragged me here. Also good morning, Nico." Will says smiling awkwardly. I continue to glare.

"I was not a part of this!" Frank says putting his hands up. "I went to find Percy and I see them dragging this Apollo kid to the Pl- Hades cabin."

"Well funny thing is this Apollo boy happens to be my boyfriend Will Solace." I say anger flowing through my body.

"Hello…" Will says awkwardly. "Nice to be dragged her against my free will and meet you all." He says smiling. "You all from New Rome?" He adds asking.

"Yes, my name is Reyna and this is-"

"Nico's sister Hazel, nice to meet you both." He says smiling. "Could you two let go of my arms, I need those to be a doctor, thanks." He asks with a smile. When they let go her rubs his arms and smiles awkwardly. Reyna raises an eyebrow and looks at Hazel. Reyna starts towards him and walks around him looking at him from top to bottom, I watch as all his muscles tense at the sense that her eyes are on him like glue. She stops at his face and grins, I watch him gulp still holding onto his smile.

"Well Will Solace son of Apollo, I have something to tell you and you better listen, okay?" She says giving him a nice smile her eyes piercing into his brain. He nods and his smile drops, he clenches his fists his arms locking up.

"Good, I suggest you listen well. You at all hurt this boy in any way I swear to the gods I will hunt you down holding a metal pipe, make sure it is burning hot and shove it down your throat. But trust me that's not all, I will then put you over a flaming pit and burn your flesh feeding it to my dogs. So let's make a deal, you _don't hurt_ Nico and you get to _not die_ in a painful way. Deal?" She finishes. Everyone's eyes are wide and full of shock, Wills on the other hand show fear. I mean he is being threatened by Reyna by all means. She raises and eyebrow snapping him out of his fear.

"Y-yes ma'am." He says looking ready to poof away. Reyna then smiles at him backing away.

"I am glad. You seem like a nice guy I hope you can prove me right, Will." She says going back to her normal self. Will nods and I try to hold in laughter.

Great intro, hello Will meet the insane people from Rome who will rip you apart. Thats one way to say welcome. To me that's more like welcome to hell, but what do I know. Well there is one thing, the look on Will's face was priceless. I am not letting him forget this day.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews! They made me get out of my slump and do some more writing. Thanks a ton!**

 **Alright so new chapter and I hope you enjoy! ~Asher**

 **PS when I call solangelo and anime trash I mean it as a joke. I mean my life are only those two things so what would that make me HA HA HA...** **SO understand I don't hate anime!**

 **THANKS AND ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Continued on Nico's Prov**

The room echoes with laughter and screaming as we joke around with each other acting like idiots. Percy is on the ground laughing as we all watch Frank do his dare. Frank looks so horrified and uncomfortable by the situation he has been put into that it's hard to not smile and break down laughing. Frank finishes his face bright red reflecting embarrassment and sits down next to Hazel who gives him a little shove.

"Alright, who is next?" Piper asks Frank with a devilish grin. I look at Will and he looks at me, winking then looking back at her. Frank looks around at everyone and his eyes meet up with Will's making Will realize his fate.

"Will, truth or dare." Frank asks him with a kind smile, he is lucky he got Frank and not Piper or Percy.

"Uh dare." Will answers with a little giggle that makes my heart do a flip in my chest. Frank sighs and thinks for a second before finding something.

"I dare you to dress like, Nico." He says. Will looks at my emo outfit and then looks back raising an eyebrow. "Make up and all." Frank adds making Will laugh. I get up and walk over to my dresser, opening it to find a big pair of something that could fit him. I find a pair of skinny jeans that are red on one leg and black on the other. Will stares at me like i am crazy. Next I pull out a pierce the veil shirt that would go with the red. He stares at the red letters on the shirt and looks ready to die. That's when I pull out the make up kit that makes him want to die.

"Okay, sunny boy." I grin. "Put these on." I say handing him the pair of clothing I picked out. He groans and walks into my bathroom to change. When he comes out of the restroom we all hold in our laughter as we see un emo boy who is all about light wearing skinny jeans and black. I look at his sandals and shake my head in protest and throw him a pair of black leather boots. He sighs and puts them on. Then I pull out the eyeliner or guyliner and walk to him. He squirms as I do it making me scream at him for messing me up. After I finish I can't hold in my laughter, he looks like a emo kid but with blond curly hair. He tells me to be quiet.

"Okay who is next?" Hazel asks looking at Will with a grin. He looks at Percy and grins making percy laugh nervously.

"Percy truth or dare?" He says smiling at him kindly.

"Truth." He answers. Everyone in the room calls him a wimp.

"Okay, if you had to kiss a boy in this room who would it be? Oh and besides Jason because we all know that too well." Percy sighs in protest but then looks around.

"Frank, my boy!" He shouts putting his hands out for a kiss. Frank says no and laughs awkwardly. Percy looks disappointed and Annabeth elbows him for that.

"Okay my turn." Percy says and without a second to think about he shouts the name. "Nico, truth or dare?" I look at him and try to think. If I do truth he will ask me why he is not my type or something so dare seems like the only option here.

"Ugh dare." I say cursing in Italian. He grins evilly, rubbing his hands together.

"Okay Nico, I dare you too…" He pauses making butterflies appear in my stomach. "Kiss Will on the lips."

The butterflies start flying at a higher speed and my face goes red. I immediately wish I did truth, but I did promise on the river to complete all dares and answer all truths honestly. I guess I have no choice. I give him a look of pure hate as I get up. I turn in front of Will who has the reddest face I have ever seen on him, then I lean in our lips colliding. There is loud screeches from the group. We let go of each other and I feel my face burn as red as it can get. They all are clapping as I sit down shaking my head. My friends sometimes.

My head hits the pillow and feels a sense of relief set in as I close my eyes. The bed starts moving as Hazel comes next to me to join me. I feel her arms wrap around my tiny body in a hug. I turn to her our faces close. She smiles at me and moves my hair out of my face, pushing them behind my ears. She kisses me on the forehead and tells me she loves me. I watch as her eyes slowly slip, making her fall into a deep sleep. I brush my hands through her golden curly hair as she sleeps, slowly drifting off myself. My eyes find their way shut and I drift off to sleep without a dream.

My eyes flutter open when I hear a loud crash. Hazel jumps up gasping in shock then turns to me in confusion. My head whips around when I see a bright light exploded from a distance making me jump to my feet. Rushing, I grab my sword and throw on a pair of black vans (even though they are my sisters) and run out the door gripping the sword firmly. People are running to the source all of them still in their pjs and slippers looking all tired and scared. I jump into the crowd and the shadow travel to the spot. I appear in front of the crowd making a boy behind me squeal and fall over. I ignore him and look up at the sky to see what that fire was. There is a golden like shape that is trying to land blowing fire from a pit like mouth. My eyes widen as I see what appears to be a golden dragon, slowly I realize who owns the beast.

"What's up my people!" Leo screams waving to people with a grin of delight. His dragon lands with a thud making me stamper a bit, he looks down at me and grins.

"Nico, wassup man? I hope me being away didn't harm you too much, I know how much I meant to you." He says winking. My chest starts to pound and my fists grip together making my face turn into a reflection of deep deep anger, I have never been so pissed. Here he is dropping down as if we was just returning from visiting family or something when he fucking died and made everyone morn, he made my sister act like I did when Bianca died. She lasted like that for two weeks then was fine. He raises an eyebrow at me as he realizes the huge glare I am giving him, he seems confused by it.

"What, was it something I said?" He asked looking quite oblivious to the situation. I go to answer but hear a loud gasp from behind me. Hazel starts running towards him full speed ahead as he jumps down from his dragon. They hug as she sobs into his shoulder saying she thought he died, didn't we all. I scowl, but quickly put the look away when she turns to look at me.

"Nico isn't this great!" She says tears of joy falling from her eyes. I nod putting on a completely fake smile that would seem obvious to anyone, Leo seemed to see the act.

"Um Nico what's the matter? Did I do something?" He asked his grin kinda melting.

"Oh now you care, glad to know." I say clapping my hands together, Hazel gives me a look and ignores me feeling a bit annoyed at me. Sadly I feel no guilt towards what s happening. All I want to do is let this boy know what he did to my friends. I go to say more but I am interrupted by a shout.

"Leo!" I hear Piper and Jason scream running to him giving him a hug she lets go and kisses him on the cheek in a friendly way. Then Piper does something we did not expect. She backs up, lifts her hand in the air and slaps him across the face, leaving a red mark. Jason gives him this look and crosses his arms both of them feeling a bit angry. At least I am not alone in this and seem less like an asshole.

"Where have you been, it's been a year now Leo! We thought you were dead!" Piper screams. Leo looks guilty and explains that he did die but came back to life because of the potion.

"Also I sorta went back for Calypso." He says blushing a bit " _Speaking of her,_ honey will you come down?" He shouts up. "I got a hot new girlfriend." He says grinning and doing jazz hands making Jason raise an eyebrow. Hazel looks up excitedly as the girl peeks her head other to look at us. The girl hops down and stares at us all. She has a white gown and pretty orange brown hair. She smiles at us all feeling awkward.

"Hello, my name is Calypso." She says kindly. Piper looks at her with glee and gives her a hand which she shakes.

"Leo I am so happy for you!" Piper says forgetting her anger and instead giving her a warm smile. I still give him a look but I decide it's best if I drop my anger. He is back now and that's all that matters at the moment Leo grabs the girl's hand and they all welcome her with kindness. That's when she turns to me which means it's my turn. I smile at her.

"Welcome to camp, I hope you can find this place feeling like home." I say putting my hand in my pocket and holding my sword with another. That's when Chiron runs to Calypso pulling her into a big hug. She starts to cry tears of joy as they hug and she tells him he has gotten longer which just sounds weird to me, but whatever. Everyone claps and welcomes her as a part of the big family. She shakes hands with Percy and whispers in his ear laughing awkwardly looking a bit guilty. Percy laughs and tells her it's perfectly alright, she looks relieved.

"Nico?" Leo's voice says from behind me. I turn to him and I feel my glare slowly come back. "Nico, I know you hate me and that you have even before I died but can we make up? I mean it would be best if we didn't do this and we sorta make up or at least act like it around the othe-"

"Leo I don't hate you, I am just _extremely_ pissed off at you. You have no idea what Hazel went through after your death, to make a long story short she acted like me. I don't want that happening to her, I don't want her to become me and you made her almost do just that. For that I want to beat you up, luckily everyone else seems to forgive you so I can't. I want to let you know, I will not forgive you until you make it up to her and when you do, I will tell you. Until then, this stays the same." I finish my eyes reflecting full fury. He sighs and nods to me looking guilty.

"Look Nico, I had no idea that happened and I know I can't say anything that will make you forgive me, but I want to let you know how sorry I truly am."

"I am glad, but my statement stays the same. Welcome back, Valdez." I say nodding. After I finish I turn and walk away heading back to the Hades cabin. I do admit I do feel a bit guilty but that guilt is swallowed by anger. I was unable to protect Bianca so it's my job to protect Hazel with everything I have, even if I lose friends.

I reach my cabin and walk in sitting on my bed putting my face onto my hands. My head starts to hurt and I can feel my heart beat inside my brain making it ten times unbearable. I throw my sword off the bed and let it clatter onto the floor with a loud thud. I glare at the ceiling as I lay down on the bed, getting lost in my thoughts.

Did I do the right thing?


	12. Chapter 12

**I am sorry for this thing being so late. I have had low motivation and have been really depressed lately so I dont feel like doing anything I know I love. Also there are big testing going on and all that shit including homophobes who love to tell me their opinions on me being gay, fun right? I hope I can get out of this little funk I seem to be stuck in and continue to write more.**

 **Thanks for understanding and I love hearing from you guys.**

 **~Asher**

* * *

 **Will's Prov**

My hands shake and my lip quivers as I stare at the letter that rests in my hands. The address, the name, it brings fear into my life. My family has not written or even tried to speak to me in five years and here they are now, writing me a letter. I don't want to open it, I want to leave it in the pits of hell where it belongs. I know it's wrong of me to feel this way, but I can't stop myself from the emotions. My family has not been here for me and has been kinda the opposite, I am not sure if I want to walk back to them or not. They don't know about me being gay, but like I said they would flip and disown me. Maybe I don't want to see them so I can still say I have a family, not that they got rid of me.

The letter stares back at me and I decide it's only right to open it up. Ripping the paper with shaking fingers a note sits in the pouch, waiting to be read. I grab it out of the envelope and slowly unfold it, my fingers shaking. I stare at my mothers handwriting and feel myself panic as I get lower down it.

Dear Will,

I know it has been _so_ long since we have talked and I feel just awful about it, but I have some news for you. This might be shocking, but I ask you to bear with me. As you know I am married to your step dad Jim and we are very happy, well we decided to go one step further. I am pregnant with your sibling. We don't know what gender the baby is yet, but I can tell you we are more than excited. Your twin step brothers ar even picking names for it.

The reason I am telling you this is we would love you to come for the baby shower and celebrate its upcoming birth! I would love to see you again and see what's been happening in your life. You also may bring friends if you feel it's necessary, we will be glad to meet them.

I hope we see you there!

Love,

Your mother

My eyes widen in shock at the new news I have just got. My mother is pregnant and she didn't, like I don't know, _call me? I found out by a letter_. The thought of that just makes my eyes reflect with anger, why the hell would she not make an effort to talk to her son? Then at the same time I don't want to see them. Jim is abusive and my step brothers are mean and used to beat me up as a kid. I don't want to be near them, but my mother I want to see so badly. It's a lose win situation.

I put the letter down and sit on one of the patient's bed feeling over emotional and stressed. Everything was going great and now it's all fallen down. I guess it's how the world, to make the perfect things fall. I feel myself lose all the happiness I gained from this week and I thought that I could finally forget and be at peace, I guess I look on the bright side too much.

"Will, who is the letter from?" Sarah asks looking at me her face full of worry. I sigh and hand her it letting her read it. Her eyes widen knowing how much I worry about my family, she looks up at me with a look full of pity. I sigh and take it back looking at my mothers handwriting, I need someone to come with me I can't do this on my own.

"I need to talk to Nico." I say quietly. She nods and gives me a slight push to get me on my feet. I start towards the door and look back at her. She winks at me and gives me a thumbs up and i return with a slight smile. Slamming the door behind me I start to the Hades cabin and to my surprise I see di Angelo sitting outside drinking a cup of tea. I raise an eyebrow but say nothing and walk over to him. He looks up at me and smiles making me feel all warm inside. He always can make me happy when I am sad.

"Mind if I join you?" I ask feeling flustered. He moves over a bit and I make my way right next to him sitting shoulder to shoulder. Nico is still in his pjs and he looks tired. I smile at him and sigh pulling out the letter. He looks at it weirdly.

"What is that?" He asks me. I sigh.

"Its called hell, a letter from my mom. She wants me to visit her for her baby shower." I answer silently. He looks at me concerned but takes the letter and read it. Nico sighs and hands it back to me.

"I think you should go." He says taking a sip of his tea.

"I planned too it's just I don't think I can alone." I say rubbing my neck awkwardly. He looks at me a smiles nodding a bit.  
"Of course I will come with you, Solace." Nico says kindly. I smile back at him and feel the urge to kiss him, of course I don't because we are in public. Still he is so cute it's hard not to.

The wind blows through my hair giving off a crisp breeze that makes my body shiver. I look up in the sky to see birds fly into the air, seems like wherever we are the birds are too. I smile at the creature at look back down sighing, taking stress off my chest. I will be fine as long as he is with me, I will bring the others so that it won't be noticeable and they can help distract my family from the love that gleams in my eyes when I look at him. He is my everything and it's almost impossible to hide that. I want to be with him forever.

"Nico, I love you." I say looking at him. He looks up with a smile.

"I love you too, Solace."

That's when all my worries go away, as long as I have him i'll be fine.


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay I am soooo sorry for how long it has been. I have just been so depressed and shit ugh I know I am shit. Look I am better now so I am getting my ass back on track.**

 **It wont happen again.**

 **I promise.**

 **I am sorry and yeah...**

 **Enjoy? ~ Asher**

* * *

 **Nicos Prov**

I stare at my food feeling my mind wander from the world. Will told me everything about his family and childhood, about his step dad and twin brothers. I couldn't believe half of what I heard. If I was in the same boat I don't think I would be able to smile like him. Will always says he isn't brave but after what I heard there is no denying how brave he is. I just wish he could see it.

"So you guys want to come?" Will asks looking a bit desperate. Reyna, Hazel, Percy, Jason, Piper and Annabeth all nod their heads. Reyna said that she would love to and Hazel agrees smiling. Will smiles and thanks them over and over again looking pretty happy. Just then Leo looks up and asks if he can come. Will looks at him shocked but nods smiling.

"Thanks man, I will do my best to be good." He says winking. I look up at him with a slight look that says _you better be_ , then I look back at my plate sighing. My eyes stay on my meal for most of dinner until I hear my name and feel my eyes bolt up looking shocked. Calypso looks at me raising an eyebrow looking a bit worried. I must of missed what she said because everyone is staring at me. I feel my face burn up as I look at everyone.

"Nico, did you hear me?" She asks. Leo gives me a weird look but says nothing.

"I uh no I didn't hear you." I say rubbing my neck awkwardly. She laughs a little and tilts her head a bit.

"I said I am proud of you." She repeats smiling. I look at her confused.

"Proud of what?" I ask. Everyone starts laugh. I look at Will who has a bright red face and looks ready to blow up from embarrassment. I must of missed a lot while i was daydreaming.

"I am proud of you for being so openly gay." She says laughing more covering her mouth with one hand, just like Will does. I feel my face burn brighter and I look down awkwardly smiling which makes everyone else laugh. I wish I didn't zone out so I would know what the fuck they were talking about, I think I should listen more.

Calypso winks at me and takes a bite of her food. Leo rests his head on her shoulder and I see Hazel smile at her meal. I guess everyone is happy for him, I guess I should be lighter on him.

"Congrats, Leo." I say giving him a slight grin. He moves up and stares at me weirdly.

"What did I do? Did I make it up for what I did or?" He asks which makes everyone look at me wondering what he has to make up. I shake my head and rest my head on my hand.

"For your girlfriend you dumbass." I say laughing about. "Your no where near to making it up." He looks a bit disappointed but nods resting his head back on him.

"Nico, what do you mean by make it up to you?" Piper asks curiously. I move getting a bit awkward.

"Its nothing, don't worry about it." I lie smiling at her. She doesn't believe it and gives me a look, I shove food in my mouth as a reply. She shakes her head and turns to Leo asking him, he does the same thing I did.

"Calypso do you know what's going on between Leo and Nico?" She asks. Calypso nods laughing a bit. I think it was more of an awkward laugh than anything else.

"Um well it's boy things you know…" He says looking down stabbing her food with her fork. Piper uses charmspeak and demands to know. Of course it works.

"Nico is pissed at Leo for hurting Hazel by not returning or even sending information that he was alive. So he said he would forgive him if he made it up to her." She says. When she finishes he covers her mouth looking at me worried. "Crap what just... I didn't mean to…" She panics.

"Nico!" Hazel says looking at me, she doesn't look happy. I look at my meal and shrug, Leo looks up awkwardly. "I forgave him, it's stupid that you haven't yet! I mean sure he hurt me but come on!"

"He didn't just hurt you, he broke your heart. I can't forget how depressed you became and how much pain you were in. Of course you forgave him, but I can't. The way he hurt you, I can't let it go." I answer staring at him. Leo looks down with an ashamed look on his face. Calypso looks at us both and sighs.

"Nico it's my fault. I wanted time with him alone so I told him to hold off on contacting you guys. Please don't blame this on him." She looks at me beggingly. I raise an eyebrow at her and sigh shaking my head.

"Everyone knows something about me and that's when I set my mind on something it stays put."

"Nico." Hazel hisses. "Forget it for once, for me damn it." I look up at her shocked, she never cusses. She is one of the most cleanest people I know, she would only cuss if she was really angry. Hazel stares at me her eyes burning. I glare back and it ends up being an Hades kids stare off. The lights slowly start to dim and crystals start to pop from the ground.

"Forget it." Hazel hisses.

"I can't." I snap back making the room get darker to the point where people notice and look around their eyes meeting at us. They realize what is happening and everyone tenses up, staring at us with worry. Will, who is between us looks very concerned for his safety. He says nothing and looks at the two of us only moving his eyes. I feel my hands tighten around the seat as I stare into the dark eyes of my little sister. Slowly I feel myself want to back out, I don't want to fight with her. I would hate to lose her, but with everyone staring my pride is also on the line. Sadly I know which one I would rather lose.

"Fine, you fucking win. Ill drop it." I say looking away from her my face showing complete anger. The room starts to light up again and the crystals that popped out go back down into the ground. I glare at my food and then stand up walking out of the dinner hall. I hands are shaking from anger and I feel tears start to fall from my eyes. Its not im crying from being sad, it's just anger. I am so angry that I feel like crying.

I start running to my cabin my eyes getting blurry from the tears that stream out of them. I throw open the door and run to the queen bed slamming my face into the pillow letting out sobs. I sit up, my face burning with anger and I start beating the pillow. My fists slam into it again and again as I scream words that would get me a muzzle if people heard. I start screaming tearing my blankets off the bed. I end up falling off with them and hit the ground with a thud. I stare at the wall and start crying harder, curling up into a ball. I shove my face into my knees and cry cursing at myself. Then I hear the door open. My eyes open and I peek from under the bed to see who it is. I see a red pair of converse and immediately know who it is. I jump staring at Will in the eyes my cheeks wet with tears. He looks at me shocked then walks over to me pulling me into a hug. I start to cry again as he pulls me closer.

"Nico, it's okay she isn't mad at you. She feels bad for snapping at you like that, Hazel knows that she went a little too far. You have nothing to worry about." He says trying to calm me down. I nod taking loud breaths that are fast. He rubs a hand through my hair and sings softly making me feel calm.

"Nico to be honest if I was you I would be pissed too. It's not only you, Piper and Jason were mad at him. We all are a little unhappy with him."

"Yeah but no one did what i did." I say through fast and painful breaths.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean anything. You and Hazel will be fine, okay?" He says.

"Okay." I say wiping my eyes. He rubs my cheeks smiling down at me, I smile back slightly. "I guess I was a little harsh" I say laughing a bit. He laughs nodding.

"It reminded me not to get on your bad side." He says joining in my laughter. Sadly the fun is shut down when Hazel swings the door open looking completely guilty. I start walking to her and force her into a hug. She starts sobbing into my shoulder telling me how sorry she was, I tell her the same. She looks up at me smiling. I smile back feeling better and less ready to kill my pillow and throw it in hell.

"You still coming to Wills moms baby shower?" I ask laughing. She laughs and nods letting of me.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

 **Instagram: .**


	14. Im sorry letter

My friend tried to kill himself, he most likely won't live. Please understand why it will be awhile before I can write again. He was like a brother to me and i'm just really upset and unable to focus on this right now. I hope you understand. I'm sorry for being such a fuck up.

Sorry ~Asher


	15. Chapter 15

**IM BACK! Sorry about it all I was going through a lot. My friend is okay and alive, everything is alright.**

 **Thank you all for understanding and being here for me. Knowing that you all were here to pray and support me until I was stable enough to come back really made me happy.**

 **I am writing the next chapter as we speak and it most likely will be uploaded today.**

 **Thanks again! ~Asher**

* * *

 **Wills Prov**

Bags get thrown into the car with a loud thud. My mind seems to wander unable to hear all the voices around me. Today is the day I will drive to my mother's house to see her once again. Five years it has been and I am unsure on how the turnout will be.

My arms go through the sleeves of the gray jacket my mother gave me before I left. I used to wear it all the time as a kid, until I found out I was gay. That's when I put it in a box and hid it under my bed. I never thought I would take it out and wear it again.

The sun is bright today, maybe Apollo is trying to help me out a bit. I mean he was never here for me anyways. Well what do you expect from a god. At least it's a pretty day, I guess that's enough to distract me or at least for as long as the drive is, who knows really.

"Will." Nico says looking up at me with a blank expression. "Are you ready to go?" I smile and lean down kissing him on the cheek. His face burns red but his expression stays the same. I can't help but to feel better. Everything he does is so cute and it kinda pisses me off. I have memorized all his face expressions and what they mean. I know his movements and all the hints he gives off when he is unhappy about something. I can just look at him and feed off his emotions. I guess that's a good trait to have when in a relationship. To be honest I wonder if he can do the same for me.

"Yes, I am ready." I smile staring down at his red face. "Thank you for coming with me." He nods smiling slightly tilting his head. I swear if he gives me a nosebleed while we are on the road i'll kill him. Well at least I won't end the world with one… Percy.

"Well if you're ready, let's go." He says sticking his hands in his pocket. Nodding I grabbing his hand and leading him to the camp half blood van we were given. It will keep our sents hidden from monsters. The last thing we want to do is get attacked with a pregnant lady on our hands.

I open the car doors and smile at him helping him into the white van, kinda like a prince. The prince of the dead, sounds hot. I feel my cheeks get red feeling a bit awkward, I never thought I could get so flustered over a boy. I curse in greek and sit down next to Nico who has a raised eyebrow. I smile.

Annabeth sits behind the wheel with Percy next to her. Percy turns on the radio switching through the stations and Annabeth shakes her head. Reyna sits next to Piper and Jason who sit in the second row and Hazel and Frank sits with us in the back. Leo and Calypso sit in the third row right in front of us. I smile at everyone thanking them. I really hope everything goes alright, I would hate it if they got hurt because of me.

Nico yawns and stares outside the window his eyes closed halfway. He is never up this early and I can't help but want to lay on his lap. Of course I won't. Not in front of Hazel and Reyna, definitely not Reyna. They will have my head and I kinda want to keep that attached to my neck.

Nico shuffles a bit and rests his head on my shoulders making my face burn bright red. His eyes close and he takes a deep breath his mouth still a little open. I slide my hand on top of his and connect fingers knotting them together. His hand is so cold, luckily I am like a living heater.

He rubs his cheek on me getting comfortable. The movement makes my face get redder but I rest my head on his sighing. I notice Percy look at us through the mirror with a smile painted on his face. He mouths something to me that looks to be _thank you_.

The car moves with the road making us bounce up and down. My eyes go to to the cows that we pass, their lives seem so easy. I mean before they get turned into a hamburger. I guess that's not so easy, but you get the point.

"Okay we are going to stop for lunch." Percy says pulling into Mcdonald's which makes Nico pop up in interest. I laugh covering my mouth at Nico's wide eyes. He flips me off which makes Hazel give him a tiny slap on his shoulder.

The car stops and we slide the car doors open, all of us jump out glad to be out. I stretch and them smile at Nico who rubs his eyes. One thing I love about Nico is when he is tired he acts younger or at least his age. He just acts cuter and is okay with more things, you know less angry. Nico looks up at me and I smile back. We grab hands and start to the food, I didn't realize how hungry I was until I smelt the scent of it. My stomach growls in frustration as I pull the doors open letting him inside. He nods saying thank you. As we walk in I feel my heart skip a beat. Three people sit at a table and the thing is I know exactly who they are.

My old friends from middle school. They are sitting right there, they only people that truly cared about me when I lived here.

I freeze as their eyes rest on my face. Will they remember me?

* * *

 **SOCIAL MEDIAS:**

 **Instagram: .**

 **Twitter: skunkerbox**

 **Lgbt admin instagram: _l.g.b.t.q.i.a**


	16. Chapter 16

**Nicos Prov**

I feel Wills muscles tense up and he freezes his eyes getting wide. He stares at three teenagers sitting in front of us. I watch as they start to stare back. They stare at each other for at least five minutes until one of them, a girl in a white tank top, army pants and combat boots, eyes widen in shock and disbelief. She stands up slowly walking over to him and stops.

"Is that you, Will?" She asks and when the others hear they jump up too with the same reaction. Will wakes up from the shock and replies.

"Jess?" He asks a smile forming onto his face. The girl, Jess, puts her hands over her mouth smiling. The rest of them, a boy with brown hair pushed back and a girl with blonde hair with pink dye at the ends, starts to walk over to us. "Emma, Nick." Will says smiling at them. I look at them all raising an eyebrow.

"Oh it's been so long!" Emma shouts jumping into him turning it into a hug. Jess and Nick walk over joining the act of affection as I stand there my eye twitching. Emma lets go the other two still hugging and stares at me confused. My teeth are clamped together and for some reason I look ready to hurt someone. She raises and eyebrow.

"Will who is this angry little boy?" She asks.

"Little boy!" I shout making my hands into a fist. "I am only a year younger then this asshole!" I point at Will angrily.

"You i'm sorry you just are a bit short." She laughs smiling down at me. "Not to mention cute in a dark way." I feel my eye twitch again. Will starts laughing and the others let go staring at me.

"This is Nico, he is a friend of mine." He says smiling. Emma goes to hug me but I move out of the way making her stumble a bit. She turns to me pouting, her eyebrows scrunched together. I turn my angry look to a blank one.

"Not very friendly." She complains. Jess and Nick tell her to shut the fuck up and then smiles at me. I raise an eyebrow at them and cross my arms.

"Sorry guys he gets jealous easily." Will laughs. "I think he is upset that he doesn't know what is going on. Well and the fact that he was called short and little." I humph and lift my chin a bit. "Nico these were my high school friends. You know, before I left." He says informing me. I don't move making my expression a little more ticked off looking. In a split second he gets whats the problem. "Oh and what I mean by friend is uh boyfriend, he is my boyfriend." He informs them. Emma squeals and turns to me her eyes wide and smiling like an insane fangirl. She jumps at me lifting me into a hug. I mean she literally lifts me up off the ground.  
"Will! Make her ACK Will! Put me down! I am not a doll!" I shout lifting my legs into the air and kicking. She laughs and squeezes me tighter.

"Oh Will he is so cute and small! He is my smol baby!" She says rubbing our cheeks together. "A angry smol baby!"

"Who you calling small and a baby? Unhand me!" I shout glaring and moving my face from hers. Jess shakes her head laughing a bit. Nick slaps Will on the back and laughs too. Will joins in making me want to kick him… and kiss him.

"This is not funny, Solace!" I complain giving him a death glare. "Will!"

"Okay Emma let him go." He asks laughing. Emma does as she is told and I fall to the ground gasping. I curse under my breath breathing loudly. She smiles at me.

"You are insane." I say under gasps. She winks at me. Will helps me up and I rest my hand on my forehead sighing, Nick holds in laughter and calls me cute which makes me shout. Will laughs with Jess, but it's soon shut when Hazel walks in.

"Nico what's going on I heard screaming?" She asks looking out of breath. I turn to her.

"Oh Hazel hello. Everything is fine." I answer feeling dizzy from all the spinning. She looks at them and the rest of our group walks in also staring at them. Will informs them and everyone smiles at the old friends. I put my hands in my pockets. They invite us to sit with them and we do after ordering our food. I sit next to Will and sadly Emma sits right next to me smiling. I take a bite of my hamburger feeling annoyed, she continues to smile at me. Then she says something that makes me choke on my soda, she said what a cute emo. I look at her glaring.

"Emo? What the fuck is an emo?" I say putting my soda down. She laughs and explains it to me. As she does I look down at my black ripped skinny jeans, My Chemical Romance t shirt and my black fingerless leather gloves. I realize that I am indeed emo. I slowly start to die.

Will laughs and grabs my hand making my face burn red.

"A GRUMPY LITTLE SMOL GAY BABY!" Emma shouts flailing around. I slam my head against the table groaning. "Literally you are like every anime character ever." I end up choking on my hamburger too. Did she just call me an anime character?

I stare down at the phone Will gave me on my birthday and send him a text. He replies without a second to spare.

 **NICO 1:32PM:** What is up with this girl? Why does she think i'm cute? Everyone at camp is scared of me she should be too.

 **WILL 1:32PM:** She has always been like that and don't you think it's good that she is not scared of you? Idk thats just me.

 **NICO 1:33PM:** If you were called small I think you would want her to fear you.

 **WILL 1:34PM:** I guess I can see that LOL

 **NICO 1:34PM:** Don't use LOL ever again. Also the are cool with us? Like being gays and shit.

 **WILL 1:34PM:** Yeah they knew. I told them before I left and they were chill.

 **NICO 1:35PM:** Okay I guess that's good. That's all I wanted to know.

I place my phone back in my pocket sighing. Percy and Nick are talking and getting along. The good thing is for once i'm not raging with jealousy, I am okay with it. It feels kinda good to not have to worry about being jealous. To able to watch him and not be in pain knowing he won't like me back. It's a sense of freedom and I am glad I was able to start feeling this way.

"So Will, what are you doing back?" Jess asks. "I mean when you told us goodbye it seemed like it was for good."

"I am here for my moms baby shower and i'm afraid i'm only staying for two weeks." He answers smiling awkwardly. "And I thought it was for good, I didn't intend on visiting." Emma looks at him sadly.

"Where did you go anyways?" She asks. Wills eyes flicker with fear but quickly goes back to their warm self.

"I live in New York." He answers without anything else to say. Emma nods sadly, okay maybe she isnt too bad. I will let her off the hook as the insane fangirl. "It is great to see you guys."

"Hmm I bet." Jess says looking a bit pissed off, Nick nudges her giving her the eye. Will looks down looking guilty messing with the ring I gave him a while ago making things get awkward at the table. I look up and force a smile which I think freaks a lot of people out. I guess emos dont smile?

"Ahh stop that!" Emma shouts pinching my cheeks. I shove her off glaring and she nods. "Better, that was just creepy." I roll my eyes and grab Will's hand trying to make him feel better. He smiles sadly at me and I smile back making Emma freak out and scream stop. I shake my head laughing a little still looking at him in the eyes. Will Laughs back and makes a face at Emma who also joins in. Jess takes a bite of her burger.

"Well we have an hour more to go so we best get back on the road." Jason says smiling. Jess looks up at Will and throws a napkin at him. He looks at it and on it is her number. He puts the napkin in his pocket and smiles at her. She forces one back.

"It was nice meeting you." Frank says nicely as Emma begs for my number. I reject her and she makes a sad face that ends up making me give it to her. I slightly hate myself right now.

We wave good bye and jump back into the van all feeling full. Will just looks down which makes me unhappy. He types in his phone as Jess texts him. I watch lying on his shoulder my face burning red. He grabs my hand and kisses me on the forehead. I smile and shut my eyes drifting off to bed.

Hopefully we can get through this, together.


	17. Chapter 17

**Wills Prov**

The countryside runs past as the car makes its way through my old town I grew up in. I can't lie that I feel guilty for leaving people even though I had no choice. Jess more than anyone. I know how upset she is with me and if I was here I would be too. We knew eachother since I was seven and we would do everything together. I just wish I could tell her, but I know I can't.

"What was up with that Jess girl?" Nico asks resting on my shoulders. I sighs and rest my head on his.

"Well before I knew I was gay I went out with her." I answer.

"You two were dating?" He asks seeming a bit jealous. I nod sighing.

"She really liked me but I just felt off. I mean I cared for her but it was off all at the same time. It was like different and weird. I just couldn't figure out why it was abnormal. Until she one day, then it made sense that I was into men." I say looking down at him. He looks up at me his chin resting on my shoulder.

"How did you find that out?" He asks looking like a puppy. I smile.

"Well i'll have to whisper that one." I say and he raises and eyebrow. I lean down into his ear and mumble it.

"Dick." I whisper grinning. His face goes red and I start laughing. My arms wrap around my stomach as I do so making my head sit between my legs. He shakes his head calling me a bitch which makes me kiss him on the cheek making his face brighter. He gives me a serious look.

"Alright alright I will tell you how I really found out." I say feeling glad that Hazel and Frank moved up seats next to Leo and Calypso. "So what happened is Jess and I were hanging out in my bedroom after our dinner date, I was feeling more confused than ever and she was talking about how much she liked me. Then out of nowhere she pins me down on the bed and starts to kiss me. I was shocked and stupid so I layed there and let her. Jess was always known as the bad kid and I was known as the good shy kid that only smiled."

"You still are. Well not shy but yeah." Nico points out kissing me on the cheek.

"True." I say laughing. "So she was making out with me as I sit there wide eyed and shocked."

"Jess." I try saying between our mouths that collide. She sits on top of me putting her hands through my hair messing it up and I continue to sit there. What should I do, I don't want to do this. It doesn't feel right.

She lets go of my lip and stares down at me with her light grey eyes that almost look white. I am breathing loudly and grabbing onto the sheets for dear life. Jess sits up and starts to take off her leather jacket making me panic. Her eyes stay on mine and I feel my heart pound. Something is not right, it feels weird. I can't do this.

"Jess, wait please." I squeak. She ignores me and takes off her shirt leaving her only in her bra and ripped jeans. All my muscles go into lock mode as I try to avoid her chest like the plague. She leans down and starts to kiss me again. Her hands move up my shirt and that's when I lose it. I jump up and roll off the bed hitting the ground with a loud thud. Jess looks at me weirdly and sits up. I take deep breaths and my eyes widen in realization. I am not attracted to her.

"Will? Will what is it?" She asks looking down at me. I don't look at her and continue kneeling down on the ground in shock and guilt. I can't look at her, I can't.

"Jess." I whisper feeling like I am gonna cry. She jumps down and pulls me into a hug.

"Will what is it?" She asks her voice full of concern. She has always been there for me when I was in pain, that day when I felt the world was bad she helped me through it and here I am breaking her heart.

"Jess I can't do this." I whimper my lips trembling.

"It's okay I understand. I'll go put my shirt back on, it's okay I get it."

"No, Jess no." I say pushing her away and standing up. "Jess I don't know how to say this without hurting you." I look down at her. Her eyes are wide and tears start to appear in them. "Jess I have been trying to figure myself out lately and I have found out that I don't find girls… attractive… I mean I think it's a phase I don't know but I can't be in a relationship."

"Will are you saying that you are gay?" She asks starting to cry. I look at her my eyes wide and scared.

"I never said that, gay is wrong. It's against the lord." I say looking away from her.

"Will that's what your parents tell you." She gets up walking over to me. "Do you really believe god would hate a group of people he made? I mean why make them if they are wrong?" I say nothing and look at her.

"Please don"t tell me that I am." I beg starting to cry. She pulls me back into a hug telling me its okay. I shove my face into her shoulder and start crying. We sob together for a while holding on to each other. I tell her i'm sorry and she tells me to be quiet and it's okay. Guilt forms in my chest and she holds my face in front of her.

"Will, I will help you figure this out." She says grabbing my hand and making me sit on the bed. Jess pulls out her computer and looks up naked girls. I panic and tell her that's unholy but she ignores me pulling up a picture. I feel nothing which makes me hate myself more. Then she goes back on google search and looks up naked men which makes my muscles tense up in fear. Please lord make me feel nothing for this, please.

She pulls it up and I feel myself start to sink in horror as I stare at the picture. I feel something, something I have never felt before. I look away and start to cry. She sighs and shoves my head into her lap rubbing my back up and down as I cry. I grab onto her legs weeping in horror at the truth.

I am gay, I am something my parents told me was a sin. I remember My gay uncle and fear the same will happen to me, I don't want to be disowned and cut out from the family. I want to stay here with Jess, Nick, Emma, and my mother. What will the others say when they find out? Will they hate me too? I know my mother will.

"I will be here Will. It will be okay, I will stay with you forever."

Then weeks later I left with only a note.

"I would be mad at you too. I mean she kinda has the right." Nico says grabbing my hand. I nod and lay on his shoulder sighing loudly. He plays with my hair and tells me she will get over it. I nod again trying to believe him, for some reason I can't.

I guess I will have to try. Try and look on the bright side.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys thanks for all the support! I love hearing from you guys reviews make my day. Thank you all so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **~Asher**

 **Also real quick. SOLANGELO WAS CONFIRMED IT HAPPENED! okay yeah enjoy. XD**

 **Instagram: .**

* * *

 **Continued on Wills Prov**

I watch The van pull onto my old street my body shaking. The trees are still there that me and Jess used to climb on, they look the same. I see the wooden bridge and creek that we swam in as kids. We used to play pretend in this forest. She was the knight and I was the Princess. I would make a crown with the flowers that grew along the trees and creeks and Jess would let me borrow the dresses she never wore. Running around in the forest and dress was really fun and I felt happy. I would always sit at the bridge waiting for her after school, my legs dangling. My name was Princess Willow and hers was still Jess. I remember one day while we were sitting in a tree she was telling me that I was lucky to be a male. Jess told me she hates being a tomboy because people treat her like a freak. I remember laughing and telling her imagine being a guy that enjoys wearing dresses, that will never be okay in society. At least being a tomboy is a little normal. She laughed back and told me that I was a pretty boy.

Then I kissed her on the cheek.

We were in first grade so I didn't think of it like dating and neither did she, it was just a friendship kiss. That's what I liked about our friendship. We would tell each other that we loved each other and when she told me she had a thing for me in middle school I didn't understand what she meant. I didn't know what love was, I never was loved by my family so I assumed it was different than it really was. I said yes of course and then later broke her heart. The guilt of that is very strong and when she texts me I feel like it's wrong for me to have such a great person. Jess told me that she has a boyfriend and sent me a picture of him. He was cute with dirty blonde hair and green eyes. I am happy for her, I am glad she moved on. I just wish I didn't hurt her like that.

The car turns onto my street and I take a deep breath recognizing every part of the road. I stare at the houses and name all the families that live there. This is a small town so everyone knows each other and everyone knew when I went away. They never asked my mother because they knew it hurt her to speak of it. I bet it was as hard for her as it was for me.

My eyes widen as my eyes reach my house that sits in the same place. The house is yellow and has light blue windows. The door is the same color as the windows and flowers grow in our garden with a bunch of different colors. The white lamp post that sits in front of the house has vines starting to grow up it with roses. The deck is white and has chairs along it. The pond sits there with a little duck floating along is with ducklings following her. The big cherry tree stands tall as it did back then and gives off a little shade. The barn sits behind the house with animals and horses walking around, both inside and out. The well is still there and so is the swing set I used all the time while reading books. Behind the house and barn you can see the forest that grows big. Everything is how I remember it, I feel like crying.

"Will your house is amazing." Nico says his eyes wide with shock. "You must of loved it here." I nod watching the van pull into the driveway of my home. The car stops with a creek and everyone looks around in amazement. The car door opens and we all crawl out our feet going on the concrete driveway. I stare at the garden and see the statue of Mary and David sitting over baby Jesus, I feel a bit sick. The paint on it is chipping but it still stands. It's small but it holds a lot of power that makes me feel unwelcomed.

I sigh and start walking to the deck stepping up the white wooden stairs. I stand at the door and knock three time my arms shaking from fear. I grab my collar and pull at it waiting. Slowly the door knob twists and opens. My mother stands in the doorway with her blond curly hair pulled in a bun with strands of hair falling out. She wears a blue flannel and a white shirt, with blue jeans. Her blue eyes widen when she looks at me. Her hands cup over her mouth and her eyes start to tear up.

"Will, is that you?" She asks in disbelief. My heart starts to beat loudly realizing how much I missed her. I give her a soft smile my eyes also tearing up and she throws herself on me. She is a head shorter then me now, I remember last time i hugged her I was only at her chest.

"Hello, mother." I say wrapping my arms around her. She starts sobbing in joy and I look down, noticing how big her belly is. I smile down at it. She sees where my eyes went and smiles wiping tears from her eyes. I look up at her warmly.

"You have gotten so big, you really are a man now." My mother points out putting a hand on my cheek. I lean my head into her hand smiling at her. My mother is such a beautiful women, it's a shame she is with such a horrible man.

My mother's eyes move to my friends in the background and smiles at them then me. I lead her over to them to introduce. She pushes back and gives me a finger that says one second, walking to the door. She calls for my step dad Jim and my step brothers, Josh and Jake. I feel myself sink a bit but I don't let it show. Jim walks out and raises an eyebrow at me. I feel myself get stiff and awkward, my face burning. I feel his eyes pierce into my soul looking for flaws like always.

"Wow, you actually look like a male and not a transgender faggot." He says coldly. "Welcome back, Will." I feel myself want to sink into a corner. I can tell all my friends are glaring and I know for sure Nico wants to pound him, I just hope that he doesn't.

"Uh thanks." I say awkwardly rubbing my neck. My brother come out wearing jock jackets and backwards hats and nothing says more _i'm an asshole_ then backwards hats and jock jackets with nike shoes. They look at me in shock like I was ugly and now i'm hot, this makes me feel great about myself. Thanks guys, keep it up.

"Will, why don't you introduce us to your friends?" My mother asks awkwardly smiling. I nod feeling a bit pissed and walk them over to my real family.

"Okay this is Reyna, Jason and Piper." I say introducing them. Piper and Jason smile and wave both of them awkwardly holding hands. Reyna nods and my dad judges her.

"Didn't know girls could be fit, kinda unattractive." He says shrugging. Reyna raises and eyebrow looking ready to pound him. Piper uses her charm speaking saying that its normal. I feel ready to hurt my step dad.

"This is Hazel and Frank-"

"A black women and a Chinese man, weird but okay." Jim says looking up boredly. I sigh loudly making a face that says _are you fucking kidding me?_ I roll my eyes and continue anyways.

"Calypso and Leo. Then Percy and Annabeth." I say hoping that he keeps his damn mouth shut, he seems to have nothing to say so I end it off. "Then Nico." Nico nods feeling awkward. My father looks at him with disgust but I give mom a warning and she snaps at him with a look. He gets the hint and says nothing more. I swear I am going to hurt him at the end of this trip.

"Well i'm glad you could all make it." My mother says holding her stomach. "And Will it's so great to see you again." She finishes smiling. "We are going to have a wonderful time." She adds quickly and for some reason it sounds like we _better_ have a good time. I nod saying of course lying through my teeth, I won't enjoy this. Holding this secret will make it hell. As much as I want to have fun it won't happen.

I can't do it.


	19. Chapter 19

**Nico's Prov**

Will led us to a small house on their property that we are going to stay for the week. It was small and white with vines growing on it. There was enough room for all of us and we each have a room. The couples are sleeping together but me, I have my own room in the attic. The place is very nice and has a farm like theme. I feel welcomed even though I know that's the opposite of what I really am. The look Wills step dad gave me told me that I was in for a lot. It just kills me knowing that Will is in so much pain.

He is guilty about Jess and about leaving everyone, guilty for bringing us with him because he was scared. I want him to know that we are happy to be here for him, we would all do it again if we had too.

Will is staying in his room he had before he left. Apparently they didn't touch it and left it just how it was. It kinda makes me upset that we can't act like a couple, even though i'm bad at showing love. What I was doing in the car was very abnormal, I guess I was just trying to make him forget the fear.

I look outside at the horses that stand behind the fence that holds them in. The yellow and black one is away from the rest eating grass and standing next to each other. Without a second of hesitation I rush outside. I run across the field of grass rushing over to them with a slight smile wiping across my face. The black ones eyes go to me and start moving away while the yellow one walks over to me whipping his tail.

"Hello Solace." I say laughing a bit petting him on his neck. The horse takes deep breaths moving his ears back and forth. My smile widens as the black one slowly walks back over to me but far enough away that I can't reach him. He keeps an eye on me as I pet the horse I call Solace. After fighting with itself, the black horse walks to me and allows me to pet his head. Then he rushes back away and watches again lifting his legs up and down in protest. Solace practically begs me for more pets, I feel myself let out a laugh.

"You know that black one hates people." A voice says from behind. I whip my head around and see Jess smiling at me. "He has never let a person get near him, how did you do it?" She asks.

"I didn't do anything he just came, I mean I did-" She laughs cutting my sentence.

"I'm not saying anything, Nico. It's alright." She smiles. "I am assuming Will told you about our history? It's okay if he did and I want you to know I have no intentions to break you two up."

"I wouldn't think so." I say sighing with a blank expression. "You seem too nice to do a thing like that. Plus, me and you both know how much pain he is in." She nods her expression matching mine. Her orange hair dangles down and she kneels down on the fence watching the black and yellow horse walk away together. She tells me how the two creatures remind her of us and I feel my face burn. I look at them too and sigh also kneeling on the fence.

"Your a great kid, Nico." Jess says turning to look at me. My eyes turn to her and I raise an eyebrow. She shakes her head. "I know by the look of you that you are also in pain. You most likely think that you are alone or a monster letting the memories of the past haunt you making you lash out at people. You're scared but you hide it with hate and rage, topped with a glare. You make yourself as unapproachable as you can not because you want everyone to leave you, but because you don't want others to hurt you. I understand that and I am that way. I might not dress in all black but I place the darkness in my personality. It's a hard life and the fact that you put Will first and make sure he is okay is amazing. It really is…. Because I didn't."

I look up at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Why would you think that?" I ask staring at her. She takes a deep breath and looks at me sadly.

"I told the whole school before he came out. I put his life more into hell then it already was." She looks away looking very guilty. "People beat him up, hurt him and said horrible things. I was just angry at him for breaking my heart, I can't tell you how much I regret telling my friend. I didn't think she would tell people and when she did I was in complete shock. Then he left, just vanished. I begged his mom to tell me where he was but she just kept saying he is fine and that he is safe." I look at her feeling a bit shocked myself. She sighs. "Every time I try to talk to him about it he blocks it off like a bad memory. I mean I understand I just wish I could tell him how guilty I feel and how sorry I am. Nico, I am sorry."

I look back to the horses and sigh nodding.

"I know you are." I say the wind blowing in my face. "Everyone makes mistakes. To be honest I have made many. At least you know when you have made one. I just think Will wants to forget it, I think bringing it up is not a good idea. As much as you want to I would just try and forget it too, for the sake of your friendship." I say giving her advice. She Looks back at me and nods turning back to the horses.

"Well I better walk back over to my house." Jess says sighing. "I hope you find happiness." She adds moving off the fence and standing up straight. I nod as she walks away onto a path in the forest. My eyes close and I take a deep breath sighing not sure on what to think. The weather is warm and the sun shines brightly. That's when I get a weird idea.

I grab onto the gate lifting myself over into the horse pen. Some of the horses stare but they don't seem to pay me any attention. I slowly make my way over to the two horses stopping in front of them. The black one I am calling Angel looks at me but doesn't move. I inch closer and closer to it until we are face to face. Angel stares at me ready to run if I make a wrong move, I nod at it.

"I know I can't understand you and I know you can understand me, but let me tell you that we are not different. You fear people and want to be alone to keep from getting hurt or killed. I am the same way, I would rather die alone then be broken by someone I thought cared about me. You don't need to fear me, I am like you." I say reaching my hand out to pet its head. The horse allows it and watches me as I slowly make my way to its side. Placing a hand on his back I lift myself up onto him. He turns his head a bit looking at me and I nod again. Slowly Angel starts walking at the edge of the fence, I grab his main to keep myself from falling off.

I feel accomplished.

I did this not to ride a horse but to show that just because i'm small and skinny doesn't mean I don't have guts and the courage. There was no reason to prove this but I thought maybe it's time I prove it to myself. I am not weak, sure i'm not nice and merciful, but I am brave. It's about time I kick that into my brain. Will is brave for many reasons. He is brave with people and that's a gift I don't possess. Wills bravery is not like mine, he is not a battle type brave but a type of brave that will risk anything for others. I wished that I was that kind of brave for awhile and I believed that I was not brave but now I know the truth, we are all brave. Even the people that can't fight in wars, they have some type of bravery in them.

We all do.

I don't know if that makes sense but what i'm getting at is that we are going to survive this and kick ass. I will help him through this and help him find peace. I don't want him in pain anymore. I am going to help fix him.


	20. Chapter 20

**Wills Prov**

Kicking the dirt along the pathway to the barn I feel myself calm down a bit. The breeze is nice and the weather is warm and sunny. I sigh letting the fresh air into my lungs. Everything is so beautiful, all but the hiding part. The trees move back and forth dancing in the wind, birds sitting on the branches. My eyes move along the barn until they stop on the horses. Nico is sitting on the black one, my heart starts to beat like drums. The black one doesn't like people, what the fuck is he doing riding on it. My legs pick up the speed and I rush over to him screaming his name.

"Nico that horse isn't friendly! Get off quickly!" I shout waving my arms. He laughs at me making the horse rush over to me stopping at the gate. I stand in front of the beast and look up at him in shock.

"Dont worry he is okay with me." Nico says rubbing the horse's neck. "I call him Angel, the yellow one is Solace." He points laughing. "Do you get it? They are always at each others side like we are." He laughs some more which makes a smile creep along my face. I start laughing back and help him off Angel. I stare into his eyes our arms wrapped around each other. I get the strange feeling to kiss him. A electric feeling goes up my spine looking into his dark eyes, making me shiver a bit. He leans in to kiss me but backs off causing me to let go.

"You have cute horses." He says awkwardly. I nod feeling a bit salty that I have to hide my love but I ignore it pushing it down.

"How did you let it allow you to touch it?" I ask in curiosity and trying to forget my disappointment at the fact I can't kiss him. Nico looks at me his eyes wide making him look really cute and it makes me blush. He smiles a bit looking proud.

"I just told him I understand what he feels and he let me." Nico answers shrugging. I nod looking down at him with a smile and red cheeks. He looks away his face burning redder than mine. Sighing I give him a little shove as a sign of affection since that freedom was taken from me. He shoves me back like we did when we were just friends, it was kinda how we flirted. Kinda weird now that I think about it.

"Hey you know what's great?" I say looking at him with a wide smile. Nico looks back at me and raises an eyebrow. "My gay uncle is coming to the baby shower. I can talk to him about it and we won't have to hide it around him." I smile and I watch him look at me in shock.

"You have a gay uncle?" Nico asks in curiosity.

"Yeah he is Jim's brother. He came out and was disowned by Jim. The family forced Jim to invite him so this will be very good for us and maybe will help me tell them." I say with a huge smile. He smiles back and nods looking less stressed. I go to say more but then I hear my name being called from afar and I turn to see my mom waving from the house. I look over and sigh.

"Come on, the rest of the family is here." I say feeling butterflies fly around in my stomach again as me and him start walking to the house. All my other friends are there and I watch them walk into the house with smiles painted on their faces. I grab Nico's arm and drag him as I rush over, letting go as soon as we get close enough walking over to my mother with a smile. She grabs my hand kinda pushing Nico off which you can tell by his face makes him a bit salty, I try not to laugh at him.

My mother brings me into the house where everyone of my family is. My mother's side is loud and laughs a lot, teasing each other. Jim's side on the other hand talks about there jobs and their child's talents. You can really tell the difference between the two.

I get brought over to my grandma who turns to me as my mother speaks. My grandpas eyes widen and she cups her mouth with her hands. They rest of the family near my grandma have about the same reaction when they see me. I say hi awkwardly waving and they shove me into a big group hug. I watch Nico back away joining Hazel awkwardly. I feel myself get a bit disappointed but I say nothing continuing to get hugged. They tell me how big and manly I have gotten and I laugh feeling ready to stab myself. They tell me I am such a amazing person and I think wait til you find out my secret. Everything feels so forced with me right now, of course not when Nico is around.

I sneak a peek at him and our eyes meet. I give him a little panicked look and he gets the hint walking over with a smile. I feel all the fear and weight melt away and my smile widen. I introduce Nico to my family and they all shake his hand smiling at him. I call him my best friend and they welcome him as a _brother._ I try really hard not to break down laughing and crying.

"Will?" A little voice says behind me. I turn around and look down to see a little girl with blond hair, after staring at her for a minute I recognize her and smile, a real one.

Little Riptide.

Riptide and me were really close when I was eleven, she is my cousin and is from my mother's brother. She was three when I was eleven so five years means she is eight now. I lean down and hug her taking a look at her. I tell her how big she has gotten and she giggles running off grabbing her stuffed bunny BooBoo. I laugh to myself and get up smiling.

My family is the same, they haven't changed. They have just gotten older or taller. It seems like a lot has changed but it hasn't. Maybe that's a good thing.

I take a deep breath and my eyes turn to the opening door seeing someone walk in. My eyes widen to see my uncle, my gay uncle. Everything goes slow and I start walking to him my eyes getting wider. As I make my way to him I feel myself freeze up turning back around, Jim stares at me with an eyebrow raised. My heart starts beating faster and my hands start to shake. I look at my uncle then back at him. I am unable to think, if I go to my uncle Jim might think something is up and if I don't I will feel more trapped. My mind races going back and forth on what to do, I feel a headache appear. I take a shaky breath and starts walking back over to my aunt forcing a smile hating myself more than before.

Why can't I just be free?


	21. Chapter 21

**Nico's Prov**

My eyes are glued onto Will watching him walk away with a sad look. I noticed him and his father make eye contact then him back off, I have no idea what happened. Looking around I see a man standing in the doorway awkwardly. Will keeps eying him but gets nervous and looks away. Our eyes meet and he mouths _Thats him_. Without a second to spare I get what he means, he wants me to talk to him because Will can without his father seeing. If I just go up it's like I'm trying to be friendly. There is no proof that I know that he is gay, just talking to my best friends family.

I slowly walk over to him quickly grabbing a soda from a cooler that is placed next to him, I look up and say hello awkwardly. He looks at me and smiles awkwardly most likely feeling like he doesn't belong. I seek a peek at Will who nods letting me know it's him. I take a deep breath and look back at him.

"My name is Nico di Angelo, it's a pleasure to meet you." I say. "Um I know this is awkward but may I have a word with you on the porch?" I ask sighing a bit. He smiles and nods. I nod back and follow him onto the porch. Looking around it seems that I was unnoticed. It's the only good thing about being me, I can sneak out of anything and be unseen.

"What did you need, Nico?" He asks looking around awkwardly. I take a deep breath.

"Look, Will told me that you were with a man. Am I correct? Sorry don't take this the wrong way i'm not against you." I finished awkwardly. His face is red and he seems a bit defensive, I hope he isn't getting angry.

"Yes I am with a man, I hope your not going to insult me about it." He says looking at me with a emotionless expression. I put my hands up trying to show peace.

"No no we just really need your help." I say smiling awkwardly. He raises his eyebrow and I feel my face start to burn awkwardly. This is what Will wants and i'm willing to do anything for him. "Will needs help, he wants to come out but can't."

"Come out?" He asks looking confused.

"Yes, he wants to know how you came out. So he can come out as gay." I answer taking a deep breath. Wills uncle's eyes widen looking at me in shock. I smile feeling uncomfortable praying that he will help. His uncle stares at me and blinks in shock.

"W-will is gay?" He asks in complete shock. I nod putting my hands in my pockets.

"Yeah and i'm his boyfriend…" I say rubbing my neck awkwardly. Wills uncle looks at me, up and down and I feel my muscles stiffen. His squints his eyes and gets closer to my face making my face burn redder. He backs up and crosses his arms lifting his chin a bit, I feel very confused and uncomfortable.

"So, you two are together. As in dating." He says raises an eyebrow. "Okay well I didn't expect that from Will knowing his mother. I thought for sure he would become homophobic."

'Well he was sent away for five years to a camp and that's where he figured it out. I mean yeah, we just really need your help. We don't know what to do. Will wants to come out but he doesn't want to lose his family." I say sighing and looking up at him. He nods.

"Well they are going to disown him no matter what. The only people that will still love him is Aunt Mel, his cousin Quinn, Uncle Liam and his grandma and grandpa. There no hope for the others to be okay with it. I mean I am an outcast in the family, he most likely will be too. There is not really much I can do there, i'm sorry." He says looking down at me sadly.

"How would he come out then. I mean without Jim hurting him?" I ask looking down.

"Text, otherwise Jim will go after him. I am really sorry but Jim won't allow him in the house or near his new child. I am not even allowed near your mother because they don't want the "sickness" spreading." He says doing the quote on quote fingers at sickness. "They just don't like gay people, even if they are a part of the family. I mean I am Jim's big brother and he won't even look at me, he doesn't want me anywhere near him. The same will most likely happen to Will. I am really sorry but I don't want to lie to you." I look back up at him and nod showing him that I understand. I feel guilt hit my chest, is it bad I feel like it's my fault. I don't know I believe everything is my fault. I mean I still believe Bianca's death is my fault even though I know it's not. I just blame everything on myself, when people bully me I think oh it's because i'm weird and a freak. I just can't stop being down on myself.

"Look kid i'm sorry I really am. I mean I wish I could help." He says looking guilty.

"No I understand, I just want him to be happy for once. I don't like seeing him in pain." I say taking a deep breath feeling upset. Will deserves happiness but the world won't let him. What the fuck is wrong with our species, why can't humans just fucking deal with the fact that we are not the same? I am glad i'm half god so I don't have to be fully a clueless dickhead that can't open their eyes.

"Thank you for your help." I say trying to calm down. "Sorry to bother you." I finish walking away clenching my fist and scowling. I swing the door open and walk in giving a quick glare then walking to Will.

I hope this news doesn't kill him.


	22. Chapter 22

**Wills Prov**

Aunt Mel smiles at me laughing at my really cheesy joke. I feel my heartbeat knowing that Nico is talking to Uncle George about what's going on. For some reason I have a fear that he might slip it up, I mean he never has done that before it's just i'm paranoid. With everything going on I could use some good news right now.

I peak at the door when It opens to see Nico walk in. He glares at Jim but gets rid of it before Jim can notice. He looks angry and upset all at once. George follows behind him and starts walking over to Aunt Mel and me. My heart starts to try and escape my chest with a stronger force as he walks over to us. I know Aunt Mel loves gay people but I still feel like a cornered animal.

"Hello Georgie!" Aunt Mel says holding her arms out pulling him into a hug. He smiles and kisses her on the cheek. His eyes go to me for a split second and I turn my head away looking down awkwardly. I know I have no reason to feel this way but I do. I love my uncle and aunt but I just want to leave. Uncle George looks at me.

"Will can we um… you know." He asks awkwardly. I look at him and smile awkwardly.

"What am I missing here?" My Aunt asks looking at us both. I smile at her.

"Just two gay family members talking, I will talk to you later." I say. Her eyes widen and I grab George taking him away. My heart has now passed out from all its beating.

I pull him outside before Jim can notice and he looks at me in complete shock. My face burns and my eyes widen. My head turns away from him looking down feeling a bit awkward. He laughs a little leaning on the deck. I follow along leaning on the wood sighing.

"Well I can tell you Will, that was shocking." He says smiling at me.

"Trust me it was for me too." I laugh back covering my mouth with my hand. He smiles and me his eyes lighting up.

"So tell me about Nico. Tell your uncle or in your words gay family member." He laughs. I join in and sigh at the end.

"Well we met.." I pause.

"Will I know about the gods, it's fine." He said smiling. I look at him and raise an eyebrow. "Your mother told me and losts of your family members when you were born. We definitely saw proof when you had lights coming out from your hands. I mean if you saw that I think you would believe anything." He finishes smiling. I laugh a bit.

"I'm glad. I really didn't feel like making shit up." I laugh. "We met during the second war where the earth was trying to end the human race. Well end everything but nature. I was on look out and I saw di Angelo running around trying to sneak. He was pretty good at it but his hawaiian shirt gave it away. Apparently his shirt was ripped apart by a werewolf or something." I laugh. "But he looked super sick and he was, so after the war ended I made him stay in the infirmary for three days where our friendship grew. I remember it like it was yesterday. He was so stubborn and wouldn't listen to a thing I sad.

"Di Angelo take off your shirt!" I scream in annoyance getting ready to pound the daylights out of him. Nico glares at me and crosses his skinny arms in protest. I put my hands on my waist and tap my foot getting ticked, he doesn't move. I sigh as an responce and look at him with a face that says _really_? He looks back at me with a face that says _yes really_. I shake my head sighing louder.

"If you don't listen to me you won't get better and will have to stay here longer." I say. "I need to heal that wound of yours. Werewolf poison is dangerous and I don't want anything happening-"

"It's a no, Solace. I am not taking off my shirt." He says looking away from me.

"Di Angelo you only need to be here for three days, three days! Can you just listen to me for three days!" I shout feeling annoyed and pissed all at once. He gives me a glare and I give a less imitating one. We end up glaring until Nico sighs giving up. He slides off his shirt awkwardly and then looks back at me glaring. He crosses his arms again hiding himself. My face starts to burn but I keep a straight face…. No pun intended.

"Okay let's take a look at this." I say walking over to him. My finger touches his skin and when it does Nico jumps up moving away from me scowling. He gives me a look of pure hate that breaks my heart, but also confuses me. I raise an eyebrow at him shocked.

"Dont. Touch. Me." He says his teeth clamped tight.

"Then how am I supposed to heal you?" I yell throwing my hands in the air. "I don't understand why you hate me so much?" I finish my voice breaking at the end. Nico looks at me his eyes widening with guilt, but it wipes off and he looks back down at his legs. He pushes his arms closer to his chest, his arms still crossed and sigh.

"I don't hate you. I just don't like being touched, it's just." He sighs again. 'Is there anyway not you touch me while I am shirtless?" He asks. I look at him with a sad face and shake my head. He scowls and moves back on the bed. I move my hands slowly and place it on the scratch, my fingers spread out which makes the tip of my finger touch his collarbone. My face burns redder.

I sigh and close my eyes which makes Nico get more tense. Slowly I start to sing letting my power start to come alive. Lights fly from my hand and around the wound making it less infected. When I open my eyes and remove my hand all is left is a nasty scab. Nicos eye are wide and he looks shocked. I feel myself slowly fall for him more.

Uncle George laughs patting me on the back with a smile. I sigh giving a big smile, he tells me that I am brave and that I will get through this. That's when he tells me the bad news, I can't change my family's mind. My eyes widen and my smile drops. I look at him in shock and all he does is sigh and tell me that he is sorry. My world feels like it's falling and I can't seem to hold onto it well. I was right, nothing will change.

My family will never love me.


	23. Chapter 23

**Nicos Prov**

Me and Aunt Mel stare at each other awkwardly. Her eyes are wide and she looks very shocked after Wills random coming out. I have to admit I didn't see that coming either. It was very shocking, I mean Will doesn't mention his sexuality just like that. He usually takes a little longer to talk about it. We were friends for a year and not once did he mention it.

She raises an eyebrow at me and looks at me up and down like I am a painting in a museum. I feel my muscles tense and my face burn red, she nods like I confirmed something. I look behind me then back at her awkwardly hoping Will will return.

"So." She says looking at me. "How long have you two been dating?" My eyes widen and my face burns, how the hell did she get that by just my body movements?

"W-what do you mean? I mean there is no way that we are uh like together and stuff." I like my voice breaking at the end. She raises an eyebrow at me crossing her arms not believing a word I say. I try to open my mouth more but then they melt away confirming that I am with Will. I sigh rubbing my neck.

"How did you know?" I ask taking a deep breath. Aunt Mel smiles at me.

"The way you two look into each other's eyes. When you look at each other and your eyes meet I could see the love reflecting from you guys. It was warm and powerful, something that couldnt break easily. I saw that with George's man before he came out. I came up to him and asked about it, he was shocked too but he told me I was correct. I don't know I can tell when someone truly loves someone. In highschool I was… wait for it… THE MATCHMAKER!" She shouts laughing at the end.I rub my neck awkwardly blushing and feeling very flustered. I feel warm inside at the fact that Will also feels the same way about me which makes me want to kiss him. The funny thing is I hate physical contact but when it comes to Will I am like hit me up, that was a weird thing to say I am never mentioning this again.

"You two will most likely last forever. To be honest I have never seen love so strong between two people. I mean I have felt strong love but your twos love is like ten times stronger than anything I have felt." She laughs messing up my hair. I move myself away and flatten it feeling a bit bothered but at the same time ready to bounce off the walls. My face is without a doubt as red as a cherry and I stuff my hands into my pocket scowling and looking like a flustered grump.

The door opens and Will walks back in with a fake smile painted on his face. Aunt Mel looks at me sadly and sighs putting on a smile. Will walks over and looks don't at me winking and then back at Aunt Mel who smiles at him.

Awkwardly I look at my converse sighing. That's when I feel a hand rest on my shoulder making me jump out of my shoes. I know it's not Will's hand because I wouldn't react this way, when he touches me I feel warm not like i'm being attacked. My eyes move up slowly to see Jim looking down at me with a mean smile. My eyes widen and my entire body tenses up making a chill run down my spine.

"Will, this boy's name is Nick right?" He asks still looking at me. My breaths become louder as I start to panic slowly. Will looks at me worried then up at Jim who looks back at him with the same smile, his hand doesn't move off of me.

"It's Nico actually." He corrects also getting tense. Aunt Mel looks at me worried and George is looking away from his brother. Jim looks at him and snickers.

"So Nico, you and Will seem to be very close. Is he your best friend?" He asks looking away from his brother and down at me again. I look up at him.

"Yes, sir." I answer trying to stop shaking from fear, sadly Jim is not fooled.

'Nico are you okay, you seem a bit shaky." He asks his grin getting a bit wider.

"I'm just cold." I lie looking back up at him with a blank expression. I have dealt with fucking monsters and angry gods, he is only a human. If he thinks i'm weak he is wrong. I have fought in both wars, almost died, walked through hell alone, lost my family, led an army of dead. He is nothing but a human and I can beat him.

Aunt Mel looks at me nervously as a reaction to my expression and Will raises an eyebrow at me worried like. I keep my expression and look away from him. I blame him for what he did to Will, he abused and put him in all this pain. I won't forgive him, he is a monster. I have never wanted to hurt someone so badly in my life and I have wanted to hurt a lot of people.

I never thought I would feel this way with someone in Wills family.

Funny thing right?


	24. Chapter 24

**Wills Prov**

The tension increases as we all stand there our eyes glued on Jim. Nico has a mean expression and Jim has a evil one, both of them staring at each other eye to eye. My breaths become loud and I feel myself get shaky, what the hell is going on here?

"Uh Jim what are you doing?" I ask awkwardly trying to break the tension. Nico turns to me and so does Jim with an innocent gleam in their eyes. More like devilish to me.

"I am just getting to know your friends." Jim says smiling at me meanly. Slowly Jim's eyes move over to his brother and they end up glaring at each other in a brother vs brother war. The room is once again filled with an uncomfortable situation making all of us sift awkwardly who is watching the rivalry. I don't know how to break it off without bringing any more attention to me. He already assumes I talked to him and he, _as I can tell,_ is already questioning me. Maybe it's not a bad thing, if he finds out I can run to mom and tell her before he does. Wait no that won't work, I need to talk to my mom before Jim finds out. The only issue is how? Do I come out to my mother before the baby is born or after? I already came out to two family members and I know that they support me, that's enough at least. I just don't know how to tell her without breaking her heart.

"What do you want?" George asks giving his brother a nasty glare. Jim snickers at him making a chill run down my spine.

"I was just wondering what you were doing.. _Being so close to my son."_ He answers looking at me. I raise an eyebrow then realize that when he said son he meant me. He actually called me son, well let's make a holiday, mark the date. All these years and he calls me a son now, it's a knee slapper.

"I don't know what you mean. Will was having a conversation with Aunt Mel and I just joined in. Is that illegal or something that you need to intervene?" George snaps back making me more uncomfortable than before.

"No no, I just saw you and Will exit the house for some weird reason. You know, curiosity killed the cat." Jim snaps back in reply. Slowly I feel myself want to melt away. Why is this happening to me? Can't I just go back to camp so you guys can forget that I exist?

"I wanted to explain something to him. Seems to me that he is on your side with who I am with, but he says he can still love me even with my mistakes. I think you should learn some things from him." He says looking at me with a smile. I feel myself calm down and a sense of freedom forms giving me more time. He didn't say anything and he even lied for me, maybe this will keep Jim away for now.

"Oh really? Will, you don't support gay rights? I could've sworn that you and this emo kid were together." Jim says laughing a bit. Nico raises an eyebrow feeling annoyed. "I would of kicked you out in a heartbeat. Just like I did with my brother, glad we avoided that." I nod laughing nervously. "Well i'm still disappointed that you will still be okay with this man and all. I mean how can you not support gay rights and still hang around with these faggots?" He laughs again.

"They are people and it's pretty easy. I still love George and will be here for him through everything. You should not let labels choose what someone's worth is." I say looking at George with a smile. I hope Jim thinks about this and does the same for me when I come out to them. Sadly I seriously doubt that will happen and I have no chance but to be disowned. Oh well I mean they got rid of me for like five years already so what's wrong with the rest of my life? Not like they will notice.

They never really did care did they?


	25. Chapter 25

**Okay so exams have been going on and i'm so pooped. Like I cant function. Now I am really too gay to function.. yay.**

 **I hope you guys like the story and remember to keep all reviews nice, i'm too sensitive to function.**

 **Thanks again! ~Asher**

* * *

 **Nicos Prov**

My head bangs onto the pillow as I spread my arms out along the old creaky bed. An owl hoots outside my window as the moon light sends beams into my room. My eyes squints open the brightness hitting my face making me rub my eyes. Lifting myself up into a sitting position, I dangle my legs off the bed and turn to the small window. Without a second to spare I get a chill down my spine making me turn around. Nothing is there.

I take a deep breath and sigh feeling a bit shaky. It's stupid really, there is nothing to be scared of. I mean there is no threat, the bus should be getting rid of our scents and keeping us safe. It will be fine I am just being paranoid.

I rest my head back down and curl up under the covers sighing and closing my eyes. This is stupid. Everything is stupid.

My eyes slowly peel open the sunlight slipping through the blankets. I look around and realize I am wrapped like a burrito, it is quite comfortable. My legs move closer to my body making the blanket move up, covering my cheeks. It's so warm and nice, I don't want to get up and stress about the family. I know that's unfair of me but i'm so tired, cant I just sleep all day?

"Nico?" A voice asks opening my door slowly. I cringe at the sound of the opening door and close my eyes again. I know it's Hazel coming to wake me up, it's a real shame. To my surprise there is another voice that gets my attention in seconds. It's Will's voice, I can tell by the warms and pitch. My eyes flutter open again and I move my head to face them. Will smiles at me and tells me good morning. Hazel grins and leaves the room.

"Did you sleep well?" He asks sitting on the bed next to my body. I nod and slip my hand out from inside my blanket burrito and grabs his warm one. His hands are always warm and nice, it makes me jealous.

"You seem comfortable." He says laughing a bit. I smile and roll closer to him, making him laugh more. He then leans down and kisses me on the cheek. I raise an eyebrow and kiss him on the lips. We stay there moving our mouths together and everything seems warm and calm, like all the stress has just vanished. My hand moves through his hair and my other one slips out and rests on his waist. He leans over me moving my have to reach out for him. That's when we hear a cough behind us.

I jump up and ram my face into Will's forehead banging heads. My face burns bright red and Will grabs his head in pain groaning. Jason holds back laughter covering his mouth with his hand. I curse in italian rubbing my head in agony.

"Sorry." Jason says laughing losing control of it. I grab the pillow and shove it over my head rolling on my side facing away from them. That's when I mumble don't tell Hazel and he starts laughing harder than before. Will is just red faced and rubs his neck awkwardly in agreement. We also agree not to tell Reyna.

"What time is it?" I ask turning back to face Jason who smiles at me.

"9:30." He answers. "I made Hazel and Will come up to get you because breakfast is soon but I see that you are already busy eating so."

"Jason!" I scream putting the pillow over my face again. Will starts laughing and Jason joins making me feel dead inside. "I hate you all." I mumble.

"Sure you do." Wills says. "Now come on we need to get down there." He adds making me sigh in annoyance. I get up anyways and push Jason making him put up his hands in surrender, I hate my friend group sometimes. I chuckle myself.

We start to the main house walking together. I yawn and rub my eyes making Will panic and look away blushing. I feel proud of what I accomplished and go back to my normal expressionless face.

"Good morning boys." Will's mother aka Marie says with a smile like always. I tell her thank you and we make our way to the big table where all of Wills family sits. I sit over by Reyna and Jason to keep Jim from thinking anything and I realize that it's the first time in almost a year that I haven't sat with Will during dinner. I shake my head, what is wrong with me?

That's when I realize Jim makes his way over and sits in front of me smiling a fake smile. The real one would be cruel and mean. I look up at him my face blank and bored looking, and raise an eyebrow.

"Good morning, Nick." He says still smiling. Nick? What is he, Mr. D?

"It's Nico." I correct. "Good morning." I add so I don't sound like a complete asshole. _It's Nico, also by the way I was totally making out with your son back there. Not to mention we are dating and i'm gay._ Yeah I need to show this bitch more respect for Will's sake, but only for Will not for this piece of shit.

"Ah my bad, _Nico_." He laughs a bit making me sick. "So how have you been sleeping? I hope our 2nd guest house has been working for you." He asks. Guest house, sounds like some rich kid talking about his 5th boat and 22nd pool.

"Yes, thank you very much. I have been waking up in the middle of the night but that's normal for me so don't worry." I answer still keeping my blank expression.

"Good good, sorry I was just worried a bit. I would hate to see Will's best friend not sleeping well, I would feel like a very bad host." He smiles and I shake my head.

"You have been very kind, thank you." I lie through my teeth. "You have a very nice property." I add trying to make him feel good about himself. He nods thanking me. Then he looks at me squinting his eyes and nods again. I raise an eyebrow.

"Oh yes sorry I was just trying to figure out your godly parent. I mean I know all about that so it got me curious. Forgive me, Nico."

"Oh no that's fine, I understand." I say feeling a bit annoyed.

"I'm glad. Excited for the baby shower today?" He asks. "I have been waiting for a very long time. Kinda exciting to get another child, it's like a replacement of a failed one." He laughs. "Im messing around, you can't replace a child." He continues to laugh and I feel a flicker of panic fill my bones. What does he mean by that, a replacement for a failed child? The thought makes me nervous, but I try to ignore it even though it must mean something.

"Yeah you can't replace a child." I agree looking at my plate of eggs.

"May I ask you something?" He says looking up at me. I look back up and raise an eyebrow. "Nevermind, we can save that for later." He says. "Enjoy your meal." Then he gets up and leaves making me feel very uncomfortable. Jason raises an eyebrow and I look away unable to know what to say. I get up and walk outside taking a shaky breath.

This will not go down well. When Will comes out there is no chance Jim will allow him here.


	26. Chapter 26

**I have to return my laptop so I will have to use the family which is braking. I will post as much as I can. Love you guys!**

 **~Asher**

* * *

 **Wills Prov**

My mind is wandering during the whole time we eat that by the time I get up to leave I don't remember what was even going on. I start to walk outside, exiting to the deck and to my surprise I see Nico standing on it looking very confused and bothered. That's when I remember Jim sat near him.

"Nico?" I ask walking over to him feeling confused and flustered.

"When are you going to do it?" Nico asks looking at the pond that sits in front of my house. I stare at him and turn away looking at the cherry tree sighing.

"I have no idea. I want to, but to be honest… i'm scared." I admit my eyes locked onto the pink leaves that dance with the wind. Nico turns to me and sigh giving me a warm smile. It's about time we plan out how we are going to do this. I need to do it soon and I mean soon, before it slips from my hands. I want to be the one that tells them, I don't want them to just find out themselves, I need to tell them.

"Nico," I ask looking away from the tree and into his eyes. "Do you want to go and walk in the forest together?" I turn to him and he nods sighing. We both are tense and worried about the whole thing. This whole hiding thing is a killer, it's starting to weigh down on us in a negative way. We need a brake to be by ourselves and talk about it all.

Both me and Nico start walking away from the house and start our way over to the forest that alone our house clamming our property. They stand tall and cast shadows at the edge of the barrier. We enter and walk along the path for a little, then we walk off it following a creek.. holding hands. Smiles wipe across our face as the leaves and sticks break underneath our 's about time we can finally relax, it's something everyone needs.

Nico and I sit down on the ground leaning against a tree leaning on each other. I take a deep breath as I play with his hands and kiss the top. His face burns but he continues to lean on my shoulders taking a deep breath.

"Will?" He asks softly. "How are we going to tell them?" I look down at him the back up at the creek in front of us watching the minnows swim around in their little groups. One is trailing behind and I watch as a frog jumps and swallows it. The group gets away and moves up farther up the stream. I close my eyes and breath in putting my mouth on top on Nico's head. He smells like dirt but also like fire from a bon fire. It reminds me off camp half blood and I feel a sense of homesickness at that thought of that place. I miss it.

"I have no idea to be honest, Nico. What I plan to do is talk to my mom about it first and just talk and start to bring up the conversation on it. I don't know, the only thing I do know is that it has to be soon. Like very soon." I answer sighing and playing with the son of Hades hair. He nods and takes a deep breath closing his eyes again. For this boy, I am going to do it. I want to be with him, I want to be happy with him and the only way is losing some people. It will be alright and we will find freedom. I love him and he gives me the strength to do this.

"We need to get back before they start to question." I say which makes Nico's eyes flutter open and sit up straight nodding in agreement. We both stand up and start walking back to the house sighing. When will I do this? I want to just get it over with. Maybe after the baby shower and then we can just leave after. I don't think I can stay here any longer hiding this secret, it's killing me. It needs to be set free soon or it might end up doing more damage inside.

We walk out of the forest passing my step brothers who flick me off as we walk by. Nico owns the fight and tells them to fuck themselves. I die slowly hoping no family members saw this, laughing a bit. Damn it I love Nico.

We arrive at the house and everyone is setting up the babyshower stuff and decor. All we know about the baby is that it's a boy, they are already thinking of names. Liam is the main one so far, I like it. What I don't like is that I came here for the birth that should happen in a week but I most likely will have to leave without ever meeting my brother. It's a sad fate that I am willing to grasp and hold onto it even if the rope tears my skin and makes me bleed. I will hold onto it and fight.

I stand on a chair putting up a banner that says CONGRATS! With babies everywhere. I sigh and use tacks to hold it up, it seems to stick well. Then I put bows where the tacks are at the top to give it a better congrats feeling. I look at it and nod, getting down from the chair and moving it back to the table.

I hate this so much, I can't stand it.

I put the tablecloth on top of the wooden surface and put white roses in the middle with a light blue vase to match all the boy theme. I don't understand why a boy can't have pink but whatever. I sigh again and continue to decorate the table with plates and more little things. I feel anger rise in my chest, but I shove it down and continue decorating. I place more things down and feel my hands start to shake, I ignore it and go back to work. My face starts to burn and my eyebrows move down making me look very pissed. I place a teddy bear on a chair and realize that it was mine from when I was a kid. I pick it up again and stare at it my heart beating loudly. I start to squeeze tightly on the thing with my hand and clamp my teeth together in anger and sadness. That's when a hand rests on my shoulder and I turn to see Aunt Mel looking at me nervously and her eyes reflecting concern. I look away and throw the bear back down and walk away from her walking outside onto the deck, sitting down and putting my head in my cupped hands. I take a deep breath and try to calm down, I don't even know why I am mad, I mean I know why I am sad, but why did I want to rip that bear apart like it was a bad memory from the past?

That's when I remember.

That bear was from the only lady that actually gave a shit about me in this damn house hold. Her name was Juliet, she was in her 80s and was always there for me. As a kid I would help her in her garden that was just like the secret garden. It had almost every flower in the world with thousands of different colors. She would just talk and I would listen. I loved her like she was my own grandma, she was so kind. I used to call her Gram and she was okay with that and called me sweetheart. One day I remember Gram telling me I was like her own son and that she loved me very much.

The great thing about her was that she knew about me and my powers. When I helped in her garden the flowers would always bloom brighter and stand taller. Gram loved it and told me it was a gift from the gods. The other great thing is that she wasn't Christian, she believed greek mythology. She would worship to the gods and tell me stories. She was the reason I lasted so long and no monsters ever harmed me. She never told me this until I had to leave, but the flowers that she planted blocked my scent and that's why when she packed my lunch I would always find a daisy inside with a note. She was protecting me.

She gave me that bear the day before she died. It was filled with flowers and had a flower crown on top of it. She left a note inside it that told me not to take those out and I never did. Jim did and then I had to leave. I ran to her and told her, we cried together and she told me everything.

Then the day I left she was killed by a monster.

My eyes open and I feel them start to water. I stand up and start to run knowing where I want to go. Gram was buried in her garden which means one thing… _Nico._

I start racing to the guest house and swing open the door running up to the attic. Nico turns to me and looks shocked but then worried at the sight that I am crying. I grab his arm and drag him out taking him to a place that I love. We run through the field until I see her little stone house and the white fence where her garden is growing wild. I open the fence and stop at the foot of her grave. Tears trail down my cheeks and I turn to him.

"Nico can you summon her? I need to talk to her!" I shout grabbing his collar. "Please I am begging you!" He looks at me shocked and nods slowly.

"Who is this person?" He asks and I let go saying sorry but he ignores me understanding. I tell him her name, Juliet Queens and he nods. "I don't have anything to you know. Like before I used Mcdonald's to bring them here as an offering, unless you were very close to her."

"It's okay Nico we were like family, trust me." I say desperately. He nods and smiles at me.

"Then let's do it."


	27. Chapter 27

**Nicos Prov**

Will stares into my eyes as he pleads me to summon a lady named Juliet. I get a weird feeling but I decide to do it anyways. Sighing I turn to the grave and hold my hands out at my side closing my eyes. Slowly shadows start moving towards me and around me spilling from my hands as I speak softly. I whisper her name and ask her to come, no reply. I continue to chant and speak her name asking to speak with her, then I mention Wills name and that's when I get her attention.

Shadows and lights start leaking from the grave as I continue my words that lock into one. My eyes open and stare at the stone praying that she heard me. A form starts to shift in front of us into a woman, the weird thing is that she is a young women. Will raises an eyebrow and looks shocked and confused, I guess she didn't look like this. Her form starts to change making her age until she is an elderly old lady, Will makes a relieved sound.

"Will Solace?" She speaks softly. Wills eyes start to water as he looks at her, the lady smiles. "You have gotten so big. I remember when you were only a baby, it's great to see you a grown man." She says walking to him putting her hand on his cheek.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to save you." He says his voice breaking. "If I was stronger and less of a baby I could of saved you. I am so s-"

"Will, Will." She says shaking her head. "It wasn't your fault darling. I didn't tell you that this beast was looking for you, I didn't want you to know. If you did I know you would of tried and fought it which would lead to your death. Will, all I cared about was getting you to that damn camp and keeping you alive. When I knew that happened I was ready to pass. I plan to be rebirthed soon but I am waiting until you have done your job. Will you have fought monsters, saved people, helped in so many ways, is coming out really going to end everything that you have done?"

"You knew?" Will asks in shock. She smiles and slaps his cheek playfully and messes with his hair.

"Will Solace how dare you doubt my eyes, of course I knew!" She grins. "Will I hung out with you every bloody day and made you tell me everything! I mean I made you tell me things so I would know if they were close to finding you but I also got other things outta you. I remember this one time I asked you if you liked anyone and you said no but this guy at my school is pretty cute. Do you know how old you were? Boy you were in preschool! Ha, you had no idea how hard I laughed when you started dating girls, I knew that you were trying to be quote unquote normal! Will I know more than you think, I am dead sonny, I can keep my eye on you! When your feet touched this soil I felt it and have watched you and kept that Jim man busy, that son of a bitch.. Actually his mother is such a nice lady, we play poker together." Will raises an eyebrow. "His mother is dead you idiot. We interact a lot. Can a dead old hag not have other dead old hag friends?"

"N-no I was just you know, lost." Will smiles awkwardly. Juliet puts her hands on her waist.

"Well good. Now about this coming out thing." She looks at me. "Do you wanna do it nicely or lift your middle finger and hardcore make out with him in front of everybody?"

"Nicely! Jesus, Gram no!" Will shouts his face burning bright red. I snicker a bit in reply, Gram winks at me turning my face redder than Wills.

"Just asking, boy! I am just saying you better do it soon because I have been watching that Jim dude and he is on your case like a bee stuck on a sunflower covered in spider webs."

"That was oddly specific." Will says. Gram gives him the evil eye and he shuts it.

"Look Will, he is going to find out soon. I know he has been following you around a lot. He was following you in the forest but got lost and couldn't find you. You are lucky too because you guys were being super gay in that forest." Both our faces turn redder. "He is very close to finding out and I suggest you go to your mother and spill the beans! Unless you want Jim to get to her first." Gram says looking at both of us. Will looks down and Gram sighs putting a hand on Will's shoulder. "I know I know, it was hard for me." Will looks at her shocked.

"Hard for you? What was hard?" He asks.

"Hard for me to come out to my mother as a lesbian."

Wills gram was a lesbian?


	28. Chapter 28

**Wills Prov**

My eye brow raises as I stare at Juliet in shock. She never told me that she was into women. I mean like I always wondered why such an amazing women like her single, maybe because she was worried about being accepted by everyone. Then again that doesn't sound like her, Gram would tell them to shove their opinions up their assholes.

"Will is it shocking to you that I am also gay?" She asks looking a bit nervous, my eyes widen. Why would she think it's a big deal? Maybe the fact that I am not replying, but what do I say? It's not a big deal at all so why am I feeling weird like this? I know…. Because I was raised to feel this way around gay people, I felt the same way with myself when I realized that I am gay. Damn it family.

"Gram I am not shocked at all. I mean I am but I am happy, I just am wondering why you never told me? Like told me when I lived here and stayed with you. I don't know that was the main reason I was a little hesitant." I answer sighing.

"Will I understand, but you were not supportive of gay people yet. Even though you kept telling me guys were cuter than girls whenever I asked you if you were gay you would flip and tell me how wrong that was. Not because you knew any better but because you were raised that way. I didn't tell you so that I could still be with you. After my wife passed I felt very alone and you made me feel like I had a family again. Will I need to tell you something." I nod. "The reason I believe greek mythology and all that is because I met a goddess and fell in love with her and she fell of me. I had a child with her which sounds impossible but she was a goddess, she could do anything. I named my little girl Riptide and I loved her. Then we were attacked and she almost died, then I had to send her away. That's why I know about everything."

I stare at her and smile kindly.

"That's amazing. You are truly an amazing person. I am glad I knew you, but may I ask you something? You're daughter… she isn't at camp." I say.

"Yes, she isn't at camp anymore. Riptide joined the hunters and still fights for them. She is an amazing fighter and hunter, she makes me proud. Sadly since she joined the hunters she never grew up and had to watch me age into an old women. I know how hard that was for her." She looks down smiling. "If you ever run into her tell her that her mother loved her and still does. Her hair is white and her skin is as pale as snow. One of her eyes are blue and the other is green, she is an albino but beautiful. Tell her I love her." Juliet's image starts to flicker which tells me she is going. She looks up at me with a smile and I smile back.

"Will, have courage. Never back down." Her image goes away slowly her turning young again with her smile lasting the longest, it still lasts in my heart. I take a deep breath looking at her grave and then I realize two picture frames sitting in front of it. I walk over to it and pick up on to see Graham who was young at the time holding a toddler who must of been Riptide. She has white hair and pale skin plus two different colored eyes like she pointed out. Riptide smiled as she hugged her mother. I smile back putting the frame back and picking up the other. Its her as an old lady and she is helping me water the flowers. I was five at the time.

I feel myself start to break down but I say nothing and hold the picture close to me taking shaky breaths. Nico kneels down and pulls me into a hug. I hug him back and smile looking into his eyes. We stay like this for awhile until I lean down and kiss him, he kisses back slowly making me feel all warm inside. Everything is slow at first until we hear a loud gasp coming from behind

us. My nerves go off and my insides jump making my blood rush. I whip around my eyes wide with fear. My mom eyes are wide with shock and disbelief, her hands are cupped over her mouth and her eyes start to water. Then she starts to back up slowly like she just saw me murder someone. I get up my whole body shaking, I drop the picture and try to speak.

"M-mom I can explain! I was just uh I mean I… It is.." My voice breaks as I watch my mom shake her head and turn away from me running to the barn. My heart drops and shatters to the floor, she saw. I start running after her my legs turning into jelly. I grab onto the barn door and throw it open looking around for my mother. I see her running up the stairs and I without hesitation run after her.

My feet clomp against the wood as I rush upstairs trying to catch up to her. I stop when I reach her standing in front of her but still far away. She is sobbing and shaking her head unable to look at me. I try to speak but my voice dies out making it a squeal that gets her attention. Her eyes move up to me and I feel myself die slowly. She goes to walk away from me but I rush over and grab her arm calling her name. She tells me to let go trying to get out of my grip.

"Mom please listen!" I shout starting to cry. My eyes water and she stops looking at me meanly. "Mom I wanted to tell you but I was scared and I still am. Mom i'm so scared, please.."

"No no no, you need to let go of my arm. Will, let go now." She says trying to pull away again.

"Why won't you listen?" I shout. She glares at me. "Why can't you just let me explain? Mom this is so hard for me and I have been struggling! Look I know this is a huge shock but you have no right to run from me like I murdered someone when I only kissed a boy! I know you don't support that but you need to be here for me because that's your job as a mother to love me even if you don't agree with me! _I know_ you don't want to hear this but it's time you should, I am gay and-" That's when her hand finds its way to my cheek bringing a sense of pain that burns, my mother just slapped me.

I stumble back in shock letting her hand be hers again. I am speechless and have no idea what to say. Slowly my hand moves up to my cheek feeling the spot my mom hit. I can feel the imprint of her hand and my whole face is on fire. My eyes start to water, my heart breaks and I slowly feel isolated and that I am a freak. My mother breathes loudly and she stands up straight regaining her balance. Then she walks past me heading to the stairs but before she goes she looks at me and speaks.

"I am going to talk to Jim and we will decide If you will still be our son, but don't count on it. If I were you I would pack your bags now." And then she leaves and when she does I collasp to the ground.

There is nothing left.


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey quick warning! This chapter has sooo many feels in it. Like as I was typing it I actually started crying.**

 **Dont read in public you will be judged if you randomly start sobbing.**

 **Says the F word for gay people (Rhymes with maggot... hopefully you get what im saying) once so if you hate that word dont read.**

 **The ending is happy and let me make this clear that this is not the ending of this fanfic but the ending is near.**

 **Also there is a song in here that is NOT mine, its called Soldatino (Nicos Lullaby) And can be found on youtube. I suggest you look it up because its really cute. Its in English and I believe (99% sure) Italian so yeah. I translated it for you so you are all good but seriously look it up.**

 **Thats all I have to say WAIT also happy pride week! Im going to a parade and will be marching. I came out as gay to everyone and shit this year so I am proud to walk in this thing. I wish my boyfriend could join me but sadly not the case but thats okay.**

 **Alright now thats it Happy pride and happy reading.**

 **Love you all ~Asher**

* * *

 **Nicos Prov**

I sit there my eyes wide unable to process what just happened. Then it hits me, Will's mom saw us kiss. My heart starts pounding as I see Will's mother leave the barn starting towards the house. I lift myself up and start to her running when our eyes meet I see hate fill them instantly. My heart beats faster but I slowly walk up to her, hopefully she will hear me out.

"Ma'am I am-"

"Dont talk to me you faggot. I don't want to hear anything you have to say, just go rot somewhere else would you." She snarls her eyes wet with tears. I sigh looking at the ground kicking at the dirt. I need to do something, Will cant lose his mother.

"You really want to lose your first born child? I mean I know how you must be feeling but I also know how much you love Will and I can also tell that you know how much pain he is in. Look, Will loves you and I think that you should give him a chance. You are his mother correct? You do care about him I assume, try to understand where he is coming from." I say looking back up at her. Wills mother looks at me her hateful expression gone, she takes a deep breath her eyes still locked on me. Slowly I watch her break down and start to cry cupping her face into her hands.

"I don't know what I did? I am so confused, I don't understand anything or what's happening." She sobs loudly. "I am mad, upset, scared and guilty.. I don't know what is right! I, I don't.. I can't.. Just why did this happen? Why am I such a bad mother?" She cries louder shaking her head. I walk closer to her and something happens that I would never expect, she wraps her arms around me and cries into my shoulder. I stand there shocked for a few seconds then return the hug slowly feeling a bit awkward and confused.

"I did a horrible thing, Nico…" She mumbles her tears soaking into my cheek. "I slapped Will.. I hit my only son.. I am such a horrible mother. I'm just so confused, I can't support him but I love him. I want him… I had everything planned out.. I thought he was going to marry Jess." She cries. "I just don't know what to do! I don't want to lose him, I love him! I love him so much!"

"I know, I know." I say sighing feeling the urge to cry for a weird unknown reason. "I know that you love him. You are not a bad mother you are just confused and have been taught to not support gay 't you think Will went through the same thing you are when he found himself liking men? You have to understand how hard and confusing that had to be." I say awkwardly patting her back. "Will needs his mother right now. He needs you to help him through this. Don't leave him like this, please. I can't stand to see him like this." That's when I start to cry quietly. Wills mother moves looking at me as i start crying. I look down at the ground covering my face with one of my arms sobbing into my sleeve.

"Nico?" She asks looking shocked.

"Please." I sob. "Will is in so much pain, I can't stand to see him like this! His smile is melting away right before my eyes and I can't do anything about it! I tried so hard but nothing seems to work, whatever I do he can't seem to get better! I don't want him turning out like me! I can't stand the thought of him pushing others away and wishing that he did not exist! No one should feel that way especially him! Please don't leave him like this! Im begging you…" She hugs me back taking a shaky breath.

"Nico, I am so sorry. I don't know.. I mean I did but I didn't think it was this bad. To be honest I don't know what I think of gay people, I was just shocked.. I never thought Will would turn out gay. I love him to pieces and I want to be here for him. Please forgive me." She says. I wipe my eyes pulling away from her hug.

"Don't tell Jim. Please just don't. I think that would be the worse thing you could do right now. Take some time to think things over." I suggest signing not looking up at the ground. "I am going up to check up on Will. Is there anything you want me to tell him?"

"Tell him that I love him and that I am sorry." She says forcing a smile. I nod and start heading to the barn running inside. I rush up the wooden stairs to see Will curled up on the floor holding his face and sobbing loudly. I speed up racing to him my heart breaking. I reach him and slam his face into my chest holding him into a hug. He sobs making my shirt wet, slowly it takes me back to when he helped me after my nightmare.

"Its okay Will, I am right here. It's okay." I say rubbing his back up and down. He cries grabbing onto my shirt his body shaking. I see a red handprint on his face and my heart drops but I force it up telling him what his mother told me. He still cries and seems to be unable to process much at the moment. So an idea pops into my head. I take a deep breath and open my mouth, singing the song my sister sang to me when I cried or was upset. Wills cries start to dial down as he hears my voice.

(Song is in both Italian and english and is called **Soldatino** aka **Nico's Lullaby**. Can be found on youtube and is super cute plus sad. To find it look up **Nico's Lullaby.** I DO NOT OWN IT)

" _ **Close your eyes, I know what you see...**_

 _ **The darkness is high, and your in ten feet deep...**_

 _ **But we've survived, more terrible monsters then sleep...**_

 _ **And you know i'll be here, to tell you to breath...**_

 _ **Tu sei il mio soldatino**_ _(You're my little soldier)_

 _ **La ragione per cui vivo**_ _(The reason I live)_

 _ **Non ti scordar di me**_ _(Don't forget me)_

 _ **Io Vegliero' su di te**_ _(I'm watching over you)_

 _ **Stumbling lost, the last choice of all that you meet...**_

 _ **It's the cost, of ruling those 'nieth your feet…**_

 _ **Paths you've crossed, and trust you're trying to keep…**_

 _ **You're exhausted, Listening to a voice that can't speak… Ma Nico Mio Caro..**_

 _ **Tu sei il mio soldatino, La ragione per cui vivo, Non ti scordar di me, Io Vegliero' su di te**_

 _ **So you run, through shadows you roam…**_

 _ **Seams undone, by the love you thought you could own..**_

 _ **But he's just one, of many you might call home..**_

 _ **Maybe someday the bitter will fade from your bones, fade from your bones..**_

 _ **Eri il mio soldatino**_ _(You were my little soldier)_

 _ **Ora un principe oscuro**_ _(Now a dark prince)_

 _ **Ma anche per te, c'e una luce**_ _(But even for you, there is a light)_ _ **(get my fanfiction name yet?)**_

 _ **Che ad un'altra vita ti conduce**_ _(That leads you into another life)_

Will has stopped crying, his breaths are stable and slow. His eyes slowly move up staring into mine his eyes shiny like glass. I smile warmly rubbing the back of his head as he stares at me, his eyes widen.

"Nico.. what did I do to deserve you?" He asks pulling me into a hug which I return closing my eyes. The sunlight soaks into the barn walls hitting me and Will, the barn is quiet and still. My heart beats loudly and I feel happiness find its way into it. He is the reason I still live and I am his reason. Together we will fight, together we will stand.

* * *

 **Instagram:** .

 **Boyfriends instagram:**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey guys! Sorry its been sooo long since I have posted something. I was having coming out to family issues and now I have my cousins wedding coming up. Then my boyfriend broke up with me for being too nice (which I dont understand because I am like Nico when it comes to love) Hahaha I was also camping and I lost my phone which made me die. So yeah sorry about being gone so long.**

 **Now I have A quesion but Ill put it at the end of the fanfiction so I dont annoy you guys.**

 **Its important XD**

 **Sorta...**

 **Also thanks for everyone that has enjoyed my writing. It really helps my self esteem.**

 **I am working on a book that I plan to publish when I am older and a better writer. I have been working on it since 7th grade and now im in 10th so its been a long fucking time.**

 **Knowing that people enjoy my writing has helped me keep it up. So thanks again!**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter. the next one will still be Wills Point of view so sorry Nico lovers (aka me)**

 **But trust me Nicos chapter will be good. (Thats what im asking about at the bottom fricken answer it.**

 **Okay enjoy! ~Asher**

* * *

 **Wills Prov**

Nicos singing voice echoes in my ears as I walk with him back to the house. My heart pounding with shock at his perfection. I never knew he could sing, it's not a thing you think a son of Hades can do. His voice was so perfect and flowed so nicely, he has more talent than anyone in this goddamn camp. Only if people would give him more of a chance…. Only if he gave others more of a chance.

Sadly I think that won't happen for awhile.

The rocks crumble under my feet as my thoughts trail off back to my family. The main concern is that my mother knows, but luckily Nico saved me from that. What I know and what he told me is that she is going to keep it to herself. It's only so long until Jim finds out and beats the crap out of me in front of everyone. Apparently he beat up Uncle george in front of everyone when he came out. My Uncle most likely shouldn't of shared that info with me.

The whole Jim thing scares the shit ot of me. I can't stand to think that he has control over me again like he did when I was a child. I can still remember his arms locked around my neck holding me against the wall because I failed a test. Those memories have been shoved down where I was hoping they would be forgotten, but with all that's going on they managed to slip back up.

Jim, that man should not be married to my mother. As a child I would usually not be easy on the men my mother dated. I mean I was under five then so I wasn't like super smart, but for some reason I knew what men were good or not. I helped my mother get rid of one man that purposed to her, but he was into drugs and that made me shake my head. The weird thing is I knew how to get rid of them, I had perfect little plans that worked every time. How I got rid of him was I drew her a picture of our house burning and the man killing us all. Oh by the way I was two when I drew that, not normal and it gave my mom a huge hint to drop his ass when I said the word weed. I remember her slapping the man's face for that. Sadly I can't remember his name.

Then there was another man who just didn't care. He was lazy and didn't want to do anything but sit on the couch and get obese. I was three at the time and everyday I would go up to mom saying, he is breaking the couch like he will break this family. Weird right. Must of been the demigod part of me because I just felt like I had this mission to get these unwelcomed men out of my fucking house.

She didn't date again until I was five. As a five year old I thought my missions of getting rid of the bad men were over since it took so long for her to get together again, but then I got the hint when she took me to Whippy Dips Ice Cream. She never took me there unless she has beans to spill or cats to let out of the bag. I remember it like it was yesterday.

(time flip)

"Will, honey?" My mother asked looking down at me as I shoved ice cream into my face. She kneeled down in front of me and wiped my face with a napkin smiling. I smiles back like I always did and do. "You are so messy, William." She said laughing quietly. "You are also such a sweet caring boy."

"What is it?" I asked licking my treat again. Like I said I knew things were up when she took me here, I was a smart kid. She also knew I knew and sighed looking back up at me.

"Will, I am getting married." She said. I remember how upset I got, like the world turned against me. I looked down at my ice cream and threw it down in anger. Like I said I was five, five year olds are assholes.

She looked down at the melting chocolate and looked back at me. I looked up at her with an angry face, my fist clenched.

"No, no no no!" I started to scream. She told me to hush as people around me started to look around. "Mommy you can't get married! I haven't met him yet! I need to!" I stomped my feet.

"And you are going to Will. He is coming over tonight. He is a nice man I promise, you need to give him a chance." She said moving a curl out of my face, my look still did not change. "His name is Jim and he has two sons that are seven, just about your age. He has a good paying job which means we can get more ice cream. I promise you Will, he is a good man." I stared at her unsure of what to think of this. Having brothers did seem cool and I liked ice cream so that was a win. I lost my angry face and nodded in approval. I felt like maybe mom finally picked the right man.

(Time flip)

When I met him he was amazingly nice. I played with his twin kids and was happy. They were two years older than me but we got along great. It started to change months after the wedding. Jim started to show more anger and then my two brothers just decided they hated me. They just would randomly beat me up and laugh running away.

I remember one time after they hit and kicked me I ran to my mom in tears telling her they did it again, they beat me. She told Jim and he didn't seem to care so my mother got pissed and this time yelled it.

(Time flip)

"Jim, they beat my son again!" She screamed her arms crossed. "Are you just going to sit there reading your damn newspaper or are you going to do something? My son is screaming his head off in the kitchen his face all cut up! Jim are you listening?" Jim looked up at her and sighed.

"Your son is weak. Maybe if he could fight back and grow a backbone he wouldn't get beat up." He said going back to the papers in his hands. My mother's face turn red with anger.

"My son has been through so much! He has been there with all my failed relationships and helped me when I wasn't fucking sober! He-"

"Actually I got you help. All he did was clean up after you, set you back on your feet again so you could just walk away and do it all over again. I was the one that got you therapy, he did nothing." He interrupted. My mom got more pissed, I could see it in her eyes. I peeked my head from the kitchen tears streaming down my bruised face wondering what was going on.

"He is fucking five years old! A fucking child! You think he could do that? He helped me in ways you could never do, my son is strong and caring _and_ brave! You need to put your kids back into shape! They won't listen to me! They laugh and tell me you are not my mother and run away! Stop being an asshole and do something!" That's when Jim's hand connected with my mother's face. My mom stumbled back and feel to the ground her eyes wide. My instincts kicked in and I rushed into the room kicking and hitting Jim's legs, screaming my head off.

"That's my mommy! Leave her alone!" I shouted hitting him in the legs, it seemed to do nothing but annoy him. He grabbed me by the shirt and lifted me up against the wall. I stopped screaming letting my limbs dangle my face full of fear. He just help me there until my mother realized and rushed over grabbing jim's arm taking me away from him. I buried my face into her chest in shock and fear.

"What the hell, Jim!" She screamed holding me away from him.

"Your son is ill behaved. I expect you to fix him and place him in his right place." And with that he walked away leaving me and mom down there in fear.

After that everything changed.

(time flip: last one)

Now that I am older and have fought in many wars I can most likely fight back, but I still don't want to. I have never been a big fighter so It all seems hopeless. Unless I can heal him to death I don't think I can do anything. I do know one thing though, if Nico sees Jim beating me up he will most likely jump in and kick his ass. The bad thing is Nico sometimes goes overboard and might seriously damage Jim which will make the family mad and hate us. Whatever happens I can't let _that_ happen.

"Nico?" I ask looking down at him. He looks up at me and raises an eyebrow in reply. "If Jim beats me up promise not to fight him." He stops walking and looks at me weirdly like I just said I am into bigfoot or something. He shakes his head still looking at me like I am hard core making out with bigfoot.

"Um no if he does I am kicking his ass." He says. I sigh and turn to him.

"Nico if you do that the family will hate me and you. I need you not to do anything. I want them to like you and that will help us once everyone finds out. Please just promise."

"No, i would rather suck my own dick. If he does anything i'm sending him to hell." I shake my head taking another deep breath. I would be fine with him sending bigfoot to hell, sadly Jim isn't bigfoot, I know if he was my mother wouldn't be married to him.

"Nico please be reasonable. I am asking you please. Look, my mom will hate you and that's not what I need. I want my family to like you. When Uncle George came out everyone was not okay with it but they knew and liked his boyfriend so they treated them nicely. That's what I want and honestly need. I just need you not to fight back, okay?" I ask smiling awkwardly. Nico takes a deep breath and nods making me sigh with relief. "Thank you, Nico." He shrugs.

"It's not a big deal. Anyways I understand why you would want me not to. You still get pissed when I use my powers so." He laughs a little making my heart flutter. Gods I love him, why is he so cute and perfect.

We both start walking again back to the house for the baby shower _which_ im hoping wont be awkward since my mom knows, that could be very bad. What we need to do is act normal like there is nothing new, i'm just hoing my mother can play the part and pretend nothing is up.

We walk up the deck walking towards the door. My fingers wrap around the handle and push it open. My mother smiles at me and walks up like she normally would. She nods at Nico and looks back at me.

"There you are, the shower is going to start soon. Feel free to eat anything you want at the table, but make sure you have room for cake." She says then walks off. All my worries go away, she has always been able to keep a secret. I should not worry like this, my mother is too kind and caring. I know what she did was just out of shock and confusion. I think we both just want to forget it happened, like it was just a little wound that will heal over time. To be honest im glad thats what is happening, I love my mother too much, losing her seems horrible.

I walk over and sit on the couch taking a deep breath. Nico walks away from me being smart, if he followed me everywhere that would cause attention to the idea of me and him being a thing. He has always been good about these things, probably because he has many secrets he hides. The more you hide I guess the better you get at it, not particularly a good thing.

I yawn filling my lungs with air staring at the ceiling. My eyes wander to the flowers that sit next to me and then to an envelope on the table. Curious, I get up and start walking to the closed paper that lies on the surface. Standing in front of it with an eyebrow raised I hear my name from behind me. I whip my head around to see my mother smiling at me.

"Dont open that silly. We are going to open it near the end of the shower. It's a surprise." She says putting a hand on my shoulder. I look back at it.

"What is inside?" I ask. My mother laughs softly resting her head on me sighing.

"If the baby is a girl or a boy." She whispers. My eyes widen a bit and a smile creeps along my face but melts away quickly.

"Am I still going to be able to meet them?" I ask silently My eyes turning sad. My mother looks up at me then back down taking a deep breath. I knew we were both thinking the same thing. Jim won't let George near the baby and even my mother. If I came out now before the baby was born I would never get to look my new sibling in the eyes. The most I would see is a picture.

"I promise you Will that you will get to hold it at least once." She answers with a smile. I return the favor and she grabs my hand placing it on her belly. "Its kicking, can you feel it?" I spread my fingers out to feel the movements of the unborn child. A laugh escapes my lips and I nod happily.

"Yeah, I can feel it." I say. My mother stands on her tiptoes and kisses me on the forehead. My eyes close and we stay there for a few minutes until I hear Jim walk down the stairs. My mother looks at me one last time before walking away to her husband. Sighing I take one look at the envelope and walk away. The shower is about to begin.

* * *

 **Should I higher the rating? I dont think I need to but I just want to be sure. I am having them make out sometime in this but I dont think thats M really. I just wanted to make sure.**

 **Okay that was awkward but yeah XD**

 **thanks!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Big surprise in this one! Whats in Wills mothers tummy? Girl or a boy?**

 **Idk go find out.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter! Its more happy then the rest. Finally Will gets a break to celabrate the girl or a boy.**

 **Okay thanks for everything! ~Asher**

 **(Also keeping it T) Thanks for answering that XD**

* * *

 **Continued On Wills Prov**

The family gathers around as my mother opens her gifts. She got a lamb stuffed animal with a blue and pink bow just in case which I find annoying. I would want just a pink one. Never been a fan of the color blue. I started hating blue more when Nico told me he used to have a thing for Percy. Of course he had a thing for Percy, Percy is Percy. Who doesn't like Percy, his stupidity and smile is just thrilling and really hot.

Fuck Percy, why can't I have your cheek bones.

I silently chuckle to myself at the fact i'm jealous at an old crush. I used to like many guys so what's the big deal? Is Nico jealous like me at all my girl exs? No that's insane, you're insane Will. Stop being stupid.

My mom hugs my other Aunt who gave her a who crib. Its wooden and seems pretty nice. Looks like my old one to be honest. Mine broke sadly so my mother had to trash it. New memories I guess. I dont know, just roll with it. Don't make me bring up fucking big foot again, gods i'm never telling Nico about that thought.

"Thank you so much!" My mother says hugging my grandma. It seems like this is going to be a long day. I am glad my mother has come to her senses on me being gay. She told me seconds before everything started that she is working on trying to be a gay ally. She wants to come to my gay wedding and be there for me. That's pretty good for me. The fact that my mother is trying to change her beliefs for me means a lot.

Finally she opens her last present. She thanks my Uncle and then hugs as all. That's when at the corner of my eyes I see Jim looking at me then at Nico. Panic builds up inside me and I feel my nerves go off. I look at Piper and she gets the hint walking up to Jim starting a conversation. Hopefully some how she can sneak her charmspeak in there. Once again my friends saved my ass. What would I do without them?

"Come on! Lets open it I cant wait any longer!" Aunt Mel shouts jumping up and down. Mom laughs and Jim shrugs saying why not. The entire room goes quiet and I feel the world move slower. All the noise in the background shifts away so all I can hear is the tearing of the envelope. My mother rips it completely and Takes out the picture of the baby. It's hard to tell but then she turns it around to see the gender written down for her. She looks up with excitement.

"It's a girl!"

The whole family goes wild screaming and jumping with joy. Our very first girl. This is a very important moment. She puts down the paper but when she does another piece falls out of it. Her eyes stare at the other picture. What the hell.

"It could be another picture of her." Jim says picking it up. My mom grabs it and hold it next to each other shaking her head.

"They aren't the same something is off." She flips over the other picture to read something we never thought would happen. Her eyes widen. "It's a boy?" The family stares at each other awkwardly and unsure what to do.

"Maybe they gave us someone else's and ours without meaning to." Me suggests awkwardly. My mom shakes her head and looks more into the envelope to find a note. She reads it out loud.

"Congrats on your twins. We wish you and your family luck." She finishes. The room is silent but then booms with louder screaming then before. Twins, i'm having two new siblings. I smile and run other pulling my mother into a hug. She hugs me back and I feel excitement fill my body. I run over to Nico and pull him into a hug lifting him off the ground then I hug Piper and the rest of the group. Hazel Jumps up and down in complete joy which is the opposite of what Reyna is doing. Reyna claps smiling, guess she isn't much of a baby person. She winks at me and I wink back feeling super happy.

The rest of the shower was amazing and full of joy and love. After it was over me and Nico walked to the house. I want to hang out with my friends after just for fun. Today was a great and crazy day.


	32. Chapter 32

**WARNING: more adult.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **feel free to write reviews!**

 **Thanks ~Asher**

* * *

 **Nicos Prov**

Will decided to come hang out with us after the shower which was pretty great. We played board games like Monopoly which ended up with a third war. Hazel and Frank were the only ones not killing each other to the point where we ran out of money and I had millions of dollars. Maybe it's because I threatened to send them all to hell, I don't know how I won though. All I know is I kept sending people to jail.

Will was laughing the whole time having no clue what he was doing. Just enjoying watching us kick each others asses. It even got to the point where Percy and Jason started to wrestle each other for no reason but Jason _did_ sent Percy to jail every chance he got. Piper and Annabeth looked ready to leave them and become lesbians. I didn't make that up, that was one of their legit threats. Lets just say at the end of it all we were all "laughing so hard that we grew abs." Quotes from Percy. I'm not even fucking kidding.

It got weird when Will threatened to leave me for bigfoot. Percy and him then kept saying things like. _Ooh i'd tickle those toes_ and _Those hairy arms will keep me warm for days_ to fucking _Ape dicks are bigger._ I have no idea what that was about but I swear if Will or Percy mentions bigfoot again they are both enjoying a free ride to hell.

After the game we watched a horror movie which, for me and Reyna, was really lame but everyone else were screaming their heads off. What was nice though is Will held me for support and shoved his head into my chest which made me all red faced. It was nice though, for once I felt bigger and not a fucking midget.

After the movie we agreed to all go to bed, but Will didn't want to sleep alone feeling all scared about the movie. I told him that the babadook is fucking stupid and fake but he still seemed freaked out about it. So what did I do? I said he could join me and that's where I am right now.

"Will you're taking all my covers." I say yanking them. He moves with them and wraps his arms around my waist. My eyes are wide and my face burning feeling his warm breaths on my neck. I fucked up.

I whisper his name trying to move out feeling like a one direction fangirl trying to keep their cool in front of Harry Styles. If he keeps it up my heart will blow right through my goddamn chest. Suddenly I get this weird urge to kiss him and I shove my face in my pillow muffling a groan. Will pokes my belly making me scream like a little girl. I cuss him out silently and shove my face back into the pillow feeling quite flustered, curse the teenage minds.

"Nico." He whispers poking my side giggling.

"What?" I whisper back looking at him in the eyes.

"You are adorable." He answers giggling again. I roll my eyes scowling.

"Tell that to bigfoot." I say shoving my face back into the pillow. He laughs a little louder making my face redder than before. Why is everything he does so cute? I'm going to kill him for that. Straight to hell for him. No exceptions, I have a ticket for the highway. Jump on Solace.

He moves me by the shoulders so i'm laying on my back. My eyes go back to being the size of bowling balls as he rests his chest on mine and his legs rest at the side of mine. My breaths become shaky, but I don't move. To be honest I don't want to move. Damn Solace for turning me into a teenager, I blame him.

"Bigfoot is no where near as cute as you." Will says smiling. I scowl and cross my arms. "I was just messing around silly." He adds kissing me on the forehead. I shove the pillow into his face making him laugh. I grin as he grabs his own pillow whacking me in the face. I tell him now he has done it and pounce on top of him smacking him with mine. We roll around on the bed hitting each other until we stop suddenly in our old position. Will lays ontop of me our noses touching. Our breaths are loud from the pillow fight and our eyes are wide staring into each other. The moon light leaks in casting itself onto us like the spot light. Wills eyes shine reflecting the moon's glow making him ten times more attractive. We stay this way until he leans down slowly kissing me on the lips. Our mouths move together as we wrap our arms around each others bodies. My hand brushes through his blond hair my back arching backwards as he leans more into me. Our kiss becomes harder, our breaths getting louder as we move together as one. Will's hand moves under my shirt and up my waist slowly making my body shiver. His mouth moves away from mine and slowly moves down to my neck kissing it slowly. Goosebumps form on my body from the touch added with an electrical current that runs down my spine. I wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck breathing loudly as he moves around my neck back up to my lips kissing them again. His hands take a turn brushing through my hair his other hand still under my shirt. Our mouths separate as we stop staring each other in the eyes our breaths shaky. Will removes himself from being on top of me and rests his head back on his pillow. I roll over curling into his arms shoving my face into his chest trying to hide the huge smile that grows on my face. Slowly are breaths become stable as we fall into a deep sleep.

I find no dreams to haunt me.

The sun leaks through the window hitting my face. Will body lays against mine his arms shielding me and keeping me warm. My eyes don't want to stay open but I worry someone might walk in. I look down and see that my shirt is half off. The one sleeve is completely off my shoulder showing some of my belly. My sweat pants are lower then I remember and I feel my cheeks heat up as I place my face back into Will's chest. His chin rests on top of my head and I feel him move a bit waking up. My eyes flutter back open and he moves so he can see my face. His normal smile forms onto his face.

"Nice shirt." He mocks.

"All thanks to you." I snap back. He laughs and kisses me on the lips then sits up to stretch. I try to keep my cheeks from turning red as I stare at stomach as his shirt lifts up. What the hell has happened to me? I groan cursing myself and Will for making me act this way.

It has been awhile since I have been able to act like his boyfriend, maybe that's it.

"So twins." He says half laughing. "Im kinda shocked." He adds. "I mean I never thought I would be getting two new siblings. A boy and a girl. Gods it's insane and kinda hard to believe. My mother is going to have her hands full, hopefully they turn out nice."

"You will be there to see it happen. No matter what happens they can't keep you from your siblings. It would just be wrong in so many ways." I say trying to reassure him.

"I don't think I will, but it's nice of you to say that. Anyways as long as I have you i'm happy." He says looking at me. "I am happy to lose everything for you."

I lay there in shock. The urge to cry fills my brain but I push it down and hug him instead. I can't let him suffer anymore. I want him to gain more not lose it. I will do everything in my power to make him happier than ever. I promise I will never leave him.

"If you lose your family we will make one of our own. We can have our own twins and love them no matter what. Or we can just have cats or dogs or I mean nothing if that's what you want. I will make a family no matter what it is. Just us or childs i'm going to make you a new home. I promise you, Will." I say still holding him in my arms.

"Kids would be nice, but whatever you want. I'm fine with whatever." He says pulling me in tighter and closing his eyes sighing.

"Kids it is then. I have always wanted to be a father." I giggle letting go of him. "Maybe when we are older and married the gods could help us. Like they did with gram. I don't know maybe i'm dreaming too much." I sigh smiling.

"We can't lose hope. Who knows what the gods will do. We have to believe." Will says shoving me playfully. I laugh pushing him back.

"I guess that means I'll be giving them all my lunch from now on." I say laughing.

"Count me in." Will laughs back. "I can't wait."


	33. Chapter 33

**Wills Prov**

Kicking the sand and dirt road I sigh walking around aimlessly. The air is nice and cool making it a nice temperature out. I still can't forget what happened last night and the thought of having kids with di Angelo. It's like a dream come true, but too good to be real. The only thing that proves it to be real is the marks I left on Nico. He has to wear a turtleneck to hide it, guess I went a bit overboard last night. Hopefully no one thinks too much about it.

I start back towards the house and open the door letting myself in. My mother and my grandma are talking and touching her belly looking proud. That is her mother so it's not a shock that she is proud. This time she didn't get pregnant at a young age by a man that couldn't stay. Sometimes I hate my father for hurting my mother. Seventeen seems a bit young Apollo but I don't feel like he cares, oh well. I mean hey i'm alive I better stop complaining.

Jim then walks in waking me up from my daydreams to get a stab of anxiety that always occurs when he is around. I expected him to walk over to my mother but he moves to me instead… asking to talk outside. I nod my heart beating like crazy. If I said no that would be just rude so I have no choice, but to follow.

Jim leans on the deck facing me and then throws a tennis ball at me. Thanks to my demigod instincts and training I catch it. He seems a bit impressed, but says nothing. After a couple awkward minutes pass he speaks.

"How long did you think you could keep it from me?" He says. I have no words, panic seems to swallow everything I had planned to say if he found out. "Will, you never came home last night did you?" He asks making me hate myself. Why did I think I could sleepover and get away with it.

"We watched a movie and I fell asleep during it. I ended up just on the couch." I lie through my teeth hoping that he falls for it. He raises an eyebrow and sighs not falling for it.

"Will, Will, Will, I have known you since you were five years old. I know when you are lying."

"I'm not lying and is it bad to sleep over with my friends? Last time I checked your two sons have had many sleepovers when they were younger and maybe even now. I was celebrating my two new siblings with my friends and it was super late so I fell asleep there. I dont think its a crime." I say putting a hand in my pocket and throwing the tennis ball up and catching it with the other. Jim shakes his head disappointed.

"Will, enough. Enough secrets enough lying. I already know and I have known for awhile." He says. "The way that boy looks at you and the way you look back, that isn't friendship. How you two look at each other is love. To tell me otherwise is bullshit."

"He is like a brother to me, nothing more nothing less." I say back throwing the tennis ball back at him, he catches it. I keep my face calm and my words smooth not showing any of the fear that traces through my body. It's the only way I can get him to believe me.

"I never looked at my brother like you do to that boy. Nick, Nico?"

"Nico." I correct.

"Yeah Nico. I never stared at him that way, I stared at your mother that way. I know you are lying because I have proof and facts about you and that Nico kid."

"Proof and facts? That sounds interesting." I say putting both hands in my pockets trying to hide the fact that they are shaking.

"Your mother." He says. I stop moving, I just stand there in shock. There is no way my mother would tell Jim knowing he would beat the shit out of me. It's not true, he is making it up.

"What about her? How is that proof?" I say trying to sound like I know nothing.

"She told me everything. How she caught you two kissing by that old hags grave in that damn garden. How you ran after her but she wouldn't hear you out and then how Nico talked to her telling her the roles of being a mother and that's why she kept it from me. After she told me that I went over to the guest house and snuck in while you were all sleeping. I went up to the attic to see you and Nico cuddling each other like puppies. Not to mention the bed was all messed up and that boys shirt was half off. Oh and today he is wearing a turtleneck, weird right?" I stand there scrambling for words. What can I say that will get the subject away? I mean I also could tell him the truth, but do I really want to do that?

"I was drunk last night." I answer cringing at the idea of me putting that unhealthy shit in my body, but it's the only thing I can come up with at the moment. I mean it would seem logical. I'm a teenaged boy and _most_ teens are interested in that stuff. It would make sense that I was drunk and decided to do "bad" stuff.

"So you are telling me that the grave was nothing?" He says raising his eyebrows throwing the ball onto the ground. "Were you drunk there too?" He asks adding on a detail I have no idea how to cover up. That's it I have nothing to say and my face shows it all. I see a bit of happiness reflect in jim's eyes knowing that he has gotten me, I have no way out of this one. Awkwardly I walk back into the house my mind racing. My mother and my eyes meet, her eyes wide with fear. I look away and slip into the kitchen feeling betrayed and hurt, not to mention fear. The shock that she told him can't seem to leave, all this time, all these years I have been standing up for my mother. I went to her weddings and helped her with her issues and this, this is how she repays me. I glare at the picture of me and her hugging on the fridge when I was 7, I feel like I have been stabbed in the back by my own mother. No, I was stabbed in the back by my own mother, all this is exactly that. I did everything for her but she can't even keep a secret, I even let Jim beat me instead of her. I came to school with bruises and blamed it on being clumsy. I did everything for her and she fucking tells him. Now he knows and now I have no idea what to do.

I angrily pull out my phone and click on Nico's contact going onto messages. He has every right to know what is happening, the danger that I am in. I know Jim is going to beat the shit out of me, but I have no idea when he wants to. The thought of that pulls me into a ditch that is full of anxiety and fear. I send my message to Nico and wait for him to reply, to my surprise he answers almost instantly.

(text)

 **Will to Nico:** **Hello Nico, I just wanted to let u know that Jim found out. I'm in the kitchen of my house atm. Stay away from him.**

 **Nico:** **What!? How? That man has eyes on the back of his head or at least he will if he touches you in anyway. I'll be right over.**

 **Will:** **No Nico, if you come here you will get near Jim. Im planning on leaving when I get the chance.**

 **Nico:** **Can't you use the backdoor? Or the window? Just don't go near him.**

 **Will:** **It's not that easy. Im planning to slip out while people are distracted and maybe we should go back to camp. You know, before anything happens.**

 **Nico:** **Good idea. Anyways how did Jim find out?**

 **Will:** **My mother and he also saw us sleeping together. Anyways he knows and I can't say here any longer. Ill talk to you later.**

 **Nico:** **Okay. Be careful.**

I place the phone back in my pocket breathing heavily. Looking around I feel like everything and everyone is a threat. Every noise makes me whip around expecting it to be Jim's first. I remember feeling this way when I lived here, I would always be ready for Jim's attacks. I would never leave my room unless I had to and always know how to slip away without him seeing me. The only time I allowed him to beat me was when he was going to do that to my mother. I would let him beat me instead, jumping in front of her. She would just sob watching him beat my skull in. I never blamed her _until_ now, I don't think I have ever been angry at her until this very moment.

As I am thinking I am pushed out of my thoughts when a hand grabs my shirt from the back throwing me into the living room. Landing on the floor I gasp for air trying to get up before he gets me again. Without luck he grabs me by the front collar and lifts me off the ground. The family stares in shock and my mother screams for him to stop. Fuck you mom.

"Will, you have something you want to tell the family?" He says dropping me glaring at me as I slide down the wall coughing. Damn it, I was distracted. I didn't see his attack or else I could of gotten out of this mess. Now he has me cornered and I have nothing I can do but allow him to win… or can I?

"Go to hell, Jim." I spit out jumping up and punching him square in the jaw. He stumblings back looking shocked as does the rest of the family. Jim beating people up at family stuff are normal. The family allows it only if there is a good reason and today seems to be one. "I'm not your punching bag anymore. You can suck my ass." I say glaring. Now as a son of Apollo we don't glare and we don't punch our step parents, but Nico has taught me that I can't let people push me around. He has taught me that even peaceful people have to fight back for good causes. He has given me strength even when I have failed at fighting and only been able to sing and heal, but that's enough for him. He told me something before we were dating that I never forgot.

" _Most people think that others who don't fight back are cowards. They think that they are weak, but they are wrong. It takes more guts not to fight back then it does to do so. It also takes guts to know when you can't stand down. The people who don't fight back are stronger than the ones who do, they know when it's time to stand up. They don't waste their power they save it, making there fights stronger than the others."_

"Will!" My mother says looking horrified at me. I look at her with a look of pure anger and hate, never have I done this but today is a new day. A day to stand up for all the kids like me, to make a mark on my family maybe changing their ways.

"Don't Will me. Dont even speak to me." I snap staring at her in her blue eyes that match mine. "You lied to me, stabbed me in the back. After all I have done for you you told him. You knew that he was going to beat me up if he found out but you did it anyways. Don't Will me, don't even look at me."

"William, I had no choice! I couldn't let you sin with that boy! You are amazing and I couldn't let you throw that away by being in love with a male. With that damn Italian boy!" He shouts her hair falling out of its normal bun.

"Sin. Im sin." I say laughing. "Says you, you are exactly sin. How many men have you dated, how many times have you gotten so drunk that I had to keep care of you? A five year old keeping care of his drug addicted mother. Watching her heartbreak over and over again but continue to let it happen. How many times did I jump in front of Jim's fist for you? How many times did I let you sell my toys for money on the house to find out you used it for more drugs? Huh? Can you tell me that? You call me sin for falling in love when you have sinned so many times that I lost count." I shake my head. Now usually I would feel guilty, but my mind is blurry from the pain and shock about my mother and her idea of loving her son. She calls this love, ha she doesn't know a damn thing about love.

The room is silent. Everyone stares at me in shock and horror. I start to feel shameful for talking to my mother like I just did. Am I wrong, is being gay really a sin? Could everyone be right that I am sick?

No, no they are wrong. The way I feel towards Nico proves that all this isn't wrong. The way I feel when I am around him, they way I get all warm when he laughs and how I get a tingly feeling when he touches me. That isn't wrong, nothing is wrong about loving someone and being happy. They are wrong for not seeing the truth and it's my job to open their eyes.

"Is it really so wrong?" I say calming down feeling the urge to cry letting my sadness reflect in my face. "Is it wrong to be in love? To feel happiness when I am with him, to feel free from all the pain that haunts me? Because if it is I don't understand why. Why do we deserve to be beaten for something we can't change and yes it isn't a choice. I didn't choose to be hated by people, to be beaten up for it. I even tried going out with girls, but it didn't work out and it isn't that I haven't found the right one. I have found the right one and I am in love, the only difference is that the one I love is male. Gender shouldn't matter, It should be how you feel while you are around them. When I am with Nico my heart flutters and I feel alive, I can forget all the stress in my life and fly letting my chains fall. He understands me and cares about my problems, he is always there for me. There is no difference there and I don't understand why it's bad. I don't get why you can't see what I see. Why won't you open your eyes?" I say a tear sliding down my cheek.

"The bible-"

"The bible doesn't matter!" I shout interrupting my mother. "Mom my father is real. Not god but gods. You know that! You loved Apollo and you fucking know that. You know what I am and you know so much more, but you continue to ignore it. Why is that, because he left you? Huh? Because he is a god with other people he loves? Do you resent him so you resent his son too? Mom I feel the same way you felt towards dad, I have never been in love like this. What me and Nico have isn't a sickness or a phase, it's true love and I know it and I need you to understand that, mom." I finish holding back more. If I wanted to I could keep going. I have held this shit inside since I was 11, I could keep going on forever.

What I said doesn't seem to phase Jim like it did my mother. He continues to glare walking towards me, his fists clenched.

Looks like their eyes are sewn shut.


	34. Chapter 34

**I wrote this when I was salty so lots of cussing. sORRY!**

 **I hope you enjoy anyways. I have planned this part since I started it so here you go people. The beginning of the huge fight. Plot twists and shit.**

 **Enjoy?**

* * *

 **Nico Prov:**

My feet hit against the gravel as I race for the house. My gut twists and turns, worry filling my veins like poison. Eyes wide as the sound of my shoes echo in my head joining my heart beat like siblings. Will is in danger I know it. It's been too long, he would of been out of there by now. Jim has got him, I know it. This feeling is not normal.

It's the same feeling I got when I watched my sister leave for the quest.

I can't let him meet the same fate. I can't lose him. I promised him I would be there always. I want to grow old with him, die with him. Spend my life with him. I love him so much, I can't see my world without him. If Jim takes him away from me. He is rotting in hell and I will be the one to send him there.

Reaching the house I throw the door open My eyes getting wider as I see Jim beating the shit out of Will. Will's face is covered in blood. Jims fists are covered in blood. Blood, why is there always blood?

"Jim, you bastard!" I scream racing towards Jim at full speed. I'm going to kill him, I won't stop until he is dead. I know I promised Will I wouldnt touch him, but I have no choice.

Will's eyes tell me to stop. His blue eyes cause pain in my heart. They are full of fear and pain, the pain of knowing his family has betrayed him. This is far worse than a death. A family death hurts, but not as much as losing your family who is still alive. If my sister did this to me I would feel no reason to live. Her death is sad yes, but not as sad as it would be to hear her call me a sin.

I swing my arm going for a punch but a hand stops me. Will's mother whips her leg around, her door knocking behind my knee causing my legs to buckle. I fall over, not hard. I forgot Will's mother was a nurse so she knows the weak points in a body. The funny thing is, I do too Lady.

I jump back up for Jim only for her to grab my arm and pull me back. I fall back into the coffee table, it crushing under me. I gasp for air as it is knocked out of me. Standing up I stare into her eyes… and that's when I see it. Gold. Nothing but gold. Her eyes turn back as she makes her way over to me.

It's the same damn things that went into Leo when he blew up New Rome. The same thing that attacked the Argo II. Eidolons.

How, how and why did they attack this family? I don't understand, none of this makes sense. I blink to make sure what I saw was real only to get a face full of mother. That was not a human punch. Not to mention she is pregnant...wait she is pregnant!

I have to warn Will.. that his family is possessed.

"Will!" I shout dodging another attack. "Will your mother and stepdad are not doing this!" I stop missing his mother's swing by an inch. The rest of the families eyes go gold and my heart sinks. Aunt Mel screams along with George stares in horror. His entire family are bodysuits for these monsters and they were right under my damn nose. The real question is, is this new or has this been like this for a long time.

Will sees and immediately fights back slamming his fist into jim's gut. Jim grunts falling back his eyes glowing. My heart sinks when I see Wills beat up face and the fear that shows in it, but I force myself to focus on Will's "mother."

She twitches laughing in a deep voice that makes chills run down my spine. This doesn't make any damn sense! Gaea is dead! Leo killed her! There has to be a reason for this, there has to be! There always is! Damn, think of something Nico!

I look up whipping my leg like I am breakdancing and hit her feet, knocking her to the ground. Her looks shocked, but manages to get back on her feet. That's when the family stands up, all of them like robots. After all I have seen, this is the worst.

His family grins all at the same time, Jim and Will's mother joining the crowd that circles us. I grab Will holding him in my arms, he is shaking staring into his mother's eyes. He is unable to function.

"Mom…?" He whimpers a tear streaming down his eyes. I watch it fall off his face and hit the floor. Slowly the only way out sinks in into my brain. With no other option I grab onto the shadows pulling myself inside traveling out of the mess, holding onto Will with all my might. We fall into the guest house in the living room both our hearts pounding. Percy drops his glass and runs over to us as Hazel screams my name joining him. Leo, Calypso, and Frank stares at us in horror and Reyna rushes over her face calm, but her eyes full of worry.

"Nico, what happened?" Annabeth says her face reflecting everyone else's emotions. I'm not sure what to say, I can't seem to get exactly what happened out of my mouth.

"They are alive." I all I am able to get out. My lungs and back feel like shit, but I force myself to come out with more. "The Eidolons. From the Argo II...the monsters that possessed Leo and made him blow up New Rome. They are still alive." I spit out coughing. I'm not concerned about my health though. Ha, when am I ever? All I seem to worry about is the knocked out boy in my arms. His breaths are ragged and shaky making my heart beat harder in fear. If only I came to help him sooner.

"How? They can't be alive we killed their goddess." Leo says in desperation. "I blew her up, I fucking blew myself up to kill her. I mean sorta, I knew I was going to die. Octavian blew me up at least I think." He says traveling off. Calypso brings him back reminding him of the real issue. Thank gods I didn't have to mention I let him be blown up.

"They would have to be stronger than before. I mean they beat Nico up and Nico is like you know...the son of Hades." Frank adds making me feel weak and pissy. That emotion is swallowed up by worry as soon as it hits.

"They possessed Wills family. I wasn't going to beat the shit out of them was I? Not to mention his pregnant mother. Forgot that factor?" I snap.

"His entire family?" Frank whimpered his eyes wide. That's when I realize, Aunt Mel and George...we left them. I curse and think of a way to mention it without looking like a selfish whore. I left two hopeless mortals to fight monsters. Goddamn it Nico you piece of low life shit.

"Shit…" I mumble. "No his Aunt and Uncle. They were the only ones..I left without them." I force out feeling like shit.

"You left them!" Percy shouts. "Damn it Nico they are helpless!"

"You were not fucking there Percy so drop it!" I stare glaring at him. "Will was going to die! Do you see him right now? Jim was beating the shit out of him so I did what I needed to do! I got him the fuck outta there and to safety! Look at him, Percy! Tell me I didn't do the right thing!" I shout my eyes watering. Percy sees my worry and his face goes from angry to concerned.

"You are right I didn't mean to put that blame on you. Right now we need to save Wills family. Nico, is there anyway you know how to fix Will?" He asks softly.

"Im the son of Hades, thats a stupid question." I answer sternly. That's when Calypso walks over and smiles at me.

"I might know how to help." She says softly. "I used to help the men that feel onto my island. Leo and Percy know more than anyone." She adds smiling at the both of them. Calypso might be my only hope for Will, but I feel this jealousy take over causing me to hug Will tighter. Why…? I don't know.

"Nico, we need your help. I know you are worried about Will, but we need you right now." Jason says looking down at me. That's when it all makes sense. This damned feeling. I don't want to leave Will because I am scared he won't come back, that he will die or just vanish. After Bianca. After everything….I can't seem to let go of him.

I can't do it.

"Nico?" Jason asks, his voice growing softer. "Nico are you listening? Please we-"

I am not letting go!" I shout shoving my face into Will's body listening to his heart beat. My heart pounds ten times faster than his showing that his heart is weak and so is he.

I can't leave him. I won't. I can't.

"Nico, this is about Bianca isn't it?" Percy says quietly. "You think if you let him go he will slip out of your grasps again. Nico, that isn't going to happen. He isn't going anywhere. Right now Will needs to be healed, he needs Calypso to help him. Like you said you can't heal him, but that doesn't mean you can't help him. His family needs you, he needs his family. If we save them he might get them back. Please, Nico….it's okay to let go. Sometimes it's what is needed to be done. We need to do this." He finishes walking closer to me. I know he is right, gods he is 100% right. I need to let go of the past, I need to help in the only way I can.

Come on Nico. Let go. Hand Will over to her and help his family. It's what's right and what's needed to be done. _Just. Let. Go._

"Okay…." I whisper standing up and handing his body over to Calypso. "What do I need to do?" I look up with a sense of purpose. Like I know what I have been put on this earth for, to protect Will in every way possible. That's what I am going to do, save the one I love. To save Will.

"Kick some ass." Percy grins. "Now.."

"Let's turn this tide." I finish grinning back. Yeah that's exactly what we are going to do. Get ready for hell, you messed with the wrong family. Now time for action. I am ready, hit me with all you got.

I am fucking ready.


	35. Chapter 35

**Sorryyyyyyyy! I know its been so long and I am a shit head!**

 **I am on christmas break so I will have tons of time to write since I have no friends. I will most likely finish this thing soon.**

 **I plan on starting a basic high school solangelo one so check that out when it is made. Or follow me I don't give a shit. (I am lying please this is my only pride) I know its basic, but they are the best.**

 **Anyways, lots of chapters and shit. Cussing as always in them sorry not sorry. And ummmm I plan to have the school one rated M or T. I can't do k plus. Too much work. I love cussing too much.**

 **Also stop asking for sex in this. Like oml guys. Its T not M.**

 **Anyways again, enjoy! ~Asher**

* * *

 **Nico continued:**

Shadow traveling is hell, but I have gotten used to it. Being the son of Hades you kinda have to or you know, you throw up like everyone else who does it for the first time. Like Mel and George are doing right now.

I am back in the guest house with the two mortals who I shadow traveled back for. It was a good thing I did because Jim was inches from slicing his older brother. They are both pretty beaten up, but breathing. They weren't as bad as Will though, that thought brings worries to fly around in my brain.

"God dude, how do you do that without dying?" George asks finally finishing his vomit train. I shrug not really knowing what to say besides, _practice?_ I mean after almost killing myself from it in the second war you get used to it. Now it scares me more, but I am used to the screaming of the dead and the hands that reach out to grab you in the shadows. Not the best thing for first timers to be honest. It wasn't fun for me either.

"Go to Calypso for your wounds after she is done with Will. I have to go back and help the others. I am sorry." I say trying to not freak out when I say Will's name. They both nod looking over to the creamy pale girl who is using many things to heal his wounds. My heart drops every time I even glance at Will, but I force myself to not look. The last thing I need is to look at my injured boyfriend before a big fight. If he dies on me I won't make it.

 _He is dying because you failed to save him. Failed to protect him._ The goddess creeps in slowly. My eyes widen for a bit at the horror that she is returning. I can't let that happen.

"Shut up." I say aloud making Mel stare at me like I am insane. I don't care if I seem crazy, I can't let her win or I _will_ go crazy. Will wilI be okay, he always is. He will make it and I can be with him. This goddess will leave me once I have him in my arms again. Will will be fine, I know it. He will be.

I force myself to ignore her and the voice walking out of the door to the shady part of the deck. I spread my arms to the side of my body, my power leaking from my palms. With barely anytime to spare I get swallowed up by the shadows hearing the screams I always do. My body reacts more to shadow traveling because of almost dying from it by _almost_ turning into a shadow, but luckily it's been long enough that it won't happen... _hopefully._

"Nico!" Jason calls when I appear in front of him. The family stands around us with their golden eyes piercing into our skin. We have no idea what we are doing and we can't hurt any of them or it could kill them.

 _Looks like Wills family is dead also. So sad don't you think? There is no way he could live without them or smile the same. Even if Will lives he will become dead inside just like you._ The goddess of misery hisses in my skull causing my heart to drop. She is wrong, we will figure this out. We always do.

A chair stops me from my argument when it flies straight for my head.

"Shit! Fuck me in the ass!" I scream as it hits my shoulder causing an aching pain to wrap around my arm.

"Maybe you should ask Will that and not the chair." Leo says grinning down at me his hands on fire. I roll my eyes at him, he always makes jokes at the wrong time and always finds ways to make my cheek light up with his stupid jokes about Solace.

"Shut up and figure this shit out, Valdez." I groan standing up on my two legs and holding my arm which throbs. I hate corn and now I hate chairs. Oh yeah _and big foot._

"You think we aren't trying? Damn, we have no idea what we should do. You could call this a _hot_ mess." He winks lifting his hand up. I groan from his pun which hurts me physically, _more than_ that chair did. "Sorry, but seriously we have no idea what to do. So I mean if you have anything in your mind then pop it up for us. We need ideas."

We have no clue. What did we do last time? I can't remember. Was I even there? No, I was in that jar. Then what the hell do I know? Shit, I hate being useless in a fight. Maybe...no. How about...no. This is fucking annoying.

 _Looks like Wills family is dead because you couldn't come up with anything to help him. This is all your fault._

I find myself believing this even if it isn't true. Fuck, I could just keep cussing all day. Think, di Angelo, think.

That's when an idea forms in my head. Why I didn't think of it before was stupid.

"Valdez, I got something!" I should kicking Will's aunt in the gut. Sorry Quill, I hope that didn't hurt too bad. "Grace, Jackson, let me deal with this! I have an idea! It has to work, it has to!" They all look at me than the family of golden eyes. With nothing else coming to mind Jason nods agreeing to my plan they don't even know. I guess that is called trust and true friends trust each other.

 _You have no friends._

No that is you. You have no friends. Friends are just what we need. What will save this family. Not the _friendship is magic_ shit from My Little Pony, but something else with friendship. Something greater, friendship in a family.

My plan will work.


End file.
